TE ESTUVE ESPERANDO
by Chris Mc.Raven
Summary: he aquí una historia un tanto confusa, será que por fin Raven encontró lo que buscaba?...
1. Chapter 1

**TE ESTUVE ESPERANDO**

Por**: chris mcraven**

**¡hi, como están fans de los TT, esta es un a pequeña historia que se me ocurrió un día leyendo sus fans…espero que les guste y porfis dejen comentarios si,….si…se los agradecería mucho.**

Aceptémoslo, yo no soy la chica de los sueños de nadie, y me han calificado de cualquier manera, y por eso después de años de asimilar que estas sola y así vas a seguir, lo aceptas, sin esperar nada, lo malo de asumir que nada cambiaras es que, en cualquier momento, la vida te sorprende.

Los titanes no son como yo, de vez en vez quieren divertirse, y aunque yo me niegue, de cualquier manera, siempre me terminan llevando a sus estúpidos paseos.

Ese fue un paseo mas, un paseo a una feria que llego de un momento a otro; ya saben payasos y todo eso; por la emoción de estar hay todos tomaron sus caminos. CY y BB fueron a los juegos mecánicos, ST se llevo a RB con el fin de que le explicara absolutamente todo, y yo me quede sola (como siempre); así que comencé a deambular por la feria para que no me creyeran rara (como si lo pudiera evitar), continué caminando, me llamo la atención un grupo de gente en circulo y muy exaltada, reían, aplaudían, en fin.

La curiosidad se manifiesta en cualquier persona, por esto, no pude evitar acercarme a ver que era; no era nada fuera de lo común ( en una feria ), estaba un tipo vestido de arlequín contándole cuentos a todos, los alegres movimientos que hacia al contar sus historias aren atrayentes, al igual que su traje rojo en una mitad y negro en la otra; su talento era notorio, puesto que mantenía a su publico aunque su rostro estuviera cubierto por una mascara dorada.

-¡Gracias, gracias a todos!- dijo el arlequín –mi siguiente historia será sobre un pueblo muy lejano; mas lejano que cualquier lugar,….ejem,ejem (aclaro su voz)….en el reino todo era felicidad, alegría, todos sus habitantes eran casi felices, casi si no fuera por su princesa, su bella princesa; siempre se la pasaba triste y seria en su cuarto;…pero antes de proseguir… necesito ayuda de uno de ustedes- afirmo el trovador mientras buscaba algo entre la multitud –tú eres la indicada-

RV: -¿yo?- se acerco a mi con prisa y tomo mi mano, después me llevo al centro de su improvisado escenario.

-Denle todos un aplauso a la princesa! (aplausos)-

RV: ¿ Que rayos haces?

Sigue el juego –

RV:-Claro que lo haré…¡adiós!-

La hermosa princesa por años había estado sola y triste- continuo y me tomo de la mano para que no me fuera, yo con un rápido movimiento hice que me soltara

Siempre que se le acercaban – continuo mientras daba unos pasos hacia mi –Ella decía-

RV: - ¡Vete!- le dije para que se alejara de mi.

- Quédate -

RV: - ¡¡ Déjame tranquila!-

Reprochaba siempre ante una invitación- sin darme cuenta me estaba haciendo parte de su acto.

No es mucho ( ya lo se ) pero es que no tengo tiempo….perdón…además es el primero, por eso les ruego que sigan "visitándome" y dejando sus comentarios, gracias por todo…

No se preocupen de lo que me escriban, sean sinceros, no teman romper el corazón de una chica…ji,ji,ji…chao!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola corazones ...gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos, se los agradezco de veras, este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, es mas largo que el anterior. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, se los agradecería muchísimo... mil gracias enserio... yo se que suena empalagoso y cursi pero... bien, mejor no digo mas, ji,ji,ji.**_

**TE ESTUBE ESPERANDO** **por: Chris Mcraven**

-La princesa siempre estaba sola y amargada, y así fue por mucho tiempo- prosiguió mientras continuo con sus ademanes elegantes – pero un día llego un extraño al pueblo, él escucho el relato así que se dirigió al castillo y hablo con el rey " su alteza, no se guié por mi aspecto de pueblerino, soy un poderoso hechicero y puedo salvar a su hija" "Por que, como?" respondió el rey, " Su hija esta bajo el dominio de un conjuro y por eso ella actúa de ese modo" "por favor sálvela" suplico el rey, así que el hechicero en ese instante fue donde estaba la princesa – el tipo creyó que le iba a hacer fácil el trabajo, en ese instante tome parte de su juego – El hechicero llego donde la princesa y le dijo "vengo a liberarte" –

RV: -en serio, yo toda mi vida he estudiado magia, que podrías hacer contra mí?- el no pudo quedarse frió cuando yo hable, jamás imagino que tomaría parte de su función, seguro pensó que era de las "calladas" .

-Te lanzaría mis rayos de luz –

RV: -ja, eso es un juego de niños-

-Entonces conjurare un demonio poderos-

RV: - Puedo contraatacar tu magia negra-

-¡¡¡ La princesa era muy fuerte- comento a su publico - pero el extraño tenia una ultima carta bajo la manga,... se le acercó... y dijo "En esta mano tengo que té hará sonreír y te liberara"- yo vi su mano y no había nada.

RV: - Si claro,... la nada es tan poderosa!¬ ¬-

no princesa, mira con atención- El ajito rápidamente su mano, y de repente apareció una rosa, yo me sorprendí mucho – esta rosa dorada es mágica, tiene el poder de hacer sonreír a las doncellas más hermosas del mundo, y por eso, te la obsequio- él dijo que yo era linda, me altero mucho, lo único que hice fue tomar su obsequio y sonreír.

– Y así con la sonrisa de la princesa, se rompió el hechizo y el reino volvió a ser completamente feliz- todos aplaudieron y un pequeño en la multitud le pregunto: - y que paso con el hechicero y la princesa?- - ha mi pequeño, eso todavía no lo sé- pronto toda la audiencia se disipo, yo también iba a hacer lo mismo, pero él me detuvo – Espera, espera!- dijo –por que te vas-

RV:- por que todo termino-

-si pero por lo menos dime tu nombre-

RV: - Raven –

-que lindo, hey Raven que tienes que hacer?-

RV: - nada que te importe-

-vamos Ra, no seas así, dame una historia-

RV:- una historia?-

-Si, déjame contar que conocí a la chica más hermosa y que ella me permitió estar con ella-

RV: -!... sabes que es lo que pasa con tigo, que hablas demasiado-

-Eso significa que SI!-

RV: - eso no significa nada,..además yo no hablo con extraños y tengo malas experiencias con sujetos que usan mascara-

-Por eso no hay problema- el se quito la mascara y dijo – me llamo Trik, vez ya no soy un extraño-

RV: -deberías cortarte el cabello-

TK: no me aceptas como soy,..por que puedo cambiar-

RV: -y nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día?-

TK: - ¡¡¡¡nooooo,claro que no, que modales – coloco su brazo en forma de "L" y dijo – vamos-

RV: - quieres que te tome del brazo?-

TK:- es mi deber portarme a nivel de la dama que me acompaña- yo solo lo ignore y camine.

TK: - RAAAA, puedo cambiar, te lo juro- dijo él mientras me perseguía.

Yo no sé por que deje que me acompañara; talvez porque él me hizo sentir mas... no sé... más normal. El no se despego ni un instante, trato de ser lo más "caballeroso" que pudo, pero se veía tan idiota. Estuvimos no sé en cuantos juegos ridículos y el solo me decía – Ganare un oso de peluche para ti-

RV: - no me digas- respondía yo; al final... no gano nada, pero fue muy entretenido verlo.

Los titanes se habían ido desde hace tiempo, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero le me detenía con su promesa de ganar algo. La hora de irme no se pudo atrasar mas así que se lo hice saber a Trik.

RV: -adiós-

TK: - hey, hey, hey, a donde vas?-

RV: - a mi casa-

TK: - y no me vas a decir " adiós te veo mañana" y todo eso?-

RV:- te dije adiós –

TK: - si, si, si, pero... vas a volver mañana?-

RV: -!.. A que?-

TK: - no me obligues a decirlo- reprocho a la vez que se sonrojaba.

RV: - bien, adiós-

TK: - no,no,no,..esta bien, si te lo diré, ...es que ... quiero verte de nuevo –

RV: -!-

TK: -si... ahora que me dices, vendrás mañana?-

RV: - estas loco...-

TK:- vamos Ra, mañana daré otra función; Quiero verte ahí, por favor... o quieres que te suplique!... por que lo puedo hacer-

RV: - solo dices estupideces-

TK: - volverás verdad, algo que hice te ofendió!... puedo cambiar!- me grito cuando vio que me fui definitivamente.

Al volver a casa, para no candarles con detalles, me tope a Robin en el Loby, con esa cara de patada en el hígado que siempre tiene

RB: -Dónde estabas?- dijo con ese aire de líder que siempre pretende tener.

RV: -por que?-

RB: - no vez la hora!-

RV:- no tiene a alguien mas a quien molestar?-

RB: -lo tendría... s alguno estuviera despierto-

RV:- porque no te dormiste tu también, le hubieses hecho un favor a todos-

RB:- pretenderé que no escuche eso, pero no ignorare el hecho de que prácticamente desobedeciste ordenes; dijimos que estaríamos aquí a una hora para cumplir con...-

RV:- que te crees, mi padre?- interrumpí y continué – no me vengas a hablar como si lo fueras; es mas , mi padre nunca sé metió en mi vida, ahora conque derecho lo haces tu?-

RB:- Raven?-

RV: - me voy a mi cuarto, por que ya no tengo nada que hablar; y te digo Robin, el papel de perro policía le queda a el Chico Bestia, no a ti, y si quieres vigilar a alguien vigila a Starfire-

RB: -que té pasa?-

RV: -buenas noches-

Yo no sé porque le dije esas cosas tan horribles, pero me sentí tan bien, ver su cara de asombro fue invaluable, cuando pensé en lo que hice, en ese instante, lo decidí, mañana iba a ver a Trik.

_**Yo se que este no es muy bueno, pero si no les gusta ( o si les gusta, que es lo que espero) ya saben, háganlo saber (acepto toda clase de reviews), y la palabra en latín de hoy es: "veni" o sea venir. (es que ya no sabia que mas decirles --), recuerden comer sano... bye bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holas a todos, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz cuando los dejan, me gusta saber lo que ustedes piensan de mi trabajo, así que por favor sigan escribiendo aunque sea poquito, eso no importa.**_

_**Este es el siguiente capitulo, lo acabo de terminar, espero que me manden sus opiniones, ji,ji,ji bien no les quito mas tiempo.**_

La noche no duro lo que hubiese querido, pero fue lo necesariamente larga para descansar, me levante como todos los días , me dirigí directo a la cocina, hay estaban todos lo tititanes y de todos al que menos quería ver , Robin.

Al entrar al loby Cyborg y Chico Bestia me comenzaron a hacer eso comentarios estùpidos

CY:-woooooo, esa es rv?- dijo cy dándole pie a Chico Bestia

CB:-No lo se Cyborg,...ya hace tanto que no la veo que se que se me olvido-

Que pasa rv, se te olvido el camino a casa anoche?-

no,no,no, ya se, se le olvido como volar- ellos se reían como locos con cada estúpido comentario que hacían, yo solo los ignore, no vale la pena discutir con ellos, me senté en el desayunador, para estar un poco aparte de todos, pero mi comodidad duro poco, ya que Starfire se sentó justo a mi lado

ST:-ya dejen empáz a nuestra compañera- advirtió con una voz un poco ruda a cy y a bb, pero no la tomaron en cuenta –yo se que algo de absoluta relevancia sucedió en la feria, y por eso, no pudiste reunirte con nosotros a la hora acordada- comento st y agrego –no quieres compartirlo con tu amiga tamaraniana!-

RV:-, perdón?-

ST:-si, puedes contarme, somos amigas!-

RV:-sabes una cosa, creo que tomare un te y me ire a mi cuarto-

-¡¡¡¡Wwwuuuu¡¡¡- dijeron cy y bb

CB:-alguien se levanto de malas –

CY:-(tono burlón)que, no tomaste tu tesito anoche?-

CY/CB:-ja.ja,ja,ja!-

yo resisto comentarios, pero cuando me enojo todo lo que esta a mi alrededor se rompe... y esta no fue la excepción; todo voló, lámparas, monitores, vasos , todo... no lo pude controlar.

RV:-ya me tienen harta!-grite alterada, y esos dos tontos que me molestaban se quedaron estupefactos –que les importa lo que hago o no, o es que no puedo salir, es tan extraño, si les molesta tanto, entonces hagan lo mismo y no sufran!-

CY:-que te pasa Raven, solo es un broma- agrego cy colocando sus manos al frente como diciendo "no es para tanto"

RV:-no tienes derecho, no lo tienes!-

CB:-hey no le grites a Cyborg, el hecho que te hayas levantado de malas no te da derecho a tratarlo mal-

RV:-sabes Chico Bestia, también estoy harta de tu estúpida presencia-

CB:-que dijiste?-

RV:-que eres un estúpido-

CB:-y tu muy agradable, eres tan molesta que no tienes amigos-

RV:-no tengo amigos para no conocer a alguien como tu, que no tiene mas que aire en su cabeza-

CB:-sabes algo Raven,...esto lo arreglamos aquí- termino el Chico Bestia y enseguida se transformo en dinosaurio, que por cierto, es en lo único que se sabe convertir.

RV:-no sabia que querías una paliza desde temprano- llene mis manos de sombras para atacarlo, Starfire y Cyborg se quedaron inmóviles ; les juro que yo lo iba a matar, se los juro, pero en eso Robin se metió entre nosotros, me dio la espalda para así ver a Chico Bestia.

RB:-ya basta detente!- el Chico Bestia se descombirtió.

CB:-ella empezó-

RB:-suficiente!- fue lo único que dirigió hacia el joven titán, dio la vuelta, quedamos cara a cara –que te pasa Raven!- grito-desde que llegaste anoche esta así, que te hicieron, tu no eres así!-

RV:-y tu que sabes como soy yo si apenas me hablas, nadie aquí me conoce!-

-Raven te ordeno que...-

RV:-cállate! No tienes derecho a ordenarme!; estas viendo que todos me atacan y tu no haces nada, que clase de líder eres!-

RB:- y como iba a saber que te enfadarían las tonterías que dicen esos dos!-

RV- a cualquier chica le ofende!-

RB:-si! Pero yo no te entiendo, por que eres tan rara!- en ese ultimo comentario nos dejamos de gritar, yo me quedé atónita, no dije nada, igual que Robin, un largo e incomodo silencio se hizo presente.

RB:- Raven lo siento, ...no fue mi... yo no..- trataba Robin de remediar algo de alguna forma

RV:-te cuento Robin ...que no todos me ven así-

termine con voz entrecortada, no hice mas que correr para salir lo mas rápido que pude de ese lugar, no tenia a donde ir, solo a la feria; Robin gritaba mi nombre,... yo se que el nunca hubiese dicho eso,.. nunca...pero... lo pensaba... y eso era peor.

Yo llegué mas rápido de lo que creí a la feria, entre todo esa multitud se hacia muy difícil caminar, chocaba con todos, pero por fin lo encontré; después de tanto buscar y buscar lo encontré, Trik estaba casi al final de su cuento, tenia su mascara y su traje, igual que el día que lo conocí, el me vio entre la multitud, pero continuo, no podía detenerse a la mitad de un historia; continuo por unos 5 o 10 minutos, que fue lo mas que pudo reducir su cuento, todos querían oír mas pero el no prosiguió –saben, hoy no puedo seguir mas... pero en la tarde estaré, les prometo que les contare mis mejores historias- trataba de disculparse Trik con todos, a la gente no le agrado mucho, pero se fueron al fin y al cabo (no se iban a quedar solo a ver a Trik). El se quito la mascara y se dirigió hacia mi – Ra, que gusto, creí que no vendrías!-

RV:- ya ves, estoy aquí-

TK:-,que te pasa?-

RV:-nada-yo trataba de esquivar un poco esa pregunta

TK:-no te creo, veo las mentiras en tu linda cara-

RV:-Trik!-

TK:-sabes, las princesas no deben estar tristes,...mmm...vamos a jugar ok-

RV-no estamos un poco grandes?-

TK:-claro que no!...mmm...juguemos que... tu eres una princesa y yo tu consejero-

RV:-ves solo dices tonterías-

TK:-bien princesa- dijo con su elegancia acostumbrada al contar una historia y tomo mi mano –vamos a la sala principal del castillo para hablar mejor... por aquí- la dichosa sala no era mas que una banca que estaba a unos cuantos pasos, nos sentamos y el prosiguió –princesa, cuénteme que le perturba, así, su servidor, le podrá ayudar-

RV:-bien "consejero"- yo le seguí el jueguito – lo que pasa es que estoy harta de esos titanes-

TK:-titanes?-

RV:-son los que viven con migo-

TK:-AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh!-

RV:-si hago algo están en cima de mi, si salgo me molestan, si actuó alegre se asustan, y sino también; hoy tuve un problema con ellos, y salí lo mas rápido que pude de hay-

TK:-sabe que pienso mi lady...que ellos la estiman mucho y que lo que paso no fue mas que un mal entendido-

RV:-NO, ellos empezaron a molestarme con comentarios groseros-

TK:- no serán bromillas tontas, seguro te las tomaste muy apecho-

RV:-pero...-

TK:- princesa, no les haga caso... seguro que en este instante ellos están preocupados por usted, además...no cree que es una perdida de tiempo enojarse y amargarse la vida por ellos-

RV:-pero Robin... me dijo que era rara-

TK:-y quien no lo es, talvez no te entiende muy bien y se frustro por eso... vamos, no te preocupes si-

RV:-esta bien-

TK:-prométeme que iras a casa-

RV:-te lo prometo-

TK:-ves que buen juego!... ven vamos a caminar- cuando nos pusimos de pie tome su brazo, Trik se quedo impactado, - vamos?- fue lo único que le dije y no le quedo mas remedio que caminar con migo, el fue tan bueno... se lo merecía.

Caminamos por no se cuanto tiempo (bueno, solo dábamos vueltas), el contó miles de cosas que no me importaban, hasta que llego la hora de irse, el debía seguir trabajando, yo por otra parte no quería regresar a la "TT", me busque un lugar lejos de la feria y de la torre para meditar; llegue a casa de noche…otra vez. No llegue tan tarde, todos estaban despiertos en el loby, cuando entre ellos me ignoraron (obvio, estaban molestos)

RV:- Emmmm...amigos ...les quiero decir algo-

CY:- tu oyes algo Chico Bestia?-

CB:-no, y tu- a pesar de todo continué

RV:- escuchen...yo...yo...lo lamento-

CB:-te estas disculpando?- pregunto lleno de duda el Chico Bestia- o es una trampa?-

RV:-no es una trampa- Cyborg se acerco a mi

CY:- no Raven, la culpa es nuestra, pendón-

ST:-si amiga Raven- dijo Starfire sentada en el desayunador – no tuvimos que haberte molestado con eso, es que olvidamos, por un segundo, lo reservada que eres con tu vida-

CB:-si Raven perdón,...yo nunca te lastimaría, solo que uno es medio bestia y ante el peligro uno se defiende así-

RV:-no hay problema, mejor será olvidar todo- recomendé a los 3 titanes... a donde estaría Robin, no lo veía por ningún lado – y Robin?-

CY:-a, no se, salio hace rato, verdad bestita-

CB:-si no dijo nada, solo se fue-

CY:-seguro necesitaba un tiempo para reflexionar-

RV:-reflexionar de que?-

CB:-no trates de entenderlo, el es...bueno, tu sabes,...y...tienes hambre Raven?-

RV:-si un poco...por que?-

CB:-porque, querida Raven vamos a cocinar para ti...con tofu!-

CY:-a no, nada de tofu!-

CB:-todo de tofu!-

CY:-que no!-

CB:-que si!-

CY:-que no!-

CB:-que si!- mejor no hubiera dicho nada, duraron mas tiempo discutiendo que cocinando; mientras comía Star me empezó a contar algo que vio en TV con la esperanza de que se lo explicar, Cyborg y Chico Bbestia con sus videojuegos mataron el tiempo hasta que todos nos fuimos a dormir, Robin no llegaba, pero ya saben como es, lo mejor seria guardar opiniones al respecto.

Ya estaba avanzada la noche, nadie estaba en pie, yo dormía y en eso, tocaron a mi puerta –( tuk, tuk, tuk, tuk,),...( tuk, tuk, tuk, tuk,)- me desperté atontada, que pasaría, quien llamaría a esa hora?-( tuk, tuk, tuk, tuk,)-

RV:-quien es?- pregunte desde mi cama

RB:-(con voz muy baja) Raven soy yo Robin, abre por favor-

RV:-Robin, que haces aquí...a esta hora?-

RB:-por favor abre- no me quedo mas que abrirle

RV:- Robin que haces-

RB:- Raven, yo quiero pedirte perdón por que...-

RV:- Robin será mejor que pases-

RB:-queeee, a tu habitación!-

RV:-si-

RB:-pero nadie entra a tu habitación!-

RV:-yo se pero que prefieres, entrar o que de repente aparezcan Cyborg o Chico Bestia y no s vean, o lo que es peor Starfire-

RB:-mmm...si, creo que tienes razón-acepto dudoso, rápidamente entro a mi habitación, cerramos la puerta y nos sentamos en mi cama, Robin veía asombrado mi cuarto, es que muy pocos lo han visto.

RV:-y que querías decirme?-

RB:-a si... este... Raven, discúlpame por lo que te dije esta mañana, no se por que lo hice, yo no pienso eso de ti, pero es que ... yo comprendo a todos los titanes, pero a ti... enriéndeme por favor, yo no se como te sientes, ni que quieres,; tu sabes que me gusta comprender al equipo, y al no poder hacer lo mismo con tigo, bueno, me estreso, y todo surge-

RV:-no me comprendes... por que soy rara verdad?-

RB:-NO,NO,NO...bueno... si lo eres, un poco, pero Raven si tu no fueses así, no serias tu, tu eres... (agitando la cabeza) no soy bueno para esto... tu eres muy especial, y aunque no te entienda, te prefiero así, además tu tenias razón, debí defenderte cuando te molestaban, que clase de líder y amigo soy- dijo un poco desanimado al final de su discurso

RV:-no, no fue tu culpa, como ibas a saber que eso me iba a enojar, creo que hoy me levante del lado equivocado de la cama-

RB:-jem, a todos nos pasa,... bueno, pero siguiendo; fui a recorrer la ciudad pensando en el problema, y decidí que debía disculparme, así que pensé que un obsequio seria lo mejor, primero creí que darte flores seria una buena opción,...pero no sabia si te gustarían...luego estuve indeciso si lo mejor seria un peluche,...pero sucedió lo mismo que con las flores, me dije "una tarjeta" pero era muy estúpido y se que no te gustan las estupideces, ropa lo descarte de inmediato, y así entube mucho tiempo mientras me repetía en mi mente "cielos, como le voy a regalar algo que le guste, siempre se la pasa en su cuarto leyendo, por eso casi ni hablamos...leyendo... eso es!...un libro!" , entonces comencé a recorrer cada librería que vi para encontrar el libro que mas te gustase, cuando se me acabaron las opciones encontré...este...ten Raven, espero que te guste- como me levante tan aturdida no note el libro cuando el toco mi puerta; tome el obsequio y le di una ojeada –es de dragones, caballeros y eso-dijo Robin de inmediato cuando cheque el libro

RV:-creo que me conoces mas de lo que pensé-

RB:-entonces... te gusta?-

RV:-te prometo que mañana mismo lo comenzare a leer- él sonrió y agrego

RB:-bueno, mira la hora, todos necesitamos descansar-

RV:-si tienes razón-

RB:-buenas noches-

RV:-buenas noches... hey Robin!-

RB:-si-

RV:-una ultima pregunta,...que hacías tan noche en la calle?-

RB:-comprando el libro-

RV:-pero...no hay librerías que habrán a estas horas?-

RB:-una cosa fue comprar el libro, otra buscar la manera de disculparme y dártelo- sonrió y se fue de mi habitación; Robin es un idiota...pero en ocasiones no lo es tanto.

_**Espero que les haya gustado, no se me ocurrió mucho pero, algo es algo, porfis manden sus comentarios, no se preocupen si me rompen el corazón ja, ja, ja,... bien espero verlos pronto cuídense, coman frutas y verduras!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**hola amigos, como están, espero que bien, me disculpo por durar tanto, saben mi vida es un caos y siempre salgo de un problema para meterme en otro, pero en fin... por adelantado pido disculpas si hubiesen errores ortográficos, es que... nunca fui buena en esas cosas, pero gracias por notarlo, intentare corregir mi ortografía, es una promesa. Yo se que canso con lo mismo pero por favor manden sus comentarios para mi es muy importante y si quieren que les responda dejen su mail, que con mucho gusto les cantestare, GRACIAS!**_

A mañana siguiente todo estaba mejor, los amigos, el desayuno (por cierto ese día Starfire quería cocinar, pero con una larga y otra corta de Cyborg y Chico Bestia ella desistió) el día, todo, Robin no hablo nada referente a anoche, y puesto que el no toco el tema yo no lo hice. Después de un buen desayuno, y un descanso para la digestión, fuimos a entrenar; que atravesando paredes, que destruyendo lásers, que esquivando cosas, en fin, ya tienen una idea; duramos hay un buen rato, cuando todos salimos nuestra respiración era pesada... y no olíamos a rosas. Todos queríamos bañarnos, el orden se decidió con el juego de piedra, papel o tijera, para variar; yo no participe en el tonto concurso, por eso me toco el ultimo lugar (bueno, por lo menos ya no tenia que esforzarme en obtener el primer puesto) la ganadora fue Star; se puso tan contenta que dijo, no se que rayos, en tamaraniano; el segundo y tercer lugar lo tuvieron Cyborg y el Chico Bestia (respectivamente), Robin tubo la peor suerte de todos. Bueno... en resumen, con forme nos íbamos bañando cada quien iba a su habitación a "arreglarse" ; mientras esperábamos decidimos conversar en el loby, al final (les dije que era un resumen) Robin y yo nos quedamos solos

RB:- ya has leído algo?- Dijo Robin con su tono de intriga y refiriéndose al libro.

RV:- si , esa historia es muy bonita, gracias otra vez- respondí mintiendo, puesto que no había tenido tiempo para leer – Sabes Robin- continué –hoy voy a la feria otra vez-

RB:- otra vez?... ya se que no te gusta que te cuestione pero... no has ido muchas veces?-

RV:- no-

RB: - dime la verdad- el se acerco lentamente a mi ... y susurro en mi odio con cara picara – A quien vas a ver?...por que te gusta, cierto!- pasmada me corrí al lado contrario de donde estaba mi amigo.

RV:-que dices!-

RB:- ay Raven- respondió con tono irónico y cruzando los brazos – no te conozco bien, ...tu lo sabes, yo lo se, pero lo que si se el que a ti no te gustan mucho las cosas ruidosas y coloridas... lo que pienso yo en que conociste a alguien y te gusta-

RV:- no me gusta!-

RB:- no te gusta quiennnn?- genial, sin culpa caí en el juego – ji, ji, ji... ves Raven, ya no me puedes engañar- dijo arqueando la ceja al mismo tiempo que me miraba

RV:- ok, ok, te lo diré, ... pero no le digas a nadie-

RB: -palabra de joven titán-

RV:- aquí voy...(suspiro)... se llama Trik, es un arlequín, trabaja en la feria, me agrada mucho, ¡y no me gusta!- ( al pareces ese dia me levante de buenas, si Robin me hubiera preguntado eso hace 24 horas, lo hubiera destruido)

RB:- ves Raven, hay cosas obvias que yo noto en ti... pero Raven, que no se te haga costumbre por que aquí te necesitamos...ok?-

RV:- si, si-

RB:- y cuéntame... como es ese Trik ,... es bueno con tigo-

RV:- si es bueno con migo... pero a veces es un idiota-

RB:- como el Chico Bestia?-

RV:- dije idiota no tarado-ambos comenzamos a reír, en eso, la voz del "metálico" se oyó anunciándole a nuestro líder su turno, el dejo nuestra conversación inconclusa, apresurándose a tomar lo ducha que tanto espero.

Me alegro mucho decirle mi secreto a Robin, puesto que me cubría cuando me tardaba mucho con Trik, el le decía a los Titanes que me mando a "X" o "Y" lugar y yo fingía que así fue. En un a de las tantas visitas a Trik paso algo...que no esperaba. Todo fue como de costumbre, cuando el termino su acto me invito a comer un helado, yo acepte gustosa.

TK:- hola señor, me da dos helados uno de choco-choco y el otro de... choco-choco!-

RV:- Trik, porque te esfuerzas tanto en ser idiota?-

TK:- yo no soy idiota,...solo que... lo mío no es lo intelectual, es todo-

RV:- si... ya me lo imaginaba- nos comimos el helado y fuimos (de nuevo) a los juegos par que Trik ganara un oso para mi, no se por que seguía insistiendo en eso, lo mejor hubiese sido que tomara todo el dinero que gasto en cada puesto y comprara el mugre oso, pero que podía esperar de el; ese día había un desfile en la moche, decidí asistir, Trik insistió en ir con migo.

La gran pompa dio inicio a la hora señalada, bailarines, payasos, escupe-fuego, acróbatas, el maestro de ceremonias, carros alegóricos, juegos artificiales, traje coloridos (de esos con plumas y lentejuelas) todo y de todo hubo hay, la gente habría paso para que pasara el desfile; por donde iban las luces, el confeti y la música también saludaban, en las carrozas enormes los acróbatas volaban encima de todos, los bailarines hacían alarde de sus habilidades e invitaban a la gente a baile también, los payasos con jugarretas tontas y bromas sin sentido hacían reír a todos (no se por que), al frente el maestro de ceremonias, personas haciendo todo tipo de piruetas y malabares se hacían presentes en el escenario andante; al alzar al mirada, los hombres voladores continuaban con sus actos, globos y mas globos se obsequiaban a grandes y no tan grandes, todo esto y mas bajo la sombría estela de la noche. Casi arrastrada, Trik me llevo "en primera fila", el se hizo paso entre todo sin importar empujar, golpear, tirar, majar o lastimar a alguien, durante su misión uno que otro le recordó a su mamà de la manera menos apropiada, pero en fin, estábamos de primeros; Trik estaba mas que emocionado ( lógico, el también era artista callejero) señalaba cuanta cosa viera.

TK:- Ra, mira no te parece increíble!-

RV:- si, si-

TK:- mira como vuelan, y y y el fuego, y y y la dama elástica!-

RV:- te gusta esto verdad?-

TK:- claro,.. de eso vivo... oye Ra tengo una idea, Vamos con ellos!-

RV:- estas mal de la cabeza-

TK:- no es tan difícil, mira, solo te paras de manos mientras haces alabares con los pies

RV:- yo no voy a hacer eso!-

TK:- solo son sugerencias, también puedes tragar espadas-

RV:- lo que puedo hacer con las espadas es clavártelas a ti-

TK:- bueno, solo camina y saluda, eso lo puedes hacer –

RV:- solo dices estupideces-

TK:- pues aya tu- sin pensarlo mas se puso su mascara y salio de la multitud para colocarse en medio del carnaval; erguido elegantemente saludo a todos y comenzó a hacer acrobacias, que a dar vueltas, que a pararse en una mano, que a dar brincos por aquí, que hacer acrobacias mas complejas en conjunto con otros arlequines, luego tomo 2 banderas, dando inicio a otro espectáculo; tirando las banderas por los aires atrapándolas luego de una serie de complejas piruetas y saltos sin perder el equilibrio o los objetos ni una sola vez , "bailaba con las banderas y repetía la acción, sin duda era un profesional, no hizo falta mas tiempo para que el se incorporara con todos, estaba en su territorio.

RV:- Trik me dejaras aquí sola?- grite, pero fue una perdida de tiempo – Genial- reproche para mi misma, y que hice?...bueno… seguir a Trik, pero no haciendo actos, no, solo me senté en la carroza que estaba detrás de el… y… comencé a saludar, como dijo el, eran sugerencias, y de todas, esa fue la mejor.

El no se detuvo en las dos horas que duro todo; al finalizar el desfile era notable su cansancio, respiraba con dificultad, se sentó para reponerse mas a gusto, por su mascara no podía verlo, aunque no fue necesaria su cara para notar su felicidad.

TK:- veo Ra…-decía entre cada exhalación- que al parecer… seguiste… mi … sugerencia…-

RV:- fue más obligación que gusto en si-

TK:- tonterías… yo se… que en el fondo…. Lo disfrutaste… como yo…-

RV:- si claro, fue tan divertido saludar-

TK.- mirarlo por este… lado… eras…lo mejor….del desfile… no había nada… mas hermoso… que tu…- salían sus palabras cortadas por el cansancio

RV:- jemmm, claro como no

TK:- no me hagas… discutir…si…- después de unos momentos para que mi arlequinesco amigo descansara, me dijo que quería que viera un lugar, yo acepte (no tenia nada que hacer); el lugar era una colina con vista a la colorida feria, nos sentamos , el se equito su amada mascara y comenzamos a hablar, en ese rato surgió el tema –sabes Ra, yo creo que aya afuera debe de haber un lugar mas emocionante- dijo señalando el cielo – un lugar mas alegre y divertido que este y me encantaría ir hay-

RV:-!-

TK:- pero nadie puede ir a esos lugares- bajo su mano- si pudiera ir, te diría que vinieras con migo…. Pero como no puedo ir…solo te digo que- se tiro al césped – que vengas con migo-

RV:- ¡queee!-

TK:- si Ra, poque no vienes con migo, yo trabajaría día y noche solo por ti-

RV:- que te pasa!-

TK:- Ra, durante estos meses lo pensé, y , quiero estar con tigo, yo siempre viajo y pierdo cosas, pero a ti no te quiero perder, y se que no puedo perderte porque no puedes ir a otro lugar en las estrellas ,ja ,ja ,ja-

RV:- je, je, je, (risa hipócrita) lo dirás por ti-

TK:- !-

RV:- yo si puedo viajar fuera de este lugar-

TK:- Ra no mientas-

RV:- no miento, yo puedo hacer eso con mi magia, porque la mía es de verdad, no como la de esos maguillos amigos tuyos de aquí-

TK:- y que haces, te metes en un sombrero gigante y apreses donde quieras, ji, ji, ji,-

RV:- no entupido, tengo un libro con conjuros para eso-

TK:- hay estas mintiendo verdad….verdad… es cierto, Ra es cierto, por que si es cierto…, es cierto?-

RV:-si-

TK: es cierto, eso es genial!- el se levanto y de inmediato comenzó a dar vueltas con las manos extendidas – puedes ir hay afuera, es increíble!- se detuvo - maravilloso,.. por que no vamos Ra, a conocer arlequines de todo el universo-

RV:- Eres un idiota, no voy a dejar todo por ir a "conocer arlequines"-

TK:- no te voy a convencer?...y si te digo que puedo cambiar-

RV:- no me voy, aquí tengo cosas importantes para mi, no iré-

TK:- bueno, solo te diré algo, si quieres venir con migo avísame…. Y si no esto y aquí en la feria, estoy en las bodegas del muelle-

RV:- en las bodega?-

TK:- HEY, a veces me gusta estar lejos de todos- no trate de entenderlo, no era mi deber, después de un adios y un hasta luego, regresamos a casa.

Yo creí que a esa hora todos en la torre estaban dormidos, lo creí por que con alegría vi que en el loby no había nada mas que los muebles, pero al dirigirme a mi habitación, note que al lado de mi puerta se encontraba nuestro líder.

RV:- Robin, otra vez vigilándome-

RB:- Raven, tenemos que hablar-

RV- de que?-

RB:- Raven, ya no te puedo cubrir mas, todo se esta saliendo de control-

RV:- controlar situaciones difíciles es tu especialidad-

RB:- si, pero mentirle a mis amigos no, Raven… no crees que lo ves demasiado?-

RV:- otra vez el sermón-

RB:- no, no, solo digo que lo mejor seria verlo menos tiempo, Raven, hoy te necesitábamos y por mas que te intentamos localizar, no respondías-

RV:- si hubieran llamado mí comunicador avisaría, siempre lo ando con migo- coloque mi mano en el lugar donde siempre llevaba mi comunicador, pero, no estaba, toque mí pecho para ver si lo llevaba entre mi capa, pero no, busque y busque pero nada.

RB:- lo olvidaste verdad!-no pude responder – Raven, tu no eres así, estas obsesionado con el, no has pensado que por esto algo malo puede pasar –

RV:- solo fue un error-

RB:- pero no fue el primero, varias veces te hemos intentado localizar y no respondes-

RV: - no volverá a pasar-

RB:-espero que así sea, además, mañana tienes que ir con Cyborg donde los titanes este, y no puedes faltar-

RV:- yo, por que yo?-

RB:- no lo se , ellos solicitaron ayuda específicamente de ustedes, seguro en para colocar un equipo o algo así-

RV:- y porque no mandas a…-

RB: - Raven, por favor- interrumpió de inmediato – ve por lo menos para que todos crean que cuando no estas es por que te mando a alguna parte, además son tus amigos y te necesitan-

RV:- esta bien-

RB:-buenas noches… te veo más tarde- se fue…. Con solo una desilusión por mi culpa.

_**si les soy sincera no se que pasara en el próximo capitulo, es que no lo he pensado, y disculpen si me tardo demasiado, ustedes saben, exámenes y eso, mil gracias por leer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wooo... hasta que al fin, ya termine este capitulo, estoy ultra cansada, por eso hacen falta tildes, ruego comprensión, gracias por sus comentarios ( otra ves con lo mismo), yo estoy para oir sugerencias y critica, incluso ideas, si algo no les gusta díganlo y ya saben si dejan su mail yo les responderé, solo le quiero pedir disculpas a _Maria Angela _porque no le pude responder. Bueno, no les quito mas tiempo._**

Sin mas que decir al otro día fuimos donde los titanes este; para que contar malos ratos, mejor continuo con lo "interesante", yo iba en le auto T con Cyborg, para no volar preferí ir con el, no fue mas que una tortura con ruedas.

CY:- hey Raven, tanto tiempo-

RV:- vas a empezar?-

CY:- no, no, claro que no, no quiero molestar a la "agente" de Robin-

RV:- agente?-

Cy:- si, siempre te manda a todas partes-

RV:-y?-

CY:- je, je, no solo digo, es para romper el hielo, pero lo que creo es que me vas a romper la cara; lo que pasa es que no me gustan los silencios largos-

RV:- deberías acostumbrarte-

CY: - vamos Raven, no hagas el viaje mas largo-

RV:- conduce, quieres?-nada mas que decir hasta que llegamos donde los Titanes Este; de inmediato nos pusimos a trabajar, terminamos muy tarde y volvimos a casa, bueno... llegamos a tiempo para la cena. Ya en casa a comer, un te fue suficiente para mi, como siempre Robin se metió en quien sabe en donde.

CB: -viejo que raro es Robin-

ST:- el no es raro solo le agrada estar solo-

CY:- yo estoy de acuerdo con el verde, quien se resiste a una cena de costillas, chuletas, lomo de ternera y jamón?...quien, ha,ha?-

CB:- yo por ejemplo-

CY:- tu no cuentas, en otras palabras, tu y tu estúpido tofu no cuentan-

CB:- que tienes contra el tofu!-

CY.- qué que tengo, hermano mi problema es que eso no es comida- señalo al tofu despectivamente.

CB:-si es comida y es solo para hombres-

CY:- si claro mira como te tiene el tofu- mientras esos dos buenos para nada seguían en su riña yo le pregunte a Star extrañada

RV:- porque no vino Robin?...esta enfermo?-

ST:- no, dijo que debía pasar unos planos para la computadora creo, realmente ignoro si era eso o debía organizar información para la base de datos-

RV:- oh... y te vas a que dar aquí?-

ST:- claro, es divertido ver las riñas de nuestros amigos, no te parece así?-

RV:- claro, claro, pero estoy muy cansada para ver eso, porque no me lo cuentas todo mañana- sugerí con hipocresía

ST:- claro, será un placer amiga Raven!- yo solo me alejé y dejé a cada quien en lo suyo; yo solo quería ir a mi habitación, pero, mientras caminaba, comencé a divagar dentro de mi mente, por eso solo caminaba como un zombie hacia mi cuarto, veía mis pies moviéndose y nada mas, ni siquiera note a Robin dirigiéndose hacia mi repleto de papeles y planos dentro de una caja, por todas esas cosas el también ignoro mi presencia.

Yo mitad autista, prácticamente ciego, ni el uno ni el otro pudimos evitarlo; pues... bien ... ya se lo imaginan, el y yo chocamos, fue un desastre, todo lo que el llevaba voló, no se como paso, pero, yo en un intento desesperado de evitar lo inevitable intente sostenerme de la camisa de mi amigo, grave error, lo único que conseguí fue empujarlo hacia mi, todavía recuerdo ese momento, caímos, pero la desgracia es que Robin lo hizo sobre mi, el para intentar golpearme puso sus manos a un lado y al otro de mi cabeza, yo continuaba sujeta a su camisa fuertemente y con lo ojos cerrados por el susto repentino.

Al abrirlos note a Robin frente de mi, cara a cara, solo unos centímetros no separaban a uno del otro; podía oír y sentir su respiración pesada a causa del sorpresivo incidente, su respiración acelerada y pesada, al igual que la mía.

RB:- estas bien?- fue lo primero que pregunto después de unos momentos mirándome de arriba abajo, yo no perdía atención a sus labios , no se porque

RV:- si, si, si, estoy bien... si estoy bien –

RB:- me alegro... no me perdonaría si te hubiera hecho daño- es ese momento algo exploto de la cocina ( claro fue mi culpa), nuestros amigos, aún ahí , no pasaron por alto el " ruidito" .

CB:- viejo, debe estar enojada – comento el chico bestia.

CY:- claro que si, se enojo por que ya esta harta de tu tofu-

CB:- no se enojo por mi tofu, si no por tu cara-

CY:- que insinúas?- ellos siguieron en lo suyo.

RV:- que dices!... no te preocuparías igual por el resto del equipo?-continuaba yo un poco sonrojada y sin nada que me "protegiese" puesto que mi capucha ya no estaba en su lugar.

RB:- claro,...claro,... como no... lo que tu digas- fue todo lo que dijo de manera concluyente, antes de... antes de... levantarse y quitarse de encima de mi, comenzando a recoger todo lo que tiro; yo me senté en el piso, más rápido de lo que imaginan el puso todas las cosas en la caja.

RB:- no se que le ves a ese Trik- me dijo al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el lobby, totalmente aturdida y desorientada por lo ocurrido, me puse en pie, y sin mas que hacer me dirigí a mi habitación, me tire sobre de la cama y repasaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido.

RV:- porqué pienso en eso?- me dije – solo fue un accidente, nada más... nada más...le pudo pasar a cualquiera, olvídalo y... duerme- dormí pero no olvidé.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es observar sentado en una roca viendo hacia arriba en un fondo oscuro.

RV:- Trik, que haces aquí?- el no respondió – Trik...Trik?-se levantó y se dirigió hacia la nada, desapareciendo en ella; yo lo seguí, corría y corría pero no llegaba a ninguna parte, me detuve pero todo a mi alrededor era igual – Trik...- nadie respondió – dónde estás?...dónde estoy?- dije para mi9 misma, me quite la capucha para estar más cómoda, de repente me invadió un sentimiento de inseguridad, comencé a voltear hacia todas partes, fijándome con atención, di unos pasos al frente, repetí la acción una y otra vez, en un momento dado, de las sombras se empezó a notar una silueta que caminaba directo a mi, no la perdí de vista ni un instante –quién eres!- dije con voz segura, aunque mis sentimientos eran todo lo contrario; con forme la sombra caminaba mas y mas se fueron disipando las dudas de quien era, por esas cosas del destino era Robin, el que venia hacia mi.

RV:- Robin, que gusto verte, sabes donde estamos?...bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es salir de aquí- Robin no respondió, solo daba un paso tras otro directo a mi , sin detenerse, cuando estábamos uno frente al otro, con gran ternura y comprensión me abrazo, me abrazaba fuertemente, como si tratase de evitar mi ida, pero en el sentía una gran tristeza y nostalgia -Robin ,... que tienes?... que te pasa?...- otra vez el silencio se hizo presente al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba mas y mas; yo respondí su abrazo con uno igual – todo va a estar bien...- repetía y repetía sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte.

TK:- la hermosa princesa confió en el, puesto que lo conocía, el sin embargo, guerrero defensor de la moral que le parecía mas correcta, no respondió de igual manera, pero... ella estará sola?; entregando una amistad incondicional, ocultando como el tesoro mas preciado un sobre aprecio tan puro como las aguas de un manantial, ignoro lo obvio , pero no lo hizo igual cuando cuando inicio el fin de su horrible destino- la voz de Trik y el mismo Trik se hicieron presentes una vez más, y no podían faltar sus graciosos movimientos que demandaba su trabajo, no pude evitar voltear para observar mientras narraba, al terminar voltee mi cabeza y note con gran sorpresa que Robin ya no estaba; exaltada e impactada, estaba ahí sola, que estaba pasando, por que todo era tan raro.

No me lo explico, ni se por que, pero quería ver mi mano, lentamente baje la cabeza, logre ver mis dedos impregnados de sangre.

RV:- qué es esto!- agache la mirada para lograr ver mi estomago, bañado en sangre, mi sangre, -Trik!- intente pedir ayuda, pero el ya no estaba –qué esta pasando?...Robin...-comencé a ver todo borroso y sentirme mareada, después me desmaye irremediablemente.

De inmediato me senté,... estaba en mi cama, todo había sido un sueño, suspire y me deje caer, no se por que soñé eso, pero definitivamente me sentía mas tranquila, -(tuk, tuk, tuk,...)- ni me había recuperado del todo y ya estaban molestando.

RB:- Raven, si estas despierta responde- era Robin, bueno ... pues... me levante de inmediato y fui a abrir la puerta.

RV:- Robin!...estas bien!-

RB:-!...que!...porqué preguntas eso, claro que estoy bien, mas bien yo debería hacerte esa pregunta –

RV:- a mi?-

RB:- si , has dormido toda la mañana, incluso, los demás vinieron a buscarte porque te querían invitar a ir a esos videojuegos donde metes monedas; casi destruyen tu puerta y tu siquiera les dijiste que se largaran-

RV:- tocaron, cuando, yo no los oí-

RB:- estas enferma?

RV:- no-

RB:- segura?- en eso mi estomago rugió tan pero tan fuerte que hasta Robin lo escucho , puso una cara de desconcierto y la acompaño con una suave sonrisa, a mi, por el contrario, se me subieron los colores al rostro – o puede ser que tengas hambre-

RV:- si-

RB:- bien , tenemos 3 opciones, o yo cocino, que no lo recomiendo; o tu cocinas, que espero que te niegues por que solo Star come tus platillos, o vamos a comer afuera-

RV:- creo que lo mejor seria comer afuera-

RB:- ok, prepárate a salir, ponte tu capa y tus zapatos y no perdamos mas el tiempo-

RV:- porque no mejor me baño primero?-

RB:- si, si, si; ve, te espero en el lobby- voy a ir a la parte en que llegue lista al lobby – estas lista?-

RV:- si-

RB:- tu capa esta bien sujeta?-

RV:- si-

RB:-te pusiste zapatos?- voltee a ver mis pies.

RV:- si-

RB:- entonces vámonos, pero primero, a la cochera si-

RV:-si- por desgracia Robin no vuela, o sea, mas tiempo perdido, yo con hambre y el buscando estúpida motocicleta, por fin se monto en ella y dijo.

RB:- te llevo?- arquee mi ceja y lo pensé bastante – vamos Raven, a como estas puede ser que te desmayes volando-

RV:- bueno...esta bien- subí a su motocicleta y me sujete de su cintura, y ... me sentí mas segura y tranquila; me recosté sobre su espalda y en eso pasaron por mi mente imágenes de aquel extraño sueño.

RB:- Raven, estas bien?-

RV:- no lo se-

RB:-... este... tengo una loca idea, porque no comemos pizza, te parece?-

RV:- si... claro-

RB:-si... claro- sin mas que decir el condujo hasta la pizzería, nunca me imagine que una moto fuese tan divertida, además, te ahorra eso de volar, ya en la pizzería ordenamos, mientras comíamos, se hizo presente la platica, tediosa platica.

RB:- Raven, no se si soy yo, pero , te noto un poco rara, sin ofender-

RV:- no me ofende, ya no-

RB:-es por lo de la caída verdad...bueno es que...perdón si...fue un accidente...-

RV:- lo se, lo se, no hay nada que hablar-

RB:- o acaso es que ... Trik te hizo algo, porque si lo hizo; te golpeo, te hizo sentir mal, se propaso con tigo?...-

RV:- no, no, claro que no!-

RB:- entonces?-

RV:- es que no se,... hace unas horas todo era tan... pero ya no-

RB:- seguro son cosas tuyas-

RV:-no lo se...tu crees en los sueños?-

RB:- no, son tonterías, eso es para niños-

RV:- es que... yo creo que a veces los sueños pronostican cosas... y eso es lo que temo-

RB:- por favor, no digas eso, un sueño es un sueño; me vas a decir que si sueñas que te voy a asesinar pasara, no oyes que ridículo-

RV:- si, ridículo-

RB:- no te mates por eso-

RV:- Robin, ti sientes afecto por mi?-

RB:- claro, acaso no somos amigos todos?-

RV:-si... grandes amigos-

RB: te digo algo Raven, pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, nosotros siempre estaremos con tigo, esta bien?-

RV:- solo quiero que me prometas que nunca me vas a traicionar-

RB:-que, tu sabes que eso jamás lo haría-

RV:- solo prométemelo-

RB:- ok, lo prometo todo bien-

RV:- si ... creo- (un silencio largo)- oye Robin, porque tu no fuiste a los videojuegos con los de más, no te invitaron?-

RB:- si, si me invitaron, pero yo tenia mucho que hacer, con la computadora, tu sabes, por eso me quede... y tu... porque dormiste tanto, mucho trabajo donde los Titanes Este?-

RV:- bueno si, pero esa no fue la razón, yo solo me acosté y dormí, después tuve una...el punto es que cuando tu tocaste yo ya estaba despierta-

RB:- ja, sueño pesado- de cientos de temas hablamos, seria imposible recordarlo todo, pero estuvo lindo el "desayuno-almuerzo". Ni por un segundo me volvió a pasar por la cabeza Trik o su propuesta, lastima que después de un tiempo tuvimos que regresar a la torre.

ST:-amiga Raven, veo que despertaste!-

RV:- que observadora-

CB:- viejo, que hacías saliendo con Raven he!- pregunto el Chico Bestia a nuestro líder (yo no oí nada).

RB:- salimos a comer-

CY:- oh!... no decidiste arriesgarte a comer lo que hace, cierto-

RB:- cierto- se susurraron una al otro.

CB:- viejo, que tanto hablan?-

CY:-nada bestita, son cosas de grandes-

CB:- yo soy grande!- comenzaron de nuevo a reñir.

ST:- amigo Robin, fuimos a un lugar grandioso, lleno de luces y aparatos que se activan con una moneda- contaba Star con mas que detalles.

RB:- genial, y te gustó?-

ST:- si mucho, lo que mas me gusto fue...- continuo describiendo absolutamente todo, y todo el resto del día fue así, hablar y hablar de cosas sin importancia y que no tienen razón para existir... en ese momento pensé "creo que Trik encanaría mucho con ellos"

_**Voy a intentar ser mas rápida, y a hacer esto mas interesante, ustedes saben, ..., gracias por todo... y respondiendo un comentario, yo no creo que Raven sea mala con Trik, lo que pasa es que Raven no le gustan las tonterías, pero que ironías, no le gustan las estupideces pero le gusta andar con un arlequín, quien la entiende...CHAO!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Perdón, mil perdones por el retraso,... es que... tube problemas cósmicos, lo siento, pero aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por sus comentarios que siempre los leo con gran alegría y,... bueno, lo mismo de siempre, manden sus comentarios de lo que sea, para mi su opinión es importante... en serio!**_

Todo era tan genial, tan perfecto, todo estaba bien... y lo mejor era que desde hace tiempo no nos atacaban; pero... ese sueño... no lo olvidaba, en ese entonces lo tenia muy presente, no lo podía olvidar: La mañana vino y todo era... genial como dije antes; pensé que tenia que ir a desayunar con los demás; me puse mi capa y al abrir la puerta, me tope con la cara del Chico Bestia.

CB:- hola Raven-

RV:- heeem.. hola-

CB:- este… Raven, estas de buen humor hoy,...no?-

RV:- depende, para que?-

CB:- este... yo pensaba que... si te gustaría ir al cine... tu sabes... –

RV:- no-

CB:- oh.. segura?-

RV:- si, voy a salir en la tarde-

CB:- a si, claro salir, pues... que te diviertas-dijo enfadado antes de dar media vuelta e irse, no le tome importancia, después de todo era el Chico Bestia.

Yo seguí mi camino hasta llegar al lobby, ya el Chico Bestia estaba con sus vídeo juegos y su inseparable amigo, el solo repetía histérico y casi enfadado.

CB:- porque, porque, no lo entiendo?-

CY:- tranquilo bestita, dale tiempo- yo no entendía nade, para mi, eran comentarios entre ellos. Robin estaba preparándose algo para desayunar en la cocina, yo (no se por que) decidí sentarme en el desayunador... así podría hablar con Robin.

RV:- que tal?-

RB:- hola Raven... quieres que te prepare algo?-

RV:- solo unas tostadas y un te... si no te importa?-

RB:- claro que no-

RV:- y Star?

RB:- esta paseando a esa mascota extraña que tiene, ese gusano, ya se me olvido como se llamaba-

RV:- Cevita?-

RB:- si,si, ese bicho- conversaba el mientras cocinaba – te veo con mas ánimos-

RV:- bueno... siento que hoy sera un gran día-

RB:- y eso?-

RV:- no lo se, es solo que lo siento-

RB:- quien sabe... tal vez descubras algo que te asombre-

RV:- eso espero- conteste luego de un suspiro y reposar mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

RB:- listo, unas tostadas y un te... esto es para mi-

RV:- te comerás todo eso?-

RB:- necesito energía-comento, luego tomo el enorme emparedado y lo devoró como si jamas hubiese comido.

RV:- !...provecho...- dije mas asustada que otra cosa – hey Robin... hoy voy donde, tu sabes- susurré .

RB:- donde el Trik?- respondió después de tragar su desayuno.

RV:-SI-

RB:- no se por que vas donde el, el debería venir aquí-

RV:- no así es mejor, nos evita problemas- dije señalando al C¡hico Bestia y a Cyborg.

RB:- pues eso el poco caballeroso-

RV:- a mi me gusta todo como esta-

RB:- yo no lo se... aya tu...- terminamos de susurrar, en eso entro Star con su bichejo ese, dijo algo en tamaraniano ( porque no habla solo en un idioma... en nuestro idioma) y se fue directo a hablar con Robin. Como iba a salir hasta la tarde, fui a mi habitación a leer, me senté en la cama y cerré los ojos un momento, cuando los abrí y me disponía a leer escuche algo aterrador.

-hola, esta la señora de la casa!-estaban tocando la puerta de la torre.

CY:- yo abriré- dijo Cyborg muy extrañado.

-hola!-

CY:- ho... hola...-

- como esta, andamos vendiendo galletas, quiere una?-

CY:- no gracias-

-vamos, pruebe una-

CY:- dije no gracias-

-que tonterías!; todos aman las galletas, tome coma una, tome, tome, esta y esta, coma galletas, coma, coma-

CY:- no no quiero, no, déjeme- gritaba Cyborg, poro se notaba que le obstruía la boca. Sin pensarlo mucho salí de mi cuarto para ver que pasaba, llegue de nuevo al lobby y solo vi a Starfire y a Chico Bestia.

RV:- que pasa?-pregunte.

ST:- no lo se, pero hay viene- me contesto Star con algo de temor.

CB:- viejo...-todos nos quedamos esperando para ver quien salia (o entraba, bueno no lo se) de la puerta del lobby... los segundos parecían eternos... todo se volvió mas tenso, en el instante de mas densidad en el ambiente , se abrió la puerta.

TK:- hola, alguien quiere galleta!-

RV:- Trik!-

TK:- hola Ra!... galleta?-

RV:- que demonios haces aquí!-

TK:- redondeándome el sueldo...- respondió mientras sostenía una bandeja llena de galletas, se coloco justo en el centro del lobby .

CB:- viejo, como te atreves a entrar asi-

TK:- ... ten, come una galleta, come, come, come...- repetía mientras introducía las galletas a la boca de Chico Bestia a la fuerza , lo relleno de ellas, fueron tantas que callo desmallado – ya no quieres, que lastima-

ST:- amigo bestia estas bien, que le hiciste!- Trik no respondió, solo se le quedo viendo fijamente.

TK:- no puede ser!... como tienes el cabello tan abrillante, te lo lavas y enjuagas dos veces?-

ST:- si, como lo notaste!-

TK:- se ve a leguas!- yo tome la bandeja llena de ira y se la di a Star .

RV:- Star, vete a comer esto a tu cuarto-

ST:- pero... no quiero...-

RV:- no me importa, solo vete!-ella obedeció sin objetar nada (claro, la asuste) tomo al Chico Bestia y salio de ahí a una velocidad jamas vista – que rayos haces aquí!-

TK:- vine a verte-

RV:- no puedes venir aquí!-

TK:- si puedo, mirame-

RV:- no, no puedes, que pasa si viene Robin?-

TK:- no importa- paso su mano derecha por mi cintura y me acercó a el, mientras que con su mano libre quito mi capucha.

RV:- que haces!-

TK:- lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo-puso su mano detrás de mi cabeza y empezó a acercar su rostro mas y mas al mio, de la sorpresa me quede inmóvil, no podía creerlo; solo momentos nos separaban. Pero algo haló a Trik por la espalda y no separo, lo haló tan fuerte que hizo que diera media vuelta.

RV:- Robin!- el fue el que nos separo.

TK:- hola Robin, como estas?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

RB:- dejala-

TK:- quien me lo ordena,... tu?-

RB:- dejala!-

TK:- no soportas que seamos felices?-

RB:- dejala y vete-

TK:- yo vine con un propósito y ese es llevarla con migo-

RB:- no lo creo-termino y dio un certero golpe en la cara a Trik

RV:- Robin, Basta!-intente usar mis poderes pero no podía; el comenzó a pelear con su kali, Trik solo lo esquivaba, yo como un intento de detenerlo me coloque en frente de el y sujeté sus hombros con fuerza – Robin, ya basta, detente!-

RB:- tonta!- respondió el, y después, me clavo el kali en el estomago, me atravesó de lado a lado, yo caí de rodillas, levante mi cara para ver a Robin

RV:- por que?...- pregunte con la poca fuerza que tenia – por que me traicionas?-

RB:- por que no lo intuiste antes- fueron las ultimas que oí antes de caer en el piso del lobby.

Me senté rápidamente, otro sueño, genial no, toque mi cabeza como para intentar ubicarme ( ya estaba harta de eso, pero no importaba). Ya eran mas de las 4:00 pm y no estaba en la feria;... por que habré dormido tanto?... sin pensarlo dos veces fui a ver a Trik, ya debía estar terminando su función; no fue mayor problema encontrarlo, estaba en el lugar de siempre.

TK:- y el recordó al joven que todos los sueños... se pueden hacer realidad – terminó Trik su cuento, el cual todos aplaudieron –gracias, gracias, son un publico maravilloso, los espero mañana- se despidió Trik de todos, cuando se disipo lo bola de gente, pudo distinguirme –Ra!- saludo y se dirigió hacia mi – hace tiempo que no te veía!-

RV:- he estado ocupada-

TK:- claro que si-

RV: - si, enserio... pero, por que tengo que darte razones-

TK: - no se... por que quieres hablar, bueno, y por que has estado ocupada?-

RV:- bueno, Robin me dijo que fuera a unas partes, tu sabes que a veces es un fastidio-

TK:-si , tal vez tenia el antifaz muy apretado y entro en etapa de fastidio absoluto ja,ja,ja- al Terminar Trik su comentario me quede fría y muy extrañada; le di vueltas en mi cabeza y no logre hallar una explicación, por eso, para responder mi duda pregunte.

RV:- y como sabes que Robin usa antifaz?-

TK:- este,... este... emmmm- repetía para hacer tiempo – bueno, supongo... la mayor parte de los "héroes" los usan..-

RV:- como sabes que usa antifaz, si nunca lo has visto y yo nunca te lo he contado?- dije con voz mas fuerte.

TK:- si te dijo que fue una corazonada... me crees?-

RV:- no-

TK:.- y si te digo que lo vi en un sueño?-

RV:- no-

TK:- y si te digo que tengo poderes psíquicos?-

RV:- habla o te rompo los brazos!- dije con tono amenazante.

TK:- no,no, los brazos no, hablare,... este... te acuerdas del día que no viniste?... que no fue ayer!-

RV:-si...-

TK:- ese día yo daba mi función, con mascarita y todo, y en eso vi a Robin entre la gente pero como alejado,... entiendes... yo seguía en lo mio y todos felices, y todo genial; cuando termine mi trabajo me iba a ir, y entonces, de la nada y solo por molestar, el se acercó a mi y me dijo " hey tu eres Trik", yo no sabia si quedarme callado, correr, gritar o responder... pero respondí de una manera profunda, diciendo "siiiiiiiiiip", "sabes quien soy yo"dijo el, y yo dije "noooooop" y el siguió, "soy Robin, y necesito hablar con tigo" "de" respondí, " de Raven ; por tu culpa ha cambiado y ha dejado todas sus responsabilidades a un lado" yo no entendía nada de lo que me estaba hablando, entonces me pare de manos y le dije " puedes hacer esto?" "claro!... pero ese no es el punto" " y te puedes parar en una sola mano y poner tus pies en tu cabeza así?" dije " hey amigo, te estas haciendo el gracioso?" "nop" "entonces quitate esa mascara y habla con seriedad" me dijo, me puse en pie, me quiete la mascara, y entonces siguió "debes, no, tienes que alejarte de ella!" yo me puse pálido y respondí "por que, no entiendo?...sera que soy un idiota?" " no lo se" me dijo y siguió " pero por tu culpa ella ha cambiado y esta muy rara; yo pienso que es por ti, tu eres mala influencia para ella y además no la mereces" " y quien eres tu, su padre, perdoname, pero yo no la obligo a venir"conteste con un poquito de sorpresa, sarcasmo he hipocresía " que clase de hombre eres que ni siquiera va a su casa para que su familia te conozca?por lo menos por amabilidad deberías dejarla en la puerta, que tal si le pase algo" " por Dios Robin, al que le puede pasar algo es a mi, la niña se sabe defender sola y tu lo sabes bien" entonces me agarro de mi camisita y me amenazo como, como, como los mafiosos de las películas y dijo " tu no me engañas;as amigo, y solo te digo una cosa, y tenla presente, desde ahora tienes cuatro enemigos y cuatro pares de ojos vigilándote" y me soltó y se fue caminando, y cuando lo vi a una distancia prudente le grite " yo no soy tu amigo!" y eso es todo-

RV:- como que lo sabe?... como Robin sabe que me divierto con tigo?-

TK:- bueno... este.. yo creí que tu lo habías notado, pero desde hace un tiempo atrás nos ha estado siguiendo como, como, como esos espías misteriosos, se esconde entre las cosas y nos sigue poquito a poquito; yo no sabia en ese entonces que era Robin, yo pensé que era alguien al cual le debía dinero, por eso no te dije nada y me hacia el desentendido-

RV:- no lo puedo creer...- dije casi desconsolada.

TK:- hay Raven, no es para tanto- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

RV:-no,... si es para tanto... yo lo vi en mis sueños y aun así lo ignore, por que no lo intuí-

TK:- hay Raven,... tal vez lo que pasa es que no le gustan los arlequines como yo-

RV:- de seguro se lo contó a los demás...-

TK:- a quienes?... a los otros tres pares de ojos?-

RV:- por eso el Chico Bestia se enfado... por que sabía que vendría a verte!-

TK:- todos me envidian por que soy bonito, eso no es una sorpresa- Trik quedo mas ignorado por mi parte, yo tenia un gran problema con Robin y eso no se podía quedar así. Necesitaba respuestas y solo Robin las tenia, deje al pobre Trik hablando solo, de donde estaba volé como nunca lo he hecho hasta la torre; llena de ira que controle (quien sabe como) llegue por fin a mi destino, al dirigirme de nuevo al lobby (por alguna razón que hasta hoy no la he encontrado) me detuve en la puerta, y en ese instante los oí.

CB:- debe estar con trik!-

CY:- claro que esta con Trik, pero... tu ya hablaste con el cierto Robin?-

RB:- si, hable con el pero quien sabe si la deje en paz-

ST:- a mi me preocupa mucho nuestra amiga Raven-

RB:- a mi también, pero no podemos hacer nada-

CB:- si podemos, podemos desapareserlo!-

CY:- woo, woo, woo, amigo verde no te pongas así!-

CB:- es que lo odio!-

RB:- como sea, recuerden que ella cree que ustedes no saben nada-

ST:- y... hasta cuando continuaremos con la farsa?-

RB:- hasta que sea necesario-

CY:- o hasta que se casen-

CB:- no, ni en broma viejo!-

ST:- y como es ese arlequín Trik?-

RB:-normal,... cabello largo, ojos verdes,... "normal"-

CY:- bueno bestita, por lo menos tienen algo en común; el tiene los ojos verdes, y tu eres verde-

CB:- callate Cyborg, no estoy de humor...-

RB:-... espere que todo esto salga bien- no lo soporte mas, les juro que no pude mas, mi ira paso a otro nivel, tenia tanta rabia que sin pensarlo volé la puerta y destruí todos los monitores junto con todo lo eléctrico que había en ese lugar, hasta las luces, por suerte la luces de emergencia no las logre hacer trizas ( sino hubiésemos que dado a obscuras); claro que después de eso todos se dieron cuenta y pudieron ver que me encontraba exactamente en la puerta.

ST:- que pasa!- grito Starfire, Robin al verme se quedo inmóvil, que mas iba a hacer el sínico.

RV:- me mentiste!- dije con la conteniendo mi furia con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

RB:- Raven!-

RV:- me mentiste, me traicionaste, yo confié en ti, hicimos una promesa!- gritaba al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a el para tenerlo frente a frente.

RB:- no Raven, no!- intentaba explicar.

RV:- entonces, que es esto!-

RB:- no es lo que crees!-

RV:- no es lo que creo!; entonces no les contaste a ellos de Trik, entonces no me traicionaste!- Robin se quedo en silencio – yo confié en ti...pensé que eras bueno.. pensé que... fui una estúpida, yo lo vi todo, todo lo vi en mis sueños y sin embargo preferí ignorar-

RB:- Raven, tu no entiendes, ese Trik no es bueno para ti-

RB:- y quien te lo dice, una corazonada, quien eres tu para decir eso, quien eres tu para decidir mi vida?

RB:- no lo vez, por Trik has cambiado!-

RV:- tal vez siempre fui así, pero por intentar encajar me escondía, ahora el viene y me acepta como soy y tu dices que he cambiado cuando nunca te tomaste el tiempo para conocerme- se quedo en silencio – ya no quiero estar aquí,... con personas que me vigilan y me cuestionan, ... que me sonríen de frente y me apuñalan por la espalda... yo no me merezco esto,... ya no- salí de inmediato de ese lugar, no recuerdo nada mas, si me gritaron algo,... no lo se, solo recuerdo que comenzó a llover como nunca... y debajo de la lluvia disidí que mi lugar estaba donde sea... pero con Trik.

_**Gracias por todo, no saben que tan feliz me hacen, y respondiendo algunos de sus comentarios, a Altariel de Vailinor gracias por notar lo de mi escritura pero lo escribí así al propio, no se si este mal, pero se oye mas bonito y de nada, eres un gran escritor. a Paola gracias también, y respondiéndote... no creo que Trik se sobrepase... pero no lo se en realidad...no lo he pensado todavía. A El Santo Pegaso debo admitir que eres muy original, jajaja... fue muy gracioso lo que hiciste, y 1000 gracias. A Irene Z. gracias por tomar tu tiempo y leer mi fic aunque no sepas quienes son los Titanes, por ultimo, pero no menos importantes, a todos los que leen mi fic, y perdón por el retraso, como les dije mi vida es un caos pero aqui estoy, ... me emocione escribiendo... dejen sus comentarios, hasta pronto!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Hola amigos, como están, ya acabo de terminar este capitulo, me duelen las manos, pero no importa vale la pena!. Sigo con los problemas cósmicos (es que el universo conspira contra mi) pero lo he de vencer. Les voy a decir lo mismo de todo el tiempo, por favor manden sus comentarios, lo que les pareció o no, que les gustaría ver, si les cae mal Trik o no, si quieren que Raven se que de con Robin o con el arlequín, en fin lo que sea, no se preocupen si lastiman el corazón de una chica , jejeje (que cursi se oye eso verdad), ya no les quito mas el tiempo"**_

Con mi mente clara acerca de lo que quería, volé y volé para encontrarme con el que deseaba ver, la lluvia era terrible, los rayos con sus imponentes gritos y la noche con su sabana sepulcral eran los únicos que me hacían compañía… los únicos que no me lastimaban; no quería aceptar lo que Robin me hizo, pero era cierto; yo confié en el y fui una tonta, yo lo vi en mis sueños y preferí olvidarlos; no lo creía, no lo quería creer, pero era cierto; le confesé mi secreto y lo primero que hizo fue traicionarme,…¿Por qué?. Mi mente era un mar de odios, imágenes, iras y sentimientos de impotencia, lo que calmaba un poco mi espíritu fragmentado era la lluvia que me abrasaba en su fría tranquilidad.

Cuando pude ver la feria note que su iluminación alegre no estaba, no había nada ni nadie, ni juegos, ni gente, nada. Baje para buscar a Trik, lo único que me quedaba; el vivo escenario casi circense, en cuestión de horas se transformo en tétrico y sombrío. Buscaba a Trik desesperadamente, entre cada juego, cada puesto, cada lugar donde alguna vez nos vimos… pero nada; con frió y ya sin fe, la desesperación se apoderaba poco a poco de mi, el viento soplaba y mi capa corría alegre con el… pero, alegría era lo que menos tenia en ese momento; papeles, basura, y ruidos que venían de objetos que n conocía acompañaban el ambiente… todo estaba (como siempre)… menos Trik.

RV:- Trik, donde estas, sal…donde estas Trik, … soy yo!...Trik?- grite pero no recibí respuesta – ayúdame por favor…- dije de manera casi imperceptible.

Cuando ya no sabia que mas hacer, como por arte de magia vino a mi un recuerdo; el recuerdo de Trik … diciéndome "bueno… solo te diré algo, si quieres venir con migo avísame y si no estoy aquí en la feria, estoy en las bodegas del muelle"

RV:- el muelle, de seguro esta en el muelle!- pensé… tenia que ir con el,… tenia que ir al muelle… tenia que llegar ya.

Sin mas que perder (por que ya lo había perdido todo) fui directo a las bodegas del muelle; ni la noche, ni la insistente lluvia podían detenerme, estaba demasiada cerca para rendirme. Después de un tiempo, (no se cuanto ni reimporta) llegue a las bodegas… eran, no se cuantas, pero eran muchísimas; como rayos iba a encontrarlo?… como?; no lo sabia, pero desistir no era una opción para mi, así que hice lo único que podía hacer, revisarlas una por una hasta encontrado ; tarde o temprano con este método lo iba a hacer.

Escogiendo una bodega al azar decidí probar suerte

RV:- Trik… estas ahí?- pero nadie respondió, -Trik- probé en la siguiente pero nada, - Trik si estas ahí contesta!- la misma suerte, - hola, Trik!... por favor dime que estas ahí…- nada -súper- dije con mucha frustración. Así estuve por un gran rato, la noche avanzaba mas y mas, la lluvia no cesaba y la neblina (típica de esos lugares)hizo su aparición; mojada con frió y ya sin fe seguí y seguí probando suerte hasta que la fortuna me sonrió.

RV:- Trik, estas ahí ?- pregunte inmediatamente después de abrir las puertas de la bodega llena de cajas de madera iguales a las que había al rededor de mi sitio de búsqueda y en los muelles; la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar, puesto que podía entrar por unos enormes ventanales en el techo, todo era tan sombrío, el sonido del agua golpeando el techo y un que otra gotera eran igual de espantosos – Trik...Trik?-

TK: -Raven?...eres tu?- salio Trik de detrás de unas cajas, muy extrañado al verme - que haces aquí'... y a esta hora?- yo me sentí tan aliviada al verlo, y tan feliz, que lo único que hice fue correr hacia el y extender sus brazos al rededor de su cintura, cuando lo hice me sentía protegida... nadie me podía dañar.

RV:- Trik ... en donde estabas?-

TK:- pues... aquí ...- contesto después de abrazarme también – pero Ra que tienes, que re pasa, estas empapada y temblando de frió; viniste sola?- decía con preocupación y un cierto toque de desconcierto en su voz.

RV:-si-

TK:- pero mira lo hora y el tiempo, te pudo pasar algo-

RV:- no me importa, me tenia que ir, ya no podía- respondí con voz entre cortada-

TK:- ...Ra... levanta la cara...mírame-

RV:- por que?-

TK:- mirame...- ordenaba,... yo no quería verlo, pero al final desistí, fije un instante mis ojos en los suyos, luego voltee la mirada... pero no mi rostro – Ra ... estabas llorando?...-

RV:- no – mentía en vano – es el agua de la lluvia ... me callo en la cara... es todo...-

TK:- no me mientas, yo se que has estado llorando ... que tienes ... cuéntame ...-

RV:- es que el y yo , yo confié y todos sabían, fui una tonta, lo vi, lo vi, yo lo vi!- hablaba rápidamente.

TK:- Ra, no te entiendo nada-

RV:- le dije, yo le dije!-

TK:- que?-

RV:- si se lo dije y yo pende que, pero no y...-

TK:- Ra no te estoy entendiendo-

RV:- es que me fui y no voy a volver, no ya no, no quiero volver-

TK:- no quieres volver a donde?- decía alterado al no poder entenderme.

RV:- a la Torre!-

TK:-a la Torre, porque?-

RV:- por él, ya te lo dije, no lo quiero ver-

TK:- a quien!-

RV:- a Robin...a Robin... no lo quiero ver- coloque mi cabeza en su pecho; el puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y me abrazo mas fuerte .

TK:- Ra... mira... calmate, todo va a estar bien, ya todo paso, cálmate y cuéntame lo ocurrido ... que tienes, porque estas así, tu no te alteras con nada; mira, yo te puedo ayudar solo si te calmas... esta bien!-

RV:- si-

TK:- entonces... porque no quieres ver a Robin ?-

RV:- por que el me traiciono-

TK:- como?-

RV:- le dijo a todos lo de tu y yo, yo se lo conté y el me dijo que no se lo iba a contar a nadie-

TK:-y... se lo contó a quienes?-

RV:- a Cyborg, a Chico Bestia y a Starfire-

TK:- tus otros amigos?-

RV:- ellos ya no son mis amigos,... fui una entupida, yo lo vi en mis sueños!-

TK:- en tus sueños?-

RV:- si... soñé con tigo y con Robin, el primero era que tu contabas una historia y el segundo que Robin te atacaba-

TK:- y tu crees en los sueños?-

RV:- si, lo hago-

TK:- en ocasiones pronostican cosas... yo también creo el los sueños-comentaba para tranquilizarme.

RV:- por que hizo esto?-

TK:- Ra... no será que le das mucha importancia a eso?-

RV:- no, todo el tiempo es así, me juzgan, me persiguen, me interrogan, ya estoy arta!-

TK:- pero Ra, ellos han sido tus amigos mucho tiempo-

RV:- ellos no son mis amigos... ya no lo son...-

TK:- no te estarás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua ?-

RV:- pensé que me entendías !-

TK:- te entiendo, pero no quiero que tomes una decisión de buenas a primeras-

RV:- no es "de buenas a primeras" ...ya lo pensé ... y mucho- el calor de sus brazos me tranquilizaba mas y mas

TK:- mi querida Raven- dijo – te han lastimado mucho, no es así?- yo continué callada – y no es la primera vez,...Ra yo estoy aquí con tigo y no me voy a separar de ti – los rayos y la lluvia se hacían presentes con mas y mas fuerza, el viento silbaba como para que no nos olvidáramos de el; entre la soledad, el silencio, el eco y todo lo que había en el escondite de el arlequín, empecé a buscar el valor para decirle.

RV:- Trik- dije al mismo tiempo en que lo abrase con mas seguridad – quiero... quiero... quiero que me lleves con tigo-

TK:- que!- respondió mas que sorprendido.

RV:- lo pensé y ... ya no me queda nada que sea importante para mi.. nada-

TK:- pero Ra, ten en cuenta que tu vida seria muy diferente de ese momento en adelante-

RV:- lo se, lo se!... ya lo se...-

TK:- ya no volverías a ver a nadie-

RV:- eso es lo que espero-

TK:- pero...-dijo dudoso.

RV:- pero que?-

TK:- si ellos se lo proponen ... te encontrarían-

RV:- no lo creo-

TK:- creelo, ellos encuentran todo en cualquier parte-

RV:- tienes razón... pero que podemos hacer?-

TK :- Fácil!- sonrió muy alegre y continuo – es solo cuestión de ser creativos!-

RV:- creativos!- lo voltee a ver.

TK:- claro,... creativos! y ya no será mas problema-

RV:- ahora la que no entiende soy yo- respondí.

TK:- mira, ellos nos pueden encontrar aquí

RV:- si y...-

TK:- pero si no estamos aquí, lógicamente, no nos van a poder encontrar-

RV:- eso es lógico-

TK:- no entiendes Ra, afuera hay cientos de lugares, cada uno mas maravilloso que el anterior; fantásticos, inexplotables, e... inalcanzables...-

RV:-?-

TK:- Ra, si nos vamos muy pero muy lejos de aquí, ... a miles de Km. de aquí, no nos encontraran porque no sabrán en donde buscar; que te parece la idea!-

RV:- te refieres a... "conocer arlequines"?

TK.- si, exacto, ir aya afuera y explorar, podemos vivir donde queramos, donde tu quieras, en un lugar sin Robines o Chicos Bestia, o Cyborgs o Starfires; seriamos libres y felices y ya no nos juzgarían-

RV:- y... como haríamos eso?-

TK:- eso que?-

RV:- eso de irnos de aquí-

TK:- mas fácil aun!-

RV:- ?-

TK:- con tu libro, ya sabes, el que te puede llevar donde tu quieras-

RV:- ahhh... el libro...-

TK:- si, el libro!- Trik no sabia que no lo tenia, por la ira lo había olvidado.

RV:- Trik es una excelente idea-

TK:- verdad que lo es, es que hoy me levante menos idiota-

RV:- ni tanto...-

TK:-?-

RV:- por que... no tengo el libro-

TK:- como?-

RV:- lo que pasa es que yo deseaba salir de la Torre y... no lo traje con migo-

TK:- y como nos vamos a ir lejos?-

RV:- no lo se-

TK:- no puedes volver por el?-

RV:- ... no... lo siento- se veía un poco de tristeza en la cara de Trik – te desilusioné verdad- dije triste también.

TK:- no, no, no, ... solo que ahora tendremos que pensar en otra cosa-

RV:- Trik lo siento, lo lamento, fue mi culpa, yo no..., realmente lo siento, pero lo importante es que estamos aquí, que estoy aquí como tu querías...-el puso sus dedos sobre mis labios, después acaricio mi rostro con ternura; mi corazón se aceleraba mas y mas, acerco sus labios a los míos, casi podía sentir el roce de su boca.

RV:- Trik- fue lo único que pude decir mirando sus labios con atención al igual que el lo hacia con migo, ya el mal tiempo no tenia importancia; ese momento era para nosotros, el continuaba acariciando mi cara con ternura y suavidad, coloco su otro mano su otra mano en mi cintura y me acerco a el, yo coloque mis manos en su pecho tibio y abrigado; ya no sentía frió aunque me encontraba mojada de pies a cabeza, por eso, cuando Trik me abrazo también lo empape, pero a el eso lo tenia sin cuidado; no podía creer lo que estaba pasando; todo mi cuerpo temblaba... pero no era por mi congelada ropa, en ese instante Trik dijo.

TK:- solo necesito que me respondas algo...- en ese momento pensé "...Trik, con solo dos palabras me puedes cambiar la vida".

_**"Gracias portados sus comentarios... pero ley uno que me hiso reír como histérica, era de michel,no se si dice McravenxTrik o RavenxTrik(tal vez fue un teclazo)...de cualquier forma gracias (pero por favor aclara mi duda,si!), te lo agradezco muchìsimo...a el Santo Pegaso q siempre escribe y siempre me deja en suspenso, a jerras que es un gran amigo, a mariana F. Que dejo muy en claro que no quería para nada que Ra volviera con Robin ( esos son los comentarios que te hacen pensar jejeje!) y a todos los que ven mi fic, pondría el nombre de todos pero duraría como un siglo, mejor los ven ustedes mismos... ahhhh también a Shadow the Dark que fue uno de los primeros y aun esta aquí. En fin a todos gracias, y ya saben lo que no les gusta díganlo... CHAO!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

Este es el próximo cap, no les quitotas tiempo por que me estan esperando y voy tarde (me van a matar!) disfrútenlo y dejen comentarios!

Yo no sabía que hacer, todo parecía un sueño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía segura, feliz y emocionada; yo solo temblaba entre sus brazos; ya la lluvia era imperceptible para mi… comencé a sentir como mariposas en el estomago, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido por la emoción y no pude evitar ruborizarme ante el… talvez pasaría lo que por años pensé que no iba a pasar.

TK:- solo necesito que me respondas algo…-dijo con su voz tenue y seductora, yo no hacia mas que mirarlo… ya estaba hechizada por el, y su magia era mas fuerte que la mía –dime…- continuo, yo ya no podía esperar mas -…… de que rayos me sirves, si no tienes el libro?- su voz se volvió fuerte, segura y agresiva, pero no grito.

RV:-p,perdón?-pregunte desconcertada, tal vez había oído mal.

TK:- si Raven; de que rayos me sirves si no tienes el libro?-

RV:- Trik… que estas diciendo?-

TK:- por Dios,… de todas me toco la mas estúpida…-dijo con desprecio e ironía, moviendo lentamente su cabeza hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha; yo continuaba entre sus brazos pero no sabia lo que pasaba,… "se habrá vuelto loco, será una broma?" pensaba como un intento desesperado de negar la realidad.

No so de donde ni como, pero de un rápido movimiento de su mano saco un collar extraño y me lo coloco tan velozmente que no lo pude impedir.

RV:- que es esto?- pregunte tocándome el cuello he intentando ver lo que me había puesto (¡claro, que eso fue inútil).

TK:- es un regalo Ra!...para la princesa-con una de sus manos me tomo del cabello violentamente, me dio media vuelta y me empujo hacia delante; caí de rodillas al piso, si no hubiese puesto mis manos… el golpe hubiese sido inevitable. Yo mire el piso con cara de espanto y sorpresa… que le pasaba a Trik, porque se portaba de esa manera?. Me puse en pie y me voltee para tener a Trik frente a mí.

RV:- Trik detente, que tienes, es alguna clase de hechizo?-

TK:- no te preocupes Ra!- decía con maldad en sus ojos y una sonrisa que expresaba el mismo sentir –me siento de maravilla!-decía mientras daba paso tras paso, acercándose mas y mas .

RV:- Trik detente, antes de que te arrepientas!- pero no hacia caso alguno –Trik, no quiero lastimarte!- no respondió –tu lo quisiste!- intente usar mis poderes... pero no pude, lo intente mil veces y nada, sacudía mis manos , lo intentaba de nuevo y nada; definitivamente algo andaba mal y la mejor opción era salir volando de ahí… lo hubiese hecho… si hubiese podido, algo estaba pasando con mis poderes, y no me estaba gustando.

En algún momento entre mi problema y mi desesperación me distraje (perdiendo tiempo valioso); la alzar la mirada ví con espanto a Trik frente a mi, ya no sentía ganas de estar con el, ya no quería verlo, quería estar en la Torre, pero ya era tarde.

Trik me sujetó fuertemente del brozo, yo me retorcía del dolor a la vez que consumía un grito en mi boca.

TK:-que pasa Ra!- pregunto con hipocresía – no puedes usar tus poderes?... que pena, pero no te angusties princesa, yo te daré una explicación- mientras el hablaba yo intentaba liberarme dándole golpes en su brazo con mi mano libre, aguantando el enorme daño que me estaba haciendo.

RV:- suéltame!- repetía una y otra vea, pero todo fue en vano.

TK:-conoces las joyas de khas?- lo voltee a ver con una mueca de dolor en mí cara por lo que me estaba haciendo, no solo en el cuerpo, sino también en el alma… ahora lo había perdido todo.

RV:-esto es!...-

TK:- si princesa, el collar de khas; sabes que hace o no, bueno, si no lo sabes te refrescare tu pequeño cerebro, esto absorbe los poderes de los magos y hechiceros para que sean como simples personitas, mientras tengas puesto esto, no podrás hacer nada y es mas- me acerco a su cara, yo grite cuando lo hizo –ni aunque te lo quites podrás hacer nada, entre mas dures con el, el efecto durara mas… te lo obsequio para que no digas que no te doy cosas bonitas-

RV:- eres un maldito…aaaahhh!-

TK:- gracias, tu si sabes alagar a las personas…- en ningún momento dejo su tono sarcástico.

RV:- yo pensé que….-

TK:- que te amaba, prrrrrrrr- interrumpió – valla que eres estúpida, quien va a querer a alguien como tu, solo mírate, ja, me das asco, no puedo creer que permití que me viesen con tigo; realmente Robin tenia razón, no eres mas que un bicho raro y tonto además, ni siquiera pudiste traer el libro, pero eso me pasa por ser amable; claro! Yo quería que no sufrieras tanto por que , a pesar de lo que digan, creo que eres una chica, pero ya no va a pasas, en el próximo lo hago de golpe…. Si fueses bonita por lo menos diría que de una forma o de otra me la pase bien, pero bueno… no espero que entiendas mi dolor-

RV:- si tanto querías el libro, porque no lo robaste de la Torre?-

TK:- en serio que eres estúpida, no entiendes que te ocupaba a ti y al libro?... ahora voy a tener que ir a la Torre y robárselo al verde, a la chatarra con patas, a la extraterrestre boba y a tu amiguito Robin-

RV:- ya los conocías?-

TK:- por supuesto, crees que iba a venir aquí sin saber nada?-

RV:- y para que quieres el libro, para que me quieres a mi?-

TK:-a el libro, para nada, y a ti…. También, para nada!-

RV:- entonces por que lo hiciste?-

TK:- por dinero niña, de que otra manera alguien estaría con tigo, si no fuese por dinero,….pero… talvez todo fue para mejor, en este momento tus amigos juran que huiste con migo, y no vendrán por ti, tal vez esperan que recapacites y que regreses, pero, ¡sorpresa¡ eso no va a pasar; por lo menos así haremos tiempo… vez Ra, no estas feliz, acaso tu deseo no era estar con migo?- no pude soportar mas, de mis ojos salieron largas y saladas lagrimas que corrían hacia el piso junto con todo lo que sentía por Trik, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, sino de ira y frustración; ira por haber confiado en el, por haber abandonado a mis amigos, por dudar de ello; frustración por que Trik era mas fuerte que yo, y no le podía dar la golpiza que se merecía –aaayyy….ahora esta llorando la princesita!... desea mi lady que la consuele con una dulce historia, o solo quiere contarme sus problemas!...jem, jem, jem- se oía su risa enserada en su boca mientras sonreía.

Yo ya estaba harta, con poderes o sin ellos el debía llevarse, por lo menos, un recuerdito mío; así que, cerré mi puño, tome impulso, y lo deje estrellar con toda mi fuerza en su cara.

RV:- consuela esto…- le dije sin expresión alguna, corrían las lagrimas de mi faz; el impacto no fue como yo esperaba, no salio volando con mi golpe (eso lo hacen los golpes de Robin) pero fue lo bastante fuerte para que volteara la cara por el impacto, me sentí tan bien… no saben cuanto. Paso un tiempo para que Trik volviera su semblante, apretó con ,as fuerza mi brazo, me miro fijamente con sus grandes ojos y dijo.

TK:- ay Ra…. Un golpe es así- e hizo lo que nunca espere, cerro su puño y lo estrello directo a mi rostro, caí por el impacto, un poco aturdida intente levantarme, puse las manos en el piso, sacudí mi cabeza (no creerían la fuerza que tiene ese arlequín), de repente, el me tomo del hombro izquierdo y me halo hacia lo derecha de un solo tiro, haciendo que mi espalde pegara contra el sólido y duro piso; yo me comencé a revolcar del dolor, pero Trik no tardo lo suficiente como para que me recuperara.

Sin perder el tiempo, puso sus rodillas a uno y otro lado de mi estomago, con una mano sujetó mi brazo y con la otra sujetó mi cabello, y a la fuerza, hizo que lo volviese a ver; clavaba los dedos en mi brazo, con mi mano libre tome la que el tenia en mi cabello, el ponía todo su peso en mi brazo.

TK:- que pasa Raven, ya no quieres estar con migo?... pues que lastima, ya no puedo cambiar!-

RV:-no eres más que un maldito y un mentiroso!-

TK:-me partes el corazón con lo que dices, pero, míralo por este lado; cuando te entregue todos vamos a ser muy felices,… bueno, por lo menos yo si, y todo lo que pase valdrá la pena, seré tan feliz, como dicen Raven, si amas a alguien debes sacrificarte- no sabia que hacer, pero no se la iba a dejar tan fácil; con mis ojos comencé a investigar todo, debía haber algo que me pudiera ayudar… pero que?; el tiro mas fuerte de mi cabello y yo grite – Ra… porque haces todo tan complicado, por que no dejas de pelear?... ah, ya se, crees que tus amiguitos vendrán por ti… dime es eso?-

RV:-cuando te ponga las manos encima!- decía como podía –pero dime miserable… para que me quieren?-

TK:-fácil, tu tienes grandes amigos, los cuales no soportan verte alejada de tu papito,… así que, idearon una manera de sacarlo, de no se donde rayos, para que se de el feliz rencuentro, por eso te necesitan, a ti y al libro-

RV:-eres un idiota, no te das cuenta de que si eso pasa será el fin!-

TK:-no me importa… si pagan bien…- mientras "hablábamos"vi un tubo de acero (creo), parecía que un ángel lo hubiese puesta ahí.

RV:-sabes Trik, para tu desgracia Robin me enseño muchas cosas-

TK:-a si, como cuales si puedo saber?-

RV:-como estas!- tome el tubo y le di, con toda mi ira y fuerza, un certero golpe en la cara, fue tan potente que logro derribarlo de encima de mi, era libre, en teoría, ya que no podía no volar ni usar mis poderes (estúpido collar) pero no podía perder el tiempo; con una agilidad increíble me levante "corre, corre!" me decía a mi misma, y claro que lo hice, pero cuando inicie la acción algo tenía sujeto mi capa y de nuevo caí.

TK:- no crees que será tan fácil Ra!- decía tomándose, con una mano, la cara por el dolor, y con la otra mi capa, todo iba de mal en peor… en el piso comencé a desabrochar mi capa, estaba aterrada, tenia miedo de lo que el me pudiera hacer; me di cuenta que el no era el que yo creía.

Cuando al fin pude desabrocharla, corrí y sali de la bodega, la lluvia de nuevo se hizo mi compañera; no sabía lo que hacia ahí, estaba tan arrepentida….

"Bien… vieron como esta todo, quien sabe como terminara y respondiendo; missthik-**_fran gracias por decir eso , en verdad no sabes lo que me alegra que leas mi fic y dejes comentarios! Firmamento Negro lamento que lo de Trik no fue lo que todos esperaban , pero bueno ,asi es el amor, y lo de la pregunta…tengo que decir que es muy buena , mi respuesta seria "no lo se" es todo lo que puedo decir gracias por notarlo , en la próxima lo tomare en cuenta! (seria excelente para un a escena); _****_H.fanel.K creo que tienes razón, el universo conspira contra todos … pero a veces se ensaña con migo!...siento lo de Trik, las cosas a veces no son lo que aparentan; Michael gracias por explicarme lo del teclado , sabia que eso debía ser algo técnico, pero igual en el momento me divertí; Santo Pegaso, todavía no se si el petirrojo se ira a buscar al cuervo…es que no lo he pensado; IreneZ al parecer tu sueño se esta haciendo realidad…pero quien sabe, jejeje; lo que note es que todos quieren q Robin sufra, voy a ver como se desarrolla todo y ahí veremos (ven por que son importantes sus comentarios, pueden hacer que cambie la historia , como siempre lo han hecho)…gracias por todo, los leeré pronto, sigan dejando comentarios si!"  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola amigos... como les pareció el cap 8... genial no... jijiji... bueno que puedo decir , disculpen pero lo que debe ser lo tiene que ser, gracias miles por los comentarios, se los agradezco, fueron excelentes, creo que ya Trik no es de de agrado... adiós a las camisetas del fan club de Trik que iba a vender (jejeje... es broma), sigan enviando sus comentarios, y sin mas que decir... por el momento, los dejo.**_

Con cada paso desesperado que daba para alejarme de el podía oír el chapoteo de mis pies en el agua que se acumulaba en el piso.Debía escapar de Trik a como diera lugar; fui una estúpida, Robin tena razón, porque no le hice caso, porque?; definitivamente el amor no era para mi; todo fue una trampa para alejarme de mis amigos, ahora estaba sola, con ese demente sola y aterrada.

Lo único que había era neblina, lluvia, rayos, y miles de cajas de madera enormes, además de las bodegas que eran todas exactamente iguales, haciendo del muelle un laberinto... todo era mas claro desde el aire.

TK:- Raaaa, estas ahiiii!- oía la voz de Trik siguiéndome, yo continué corriendo, doble una o dos esquinas, pensé que lo había perdido; frente a mi habían mas cajas ... y, de un momento a otro, un enorme mazo las comenzó a destruir, me detuve en seco, cuando observe con mas atención note que era Trik... estaba destruyéndolo todo! -Raaa, te encontrare aunque destrulla el muelle entero, no podrás esconderte por mucho!- dijo se manera definitiva y continuo destruyendo cajas con una naturalidad impresionante, como si para el todo lo que estaba pasando fuese solo un incidente aislado, incluso, puedo atreverme a decir que lo que estaba ocurriendo le parecía emocionante y divertido; sin pensar dos veces di media vuelta y comenze a correr hacia ningún lugar, cuando pensé que ya estaba lujos de el, me detuve por un momento a descansar, arrecoste mi mano en una pared y me incline un poco para tomar un respiro, puse mi otra mano en mi rodilla, mientras contemplaba el suelo buscaba una explicación en mi cabeza de como me metí en esto. Cuando ya hube tomado un descanso, me erigí de nuevo, y lo primero que vi fue a Trik justo en frente de mi.

TK:-hooooola Raven!- dijo, yo solo lo observaba con terror... he inmediatamente, lo volví a golpear con el tubo (gracias al cielo no lo había tirado por el pánico), el de nuevo callo, sin perder el tiempo comencé a correr – maldito tubo...-dijo levantando la cara del suelo luego del golpe... después solo lo vi perderse en la neblina. La neblina no cesaba, el piso estaba empapado, yo al punto de un ataque de nervios; tal vez por eso, no puse atención en mis pasos, y resbale en el piso mojado.Caí y me golpee ( como es obvio) pero al intentar levantarme para comenzar a correr nuevamente, viví a caer, debido a un terrible dolor en mi tobillo.

RV:-genial- dije, por que sabia que lo mas probable era que tenia una fractura, y sin mis poderes, no podía sanarme; todo estaba de mal, muy mal; ya sin mis habilidades estaba en serios problemas, pero ahora, con mi pierna así... me convertía en presa fácil de ese loco... y quien sabe lo que me querría hacer después del tubazo que le propicie... en dos ocasiones, esto era una pesadilla, de la cual no podía despertar...

me puse en pie nuevamente; sabia que debía esconderme y rápido, así que me escondí; renqueando y soportando el dolor de mi tobillo (sin mencionar el de mi cuerpo por todo lo que me había hecho Trik) logre ocultarme detrás de unas cajas.

TK:- Raaaaaa,...Oh Raaaaaa!...- llamaba Trik de manera burlona, su voz venia de todas direcciones – Raaaaaa, princeesaa!...- repetía, yo solo me preparaba para golpearlo de nuevo si se aparecía por aquí, de repente Trik no se oyó mas... pasando un gran rato en el cual miraba hacia todas partes, yo me encontraba aun escondida entre las cajas y arrinconada en una esquina que formada estas...-tuk,... tuk,... tuk,...- se comenzaron a oír pasos -tuk,... tuk,... tuk,...- que venían directo hacia mi; pasmada, me puse en pie y me prepare, para que cuando Trik se me acercará, por lo menos, pudiera destruirle la cara a tubazo limpio -tuk,...tuk,... tuk,...- podía oír y sentir aun mas cerca sus pasos, la lluvia seguía con la misma intensidad, yo respiraba lenta y pesadamente por la adrenalina; en eso... entre la neblina, pude notar la silueta, de la cual, provenían los pasos; me prepare y sin pensarlo por segunda ocasión, le tire un golpe con el tubo, el cual el apaño con su mano e inmediatamente halo de el, halandome a mi también.

Cerré mis ojos al instante, solo sentí el choque de mi cuerpo contra el, agache la cabeza y tire un golpe con mi puño libre ( yo aun sostenía el tubo, el también), el lo volvió a atajar, "estoy perdida... que me ira a hacer este loco..." pensé, con pánico en el rostro levante la cabeza para ver a Trik,... pero... el no estaba ahí, en su lugar estaba Robin, con una cara de asombro indescriptible.

RB:- Raven, estas bien?... y... porque me atacas con un tubo?...- de inmediato solté el tubo y lo abracé, comencé a llorar de nuevo,... pero esta vez era por alegría -Raven!- dijo el cuando lo rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

RV:- Robin perdoname, fui una tonta, tenias tanta razón hacerca de Trik, el... no sabes lo que quiso hacerme...-

RB:- si lo sabemos- respondió abrazándome- lo encontramos gritando tu nombre y destruyendo todo a su paso, el resto lo concluimos-

RV:- el resto?-

RB:- bueno, supusimos que te quería lastimar, o no?-

RV:- oh Robin, perdona por dudar de ti- desia con un alivio al saber que estaba a mi lado – pero... como me encontraron?-

RB:- este... bien ... lo que pasa es que puse un rastreador en tu broche... ese, el de la capa, por que como que de unos meses atrás olvidabas tu comunicador,... espero que me perdones-

RV:- claro que si, es mas, te lo agradezco...-

RB:- sera mejor que no estés bajo la lluvia- se separo de mi y se puso en pie – te vas a enfermar, es mejor volver a casa-

RV:- si,.. además, tengo que ofrecer disculpas...- dije inclinando la cabeza.

RB:- tonteras, no hay nada de que hablar... vamos Raven, es tarde y hace frió- Robin comenzó a caminar, yo intente seguirlo, pero al dar dos pasos caí nuevamente -Raven!- grito Robin y se inclino a mi lado – estas bien?-

RV:- si, es solo que me fracture el tobillo-

RB:- entonces curate para que estés mejor o vuela- sugirió.

RV:- no puedo...-

RB:- que!-

RV:- ves este collar- dije tocando el obsequio -esto absorbe los poderes de los magos y hechiceros... por eso no puedo volar, me quito mis poderes-

RB:- quien te lo puso?-

RV:- quien mas...-

RB:- fue una pregunta estúpida verdad... pero de cualquier manera no puedes seguir bajo la lluvia- el, en seguida, me cargo en sus brazos; yo me ruboricé... no pude evitarlo, lo abraze en el cuello para no caerme – conosco el camino- continuo- te dejare con Star para que te lleve a la Torre-

RB:- y tu y los demás?-

RB:- no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que esto acabo... todo termino- mientras caminaba con migo en brazos, mi llanto y mi temor cesaron poco a poco hasta que no quedo nada, ya todo había terminado... ya todo había acabado; todo fue culpa mía... no supe interpretar mis propios sueños...

Al encontrarnos con Star, Robin me entrego a ella y le dijo que me llevara a casa; pude ver el auto-T pero a los demás no, nosotras alzamos vuelo antes de que yo le pudiese preguntar algo a Robin, ¿donde estaban Cyborg y el Chico Bestia, sin embargo le pregunte a Star y me dijo que no sabia nada y que era mejor olvidar. De lo que si me di cuenta después fue que Robin, Cyborg y el Chico Bestia habian atrapado a Trik, lo amarraron de pies y manos, lo llevaron a una bodega y, mientras Robin salio, ellos le propiciaron una golpiza; después de un tiempo ( que fue cuando me encontró hasta dejarme con Star) Robin regreso.

RB:- como esta el invitado?-

CB:-genial!-

CY:- mas que eso-decían mientras Trik estaba en el piso

RB:- entonces... al final querías lastimarla... porque?- lo tomo del cuello de la camisa – responde!- Trik solo lo miraba fijamente.

CY:- no ha dicho nada desde que lo atrapamos-

CB:- si viejo!... es una tumba-

CY:- y como esta Raven?-

RB:- bien, por suerte, pero no puede usar sus poderes-

CY,CB:-que!- dijeron al unisono

CB:- que le hiciste a mi chica?-

RB:- tu chica?-

CY:- acaso no lo sabias Robin, lo único que bestita ama mas que el tofu son los cuervos...entiendes...- dijo levantando las cejas-

RB:- mmmm...y ella sabe?-

CY:- yo creo que no-

CB:-callate!-

RB:- pero como sea, por el no tiene poderes y creo que se fracturo un tobillo-

CY,CB:-en serio!- Trik se comenso a reír.

RB:- te parece gracioso!... entonces riete de esto!- Robin le dio una patada en la cara, pero después de un rato volvió a reír; Robin lo tomo del cuello y lo comenzó a golpear... el pobre ya casi no se podía mover – no te des cuenta de el daño que le hiciste, eres un maldito, me alegra que ahora este así, lastimado y en el piso; sabes, la policía ya viene...- Trik vivió su cara hacia Robin – no te veo reír ahora arlequín!- Trik le dio su ultima sonrisa hipócrita y maliciosa, antes de desmayarse.

CB:- que bien, lo matamos- dijo con ironía.

RB:- no, solo se desmayo, pero hay que esperar a las autoridades...-

Star y yo llegamos a la Torre majadas y con frió; en el camino le conté a ella por que no podía usar mis poderes, al llegar a casa sugirió.

ST:-amiga Raven hoy ha sida un día no muy grato y debemos impedir que continué así, yo sugiero que tomes una ducha y cambies tus ropas para luego proceder a comer-

RV:- gracias Star,... lamento como ...-

ST:-no hay problema, ahora has lo que he dicho y veras que todo estará mejor.

RV:-si ... hem... y... tu vas a cocinar?-

ST:- no amiga Raven, pediré pizza!-

RV:- me parece bien!- Star se fue a cambiar, y yo a darme una ducha,(por primera vez Star tuvo razón, al salir me sentía mejor,... pero no me pude quitar el collar, después de que Star "curo" mi tobillo y lo vendo, intento quitarlo con su fuerza y sus rayos, pero fallo,... un rato después llego la pizza y un rato moas tarde los chicos.

CY:- Raven como estas!-

RV:- super, si no tuviera esto...-

CY:- ese es el collar?-

RV:-si, pero no me lo he podido quitar, ni en mis libros dice nada de

como hacerlo-

ST:- si- dijo Star- yo también he fallado...-

CY:- mmmmm... déjeme ver...-Cyborg lo escaneo con un aparato

extraño, me sentía como experimento de laboratorio, los datos que tomo los introdujo a la computadora, paso un rato silencioso.

RB:-y bien?-

CY:- bueno... según esto la llave es como por sonidos... y... no estará lista hasta mañana-

RV:- mañana!- dije con desilusión - eso significa que no tendré mis

poderes por una o dos semanas!-

CY:- no se puede hacer nada mas -

RB:- vamos Raven!... es mejor que no poder quitárselo...-respondió

Robin; después de un rato en el cual les conté para que me quería Trik y porque, luego todos fuimos a dormir, la pesadilla había terminado.

A la mañana siguiente, Cyborg (con otro aparato extraño) me quito el collar.

CY:- puedes usar tus poderes?- pregunto el.

RV:- no- dije sin ninguna sorpresa puesto que ya lo esperaba.

RB:- entonces, hasta que no los tengas, no vas a ir a ninguna misión peligrosa, entendido!-

CB:- oye viejo, tu no eres...-

RV:- si- interrumpí, y como no tenia nada mas que hacer con los demás, fui a mi cuarto a leer... como siempre; pase horas leyendo, para tratar de ocultar mis sentimientos; estaba destruida..."maldito el día en que puse el pie en esa feria" pensaba. Como ya había pasado mucho tiempo, decidí ir a estirar las piernas y comer algo, así que fui a la cocina; lo que ignoraba era que todos habían salido en el preciso instante en que yo estaba leyendo ( a acepción de Cyborg) a buscar información... otra vez llegue en el momento exacto.

CY:- que averiguaste?-

CB:- nada viejo, nadie lo conoce en la feria, es mas, el no viajaba con ellos-

CY:- que, entonces de donde era?-

RB:- pues al parecer no de por aquí- dijo Robin tirándose al sofá y cruzando los brazos – nadie lo conoce en la ciudad, y en el muelle, solo lo vieron dos veces merodeando... es todo lo que se-

CY:- yo revise en los archivos de las computadoras del departamento de policía de todas partes y nada, no tiene nada; y es el mismo resultado con las actas de nacimiento-

RB:- y... como conseguiste esa información?-

CY:- je, je, je,... me infiltre en sus computadoras...-

ST:- al parecer yo tuve mejor suerte- dijo Star acercándose a la computadora e introduciendo un CD – yo averigüe que es de una galaxia lejana y que es del planeta Klor- apareció una fotografía de Trik en la pantalla, sonreía como siempre... pero... esa foto era como de un archivo.

RB:- y que mas sabes?-

ST:- el resto no es muy grato; en este planeta el trabajo mas grato es ser mercenario, y Trik lo cumple con orgullo y eficiencia; según dicen, nuca falla y siempre termina lo que hace, es el mercenario mas caro de todos y el mejor, ha estado en las prisiones de mas alta seguridad y de todas ha escapado en mas de una ocasión, lo buscan en varios sectores y eso es todo lo que se-

CY:- pues nosotros manchamos su expediente, porque, este trabajo no lo termino-

RB:- lo mejor seria que Raven no se entere, sería muy duro para ella-

CB:- pues... eso ya es tarde- aseguro el Chico Bestia viéndome con asombro; por unos instantes no perdí de vista la fotografía de Trik, luego camine a la cocina a tomar algo de comer, todos se quedaron en silencio, en el momento que iba a regresar a mi habitación, Star dijo preocupada.

ST:- amiga Raven... nosotros...-

RV:- ni siquiera era de este planeta- interrumpí- nunca lo termine de conocer- regrese a mi habitación sintiéndome aun peor.

El sujeto que me hacia sentir bien no era mas que un criminal... y yo traicione a todos por el; no sabia quien era peor... Trik o yo...

_**Bueno... eso es todo por el momento, solo me despido que sigan leyendo y dando ideas, gracias a Eris , a Jerras y a AmandÚ! que son grandes amigos y lectores, a ireneZ que dio un comentario increíble... y no se que decir solo gracias, a Altariel por tomarse su tiempo para escribirme, Juliana te prometo tomar tu opinión en cuenta pero no puedo prometer nada... lo siento, michael gracias y a todos los que me escribieron pero no tengo tiempo de mencionarlos (mil perdones), no se si matar a Trik... pero por favor no me golpeen, ya veo que su odio ya no es hacia RB, como cambian las cosas no!.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"**_muchísimas gracias por lo que dicen de mi fic, en serio, nunca terminare de agradecerlo; como veo que todos opinan de Trik yo también lo he de hacer...bueno yo digo que si es un maldito y que realmente cuando lo golpearon y eso fue excelente (aunque me dio un poco de lastima después de todo), pero he de admitir que el fue el que le puso el "toque especial" a todo esto, ralamente no se lo que será de el (eso depende de ustedes) pero en fin... ha! si quieren ver la cara de Trik (el mas odiado x aquí) dejen su mail y yo les estaré enviando un "retrato", no soy muy buena dibujando pero les juro que lo intente; también me gustaría ver sus retratos sobre el susodicho o cualquier cosa que tengan, después de todo, estoy para servir jijiji... escriban sus opiniones, ideas, comentarios, criticas, lo que sea, aquí sus opiniones son lo mas importante... ya no les quito mas tiempo..."_**

Los días pasaron y con ellos algunas llamadas de emergencia, las cuales no podia ir por el trato con Robin, por lo general los ayudaba desde la computadora... pero eso no era gran ayuda; cuando ellos regresaban, me contaban absolutamente todo, y eso me hacia sentir tan inútil; el Chico Bestia no dejaba de preguntar como iba la evolución de mi tobillo, Robin se portaba muy distante, Cyborg me consentía mucho con sus platillos y hasta preparaba te para mi ( lo hace delicioso!) y Starfire quería estar todo el tiempo con migo "como buenas amigas", decía ella.

Un día todos habían vuelto de una misión, yo estaba contemplando la ventana del lobby, en parte para ver el atardecer, en parte para verlos llegar; los primeros en entrar fueron Star y Chico Bestia, los cuales saludaron de inmediato.

CB:- como esta tu pie?-

RV:- todavía renqueo un poco... y aveces me duele, pero eso ya no es tan común-

CB:- si necesitas algo, avísame!-

RV:- si,si-

ST:- amiga Raven, ansío el día en que vuelvas a batallar a nuestro lado-

RV:- si,si,... yo también.-

CB:- mmmm... se que te animara, un platillo de tofu, ven Star, vamos a prepararlo- tomo a Star a la fuerza y se la llevo a la cocina, ya ahí, los dos comenzaron a poner "manos a la obra". Yo no les puse mucha atención, así que continúe viendo el atardecer; el próximo en entrar fue Robin, tampoco le di importancia, él se quedó quieto en la entrada del lobby, observàndome con atención y detenidamente.

CY:- qué estas haciendo?- preguntó Cyborg al entrar y ver a Robin con esa actitud.

RB:- nada- respondió, luego se acerco a mi, justo a mi lado, Cyborg se fue a "ayudar" a Star y al Chico Bestia ( no hacía más que criticar el tofu).

RV:- ah, hola Robin-saludé.

RB:- hola... todo bién-

RV:- si-

RB:- y... que haces aquí?-pregunto con extrañeza, a mi me sorprendió el modo en que hizo su interrogante, como son insolencia y desprecio.

RV:-!... estoy aquí viendo el atardecer... algún problema?-

RB:- no deberías estar en pie, tardaras mas en sanar... necesitamos que nos ayudes...-cerro su comentario y se fue.

RV:- ya se que soy una inútil.-dije para mi misma con tristeza... llegando a mi mente el ultimo encuentro con Trik. Después que la comida estubo lista, nos sentamos a la mesa, Starfire junto a Robin hablaban animosamente, yo estaba entre Cyborg y el Chico Bestia, ellos conversaban como si por años no se hubiesen visto, yo solo callaba; al terminar di las "buenas noches", el resto del equipo continuo en la mesa.

RV:- solo quiero dormir para que todo acabe- pensé al ir a mi habitación; sin mas preámbulos me acosté, viendo el techo recordaba cintos de cosas, buenas y malas;y mientras me iba durmiendo, imaginaba que pronto mis poderes volverían. y ya no seria una inutil.

De repente, abrí los ojos a la mitad de la noche, y no se por que, me recorrió un deseo por ir a la azotea, así que lo obedecí; a paso lento pero seguro, comenze la travesía, el calvario era las escaleras hacia la azotea, pero con un poco de esfuerzo ( y bien sujeta al barandal) pude llegar a donde quería ir. Me acerque al muro de seguridad (así lo llamo yo), justo al lado de la puerta para volver a la torre. La noche era clara y despejada, con una enorme luna y miles de estrellas en su obscuridad; con cara de niña ilusionada veía el espectáculo, y no me importo el frio terrible del exterior... al cual estaba expuesta, puesto que olvide traer mi capa. Todo era paz y harmonía... la cual casi había olvidado por todo lo que me paso... y pasaba.

RV:- talvez... algún día- pensaba – no, no, no... eso son tonterías... son sueños...- suspire desilusionada.

RB:-hola Raven!-

RV:-Robin!- me lleve un gran susto cuando lo oí; ni siquiera note su llegada, pegue un saltito de sorpresa (ustedes saben); cuando lo vi exhalé aliviada, colocandondome una mano en el pecho.

RB:-nerviosa?- dijo con sarcasmo.

RV:-jamas!- dije volviendo la cara para que no me viera sonrojarme- que haces aquí?-

RB:- lo mismo que tu... no?; pero... no crees que el frío empeorara tu herida?-

RV:-no te preocupes!- conteste irritada – dentro de poco sanara y les ayudare a todos; compensare lo sucedido-

RB:- porque me respondes así?- se paro justo a mi lado.

RV:- se te parece poco!... con lo que me dijiste a tu regreso mínimo no debería hablarte!- dirigí, aun irritada, mi cara hacia el, coloque mis manos en el muro y puse todo mi peso en ellas, Robin me observo con asombro, apoyo sus manos en el muro y su cabeza en sus manos, movió su cabeza hacia un lado para tratar de recordar.

RB:- que te dije?... no se de que hablas?-

RV:-prácticamente me dijiste "buena para nada"!-

RB:- !... perdón!... no fue mi!... es que no he estado bien últimamente...-

RV:- a mi eso no me importa!-

RB:- a no, y que me dices tu... has estado rara últimamente, como en otro planeta, y me he estado rompiendo el cerebro para descifrar que te pasa!-

RV:- eso no te importa!-

RB:- claro que si, tu andas ahí como fantasma y entre cosa y cosa dices "Trik, Trik", como si no se!-

RV:- en primer lugar eso es mi problema, y en segundo lugar si digo "Trik,Trik" es por otras cosas-

RB:-como que?... olvídalo, el es un infeliz, solo te uso!- se irguió y apoyo sus manos en el muro – te hizo daño... y, gracias a l cielo, que no paso a mas-

RV:- tu no sabes nada!- golpee el muro con mi mano izquierda -esta bien... el me hizo daño pero también me hizo muy feliz- Robin se sentó en el muro y cruzo los brazos.

RB:- feliz, mira como estas!; reacciona, no tienes poderes, apenas caminas bien, eso fue lo único que te dejo,y si lo olvidaras... pero te la pasas pensando en el, aunque no lo digas... que le viste a ese sujeto?-

RV:- pues yo... no, nada!... ademas, esos son asuntos míos, y si vienes a molestar y a hacerme sentir peor , lo mejor será irme-

RB:- si, a paso de tortuga, gracias a..., adivina quien!-

RV: jmm!- le volví la cara con un ademan de desprecio, y cuando me iba a ir...

RB:-no, no, no, Raven, perdón!... lo que pasa... últimamente no se lo que me pasa, es que... es que te veo y recuerdo a ese maldito; no es que te parezcas a el, no claro que no, es que... tu siempre te vez tan fuerte, y ahora... para mi tu imagen era como, como, como una elegante fortaleza indestructible, y al ver el daño que te hicieron... veo como intentas unir los pedazos -

RV:- es que eso es lo que estoy haciendo,... cuando yo estuve con el me imagine tantas cosas... y luego... con una sola palabra, mi mundo se vino abajo...- dije con tristeza.

RB:- pero no te pongas así... emmm... tienes que curarte prontó para que combatas a nuestro lado- dio unos golpes al aire – y para que puedas asustar y amenazar a los enemigos, como cuando sacas tentáculos y esas cosas, todos tiemblan al ver eso-

RV:- tu crees?- sonrreí.

RB:- claro, como te dije, para mi eres como indestructible, ahora tienes que sanar e inspirarnos a todos, ok!-asenté la cabeza.

RV:- Robin...- comensé a jugar con las manos nerviosamente – te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

RB:- claro!- dijo extrañado.

RV:- tu crees que Starfire es... bonita?-

RB:-!...Star?... bueno... creo quee...creo que si, creo que es bonita, porque?-

RV:- y... crees que... yo,soy... bonita?-me sonroje, Robin puso cara de asombro.

RB:- y esa pregunta?-

RV:-... Trik me dijo que... que yo era fea y por eso nadie se fijaba en mi, y cuando lo analizo, veo que tiene razón;... siempre me dicen lo que quiero oir... y yo les doy lo que ellos quieren,... soy una estúpida...-

RB:- ya te dije que Trik era un imbécil, no le hagas caso, solo dice estupideces, tu no eres fea, al contrario, eres muy hermosa... y te cuento que conozco a alguien que se muere por ti...- levanto las cejas.

RV:-!-

RB:- sorprendida, a mi me lo dijo cara a cara... bueno, mas o menos-

RV:- y... quien es?...-

RB:- eso que te lo diga el mismo, jem, jem,jem- me acomode le cabello detrás de la oreja.

RV:- entonces... soy bonita?-

RB:- claro, no lo dudes, talvez pasaste un mal rato con Trik... pero date tiempo, ahí anda alguien para ti-

RV:- gracias!-

RB:- pero... ya esta haciendo frío, y no quiero sonar insistente pero... tu pie, ya sabes...-

RV:- si, ademas, ya me esta dando frío y sueño- con una opinión firme, decidimos que ya era hora de partir; Robin camino antes y comenzó a bajar las gradas, yo, un poco mas despacio, lo seguí; Robin ya estaba en el primer descanso de las dichosas escaleras.

RB:-Valla que eres lenta!-dejo escapar una risa coqueta.

RV:- cuando tenga mis poderes voy a volar todo el tiempo, y siempre te dejare atrás!- dije mientras bajaba; al llegar casi al descanso, no se lo que paso, pero como que puse mal mi pie dañado; sentí un gran dolor y caí hacia adelante; mi corazón salto, me iba a golpear, si tuviese mis poderes... no sabia que hacer, pero, antes de que callera inevitablemente, Robin corrió para atajarme, expandió sus brazos y pudo sostenerme.

RB:- Raven!- grito al mismo tiempo que me salvaba. Yo me sostuve en sus hombros, cerré los ojos por reacción del momento, grite, caímos de rodillas en el descanso, yo nunca me llegue a lastimar; Robin me abrazo, podía oír su corazón palpitar al igual que el mío, con mi cabeza en su pecho abrí lo ojos -Raven estas bien!- mi respiración era pesada y profunda por el susto.

RV:- si,... si,...estoy bien...- el tenia una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi cabeza.

RB:- segura?- pregunto el, levante mi cara y lo vi frente a mi.

RV:- si, segura- sonreí – creo que esto se esta haciendo costumbre-

RB:- que?- sonrojada repondí.

RV:- que de una u otra forma, termino en tus brazos,... a centímetros de ti,... temblando y con frío...- le quite la mirada, paso un gran silencio.

RB:- a mi...- continuo - a mi me alegra que sea así- mi gesto se impacto de un segundo al otro -Raven... sabes lo que sentí al verte con Trik a escondidas... sentía ira, frustración, envidia, impotencia, celos y felicidad,... ira la ver que te hacia feliz y que yo nunca pude; frustración al sentir que poco a poco te alejabas de mi; embidia por no ser el para estar cerca de ti; impotencia por que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, solo ver; celos por que no podía ser como el para que te fijaras en mi y fe¡licidad ... por que ... después de todo... tu eras feliz-

RV:- Robin, que estas diciendo!-

RB:- lo que debí decir hace tiempo, Raven, talvez yo no soy gracioso como el o no soy muy expresivo, pero te juro que yo nunca te lastimaría, de ninguna manera, te protegería y no te dejaría ir como el lo hizo; yo una vez dije que los sueños eran tonterias... lo dije por que... en cada uno de mis sueños veía como estabas a mi lado; veía como te podía tocar, sentir, besar... y cuando despertaba... yo deseaba que todo fuera realidad... y nunca lo fue... y de nuevo la frustración venia a mi cabeza; no sabes lo que sentí cuando me contaste lo de Trik en el lobby, cuando te veía salir por que te ibas a ver con el ... Raven... no te separes de mi, tu eres lo único que me da fuerza-

RV:-Robin yo...-decía sorprendida- no se que decir...-

RB:- di que me amas, solo eso, abrázame, di que soy grande, que no puedes vivir sin mi,... miénteme, aunque sea un momento, miénteme, para sentir que eres mía, para sentir que me amas, y después de eso... olvídate de mi si quieres; déjame un recuerdo... y ocúltame en los tuyos si así lo prefieres,... por favor. Siempre he sido feliz solo admirándote, viéndote caminar con la cabeza en alto, sabiendo que eres inalcanzable para mi, pero hoy solo quiero que me mientas, para sentir como es tocar el cielo con las manos, solo miénteme... no me hagas sufrir mas...- el fijaba aun mas sus manos en mi cuerpo, mi corazón palpitaba, pero, no sabia si de emoción o de impreción.

RV:- yo, yo... yo creía que éramos solo amigos... yo pensé que tu preocupación era por otras causas,... que quieres Robin, eso es verdad, dime que quieres!-

RB:- en realidad si quiero algo,... te quiero a ti, a mi lado, para siempre...-

RV:- Robin, estas... confundido, tu no sientes nada por mi, es, es solo que todo esto te altero y...-

RB:- Raven...- interrumpió – dime lo que quieres oír, y si eso hace que estés a mi lado... te lo diré toda la vida- en ese preciso momento no se que me paso, desapareció el mundo, ya Robin no era mi líder... solo era Robin, y no me importo si eramos amigos o compañeros nada, con esas palabras... no se, no se lo que me paso.

RV:- Robin!- exclame, y sin mas que decir, rodee con uno de mis brazos su cuello, y puse mi otra mano en su cabello, lo acerque a mi... y lo bese, con tanta pasión que si hubiese tenido mis poderes hubiese destruido la torre por completo; a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el beso se fue haciendo mas y mas profundo; poco a poco, y con mucha suavidad, el me fue colocando en el piso; no me importaba ni Cyborg, ni Starfire, ni el Chico Bestia; si en ese momento hubiesen aparecido, les juro que no me hubiese detenido para nada.

Yo seguí acariciando su cabello y su cuerpo, pasaba mis manos por su espalda; recordé el accidente de las cajas en el pasillo; lo podía sentir, lo podía tocar, lo podía oír, lo podía oler y besar... era un sueño... tenia que serlo. Robin se comenzó a quitar los guantes, entre beso y beso le pregunte.

RV:- que haces?-

RB:- ya espere mucho tiempo, quiero sentirte, quiero sentir tus manos, no quiero que nada lo impida- me tomo de las manos y las aprisionó por arriba de mi cabeza, las tomo con tanta seguridad... comenzó a besarme el cuello, cerré los ojos y voltee la cabeza; reía como una chiquilla, entre beso y beso hizo un camino hasta mi boca; las mariposas en le estomago revoloteaban por miles; en un instante Robin se separo de mi, yo no podía perderlo de vista -Raven, eres hermosa- dijo con un tono suave.

RV:- Robin... te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti-

RB:- si tan solo fuera verdad...-

RV:- lo es- el de inmediato me comenzó a besar de nuevo con la misma pasión; con cada caricia, con cada palabra comenzé a notar que Robin era lo que necesitaba... y que realmente quería estar con el. Entre juego y juego en el descansa de la escalera, terminamos por estar abrazados en un rincón – Robin... sabes una cosa... si te soy sincera, muy en el fondo, yo quería que tu fueras Trik... tal vez... por eso... paso lo que paso-

RB:- no, no digas eso como si fuese tu culpa... yo fui un cobarde, debí haberte dicho la verdad, lo que sentía, por eso, cuando ese maldito te lastimo me sentí tan mal, pero... debo admitir que gracias a el ahora estoy contigo-

RV:- y nada exploto... te amo...-

RB:- yo también-le di un beso y luego me arrecosté sobre su pecho.

RV:- porque no lo vi antes, porque no vi lo obvio?- pensé... cerré los ojos.

Al abrirlos vi que estaba en mi habitación, era de día, todo estaba exactamente como lo deje antes de ir a dormir, asustada, hice un pequeño va y ven con mi cabeza.

RV:-no...no, no,no!- me senté... todo estaba igual... me tire en la cama y tape mi rostro con mis manos -todo era un sueño!- nadie salió ni entro a mi cuarto, por que... la puerta seguía serrada por dentro...

"**_amigos pido disculpas por mi ortografía, un día de estos estaba leyendo mi fic y hasta se me paro el pelo de ver los horrores que salían ahí... pero espero su comprensión, saben lo ortográfico nunca fue lo mío... vieras como hacia sufrir a mi frofe de español...pero eso se los cuento en otra oportunidad. Gracias a the Crossman, a H. fanel. K, a firmamento negro, a el santo pegaso,a DarkMicaela, a Ariel de Valior que dejo en claro lo que siente y sentía por TK y lo que quiere que le pase y !arriba el poder femenino¡, a Juliana le quiero decir que su opinión y la de todos aquí es tomada en cuenta y me encantan tus comentarios por que son muy claros y con fuerza para ser escuchados... sigue leyendo y opinando que yo seguiré tus pasos (aunque suene cursi), a Irene Z. Por que cada vez que leo sus comentarios ... se que es ella en esencia (en este ultimo la primera parte me hizo mucha gracia), ana karo... las cosas nunca son lo que parecen... por desgracia, Michael pide y se te consedera... tus comentarios son muy buenos en serio, sobre todo uno que decía q odiabas a Cb y a RB... sigue leyendo por favor, y a AmandÚ!... no llores... y gracias; eso es todo por esta vez... sigan aquí y yo seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo...CHAO!"_**


	11. Chapter 11

"_**Primero que nada mando un saludo a A. Roldán ó Ani-Lady (como me puso en su comentario) a ti te dedico de primero mi fic, para que veas que leo lo que me escribes, gracias por no dejarme en paz, te lo agradezco, para mi es muy valioso que me escribas y que me digas lo que piensas de mi fic, tus poemas son maravillosos y espero que los sigas escribiendo no importa lo largo de tus comentarios... por ultimo... a que te refieres con muy light?**_

_**Este... bueno, no es el mejor de los capítulos pero espero que les guste... comino siempre, por favor, manden sus comentarios, lo que piensan, lo que quieren, lo que no, etc; mil gracias por leer un fic tan largo, pero les juro que pondré todo mi empeño para hacerlo interesante."**_

Que enorme desilusión, después de todo lo que sentí, lo que experimente... todo pareció tan real; pero, yo sabia que nadie pudo entrar, y que al parecer nadie había salido... porque tendré sueños tan reales?... aunque todo había pasado, lo que seguía en mi mente era ese sentimiento de seguridad, comprensión y alegría que había experimentado... seria amor, o serian simples advertencias como cuando soñaba con Trik?; de cualquier modo, no podía ser... y menos por parte de Robin.

Ya alterada pero un poco tranquila, fui a desayunar, (como era la costumbre) puesto que, debido a mi estado ( y para ayudar un poco) yo me encargaba de lavar siempre los platos y esas cosas. Todos estaban ya presentes en el lobby, hasta Robin, al verlo, mi corazón dio un vuelco espantoso, "que té pasa Raven" me repetía una y otra vez.

CY:- hola Raven, Cómo esta todo?-

RV:- igual-

CY:- oh... pero no te preocupes, el tiempo pasa rápido... quieres te?-

RV:- por favor-

CY:- bien!- Él, sin mas instrucciones, comenzó su labor; Chico Bestia contaba chistes estúpidos a Starfire, la cual (de alguna manera) los disfrutaba y aprobaba con su risa alegre.

Sentado en el sillón estaba Robin, cachándole un vistazo a unas hojas de temas que todos ignorábamos; no sé porque pero... una parte de mi quería que aquel raro sueño fuese cierto, y... aun no sé ni como... de alguna manera, sacando valor de alguna parte, decidí sentarme al lado de nuestro líder.

RV:- si se pone nervioso o incomodo... eso significara que todo lo que viví con él fue cierto...- pensé, y sin mas que mi decisión, hice lo planeado,; me senté justo al lado de Robin, en ese instante me sentí emocionada y nerviosa – no seas tonta, disimula,- me repetía y daba ánimos – el no puede notar nada, él tiene que hablar primero, sino va a sospechar... vamos Raven, Actúa como siempre, fría y distante...- siguiendo todos mis consejos, cruce la pierna y los brazos, para sentirme... no se... mas "segura", y con mi capucha en su lugar me daba mas confianza.

RB:- buenos días Raven...- dijo sin siquiera dignarse a verme, de un modo áspero y distante.

RV:- buenos días- conteste de igual manera – y esos papeles?-

RB:- cosas para revisar... es todo...-

RV:- mmm... me alegro- voltee la cabeza... cada momento hacia... que comprobase mas y mas que todo fue un sueño, pero una ínfima parte de mi no lo quería aceptar.

RB:- Raven- continuo – me podrías hacer un favor?-

RV:- claro!... cual?-

RB:- podrías introducir estos datos en la computadora?-señalo con su mano una caja mediana, llena de papeles, que estaba en el piso – es solo cuestión de introducirlos- decía mientras pasaba hoja tras hoja en sus manos, sin quitarles un segundo la mirada.

RV:-esto!-

RB:-si... puedes?-

RV:-si... como no...-

RB:- gracias-de inmediato de levanto y salió del lobby, sin mostrar una sola pista de lo que yo andaba buscando en su cara... se portaba aun más frío que de costumbres... definitivamente fue un sueño. Con la verdad descubierta, no hice mas que desparramarme en el sofá, un poco aliviada... un poco desilusionada, pero en fin, ya todo estaba aclarado; en eso llego Cyborg con el te y unos hotcakes, se sentó a mi lado y dijo.

CY:- todo bien?-

RV:-súper!-

CY:-segura?-

RV:- lo que pasa es que hoy no es mi día-

CY:- porque es, porque no tienes poderes?- dijo ofreciéndome la comida en una bandeja, yo de inmediato, me senté correctamente y tome lo que el me ofrecía.

RV:- no es por eso... nunca has tenido un día en el cual deseas desaparecer?-

CY:- claro, eso es lo que deseo cuando Chico Bestia tiene chistes nuevos y no encuentra a Star para contárselos-

RV:- gracias Cyborg... por hacerme sentir mejor- sonreí ligeramente.

CY:- de nada, pronto veras que todo lo que te esta pasando es solo una mala racha... pronto todo será súper!; repite eso, "pronto todo será súper"-

RV:- pronto todo será súper-

CY:- seguimos hablando un tiempo mas, hasta que fue hora de iniciar la rutina; lave los platos y comencé a realizar la labor encomendada por Robin, mientras tanto, todos fueron a entrenar y a hacer un millón de cosas mas, al mismo tiempo que yo digitaba como una loca; la cena fue temprano (de nuevo carne con tofu) lo único diferente fue que Star cocino algo raro, lo cual no probé (no estoy loca) pero los demás si... pobres de ellos; aun recuerdo sus rostros.

Entre momento y momento, cruzo la imagen de Robin con migo en la azotea, y ,al ver a Cyborg, recordé las cámaras de seguridad.

RV:- si todo paso en realidad... todo debe estar grabado!- pensaba – pero, porque Cyborg no lo vio, porque si lo hubiese visto lo hubiese contado de inmediato a todo el planeta...mmm... porque?... claro, porque el solo revisa las grabaciones cuando pasa algo... de seguro la grabación todavía esta intacta... eso me quitara cualquier duda- sin mas tiempo que perder y sin dar explicaciones a nadie, me retire de la mesa, dirigiéndome inmediatamente al cuarto de seguridad (o como demonios se llame) entre sin titubear y me senté en una de esas sillas que giran; revisaba todo una y otra vez, pero no encontraba la grabación, ( la tecnología y yo a veces no nos llevamos); hasta que por fin!... estaba aun metida en la grabadora (me sentí tan tonta); inicie la grabación, la retrocedía y la adelantaba una y otra vez, la veía con atención, la inspeccione minuciosamente y...oh sorpresa!... no había nada, nada, absolutamente nada... y que hice?... me desparrame, otra vez, en la silla. En parte estaba feliz por que no paso nada entre nosotros... pero... no pudo negar que, por primera vez, me sentí... mas... humana... más normal... entre sus brazos, aunque fue un sueño.

Ahí "sentada", veía con atención las decenas de cámaras que mostraban solo los exteriores de la torre (Cyborg respeta mucho nuestra privacidad) por un instante deje de pensar, deje mi mente en blanco... otra vez el tiempo paso sin darme cuenta, y volví en mi solo cuando la puerta se abrió.

ST:- amiga Raven!... estas ahi?-

RV:- no-

ST:- no mientas, ya sé que estas ahí- voló hasta la silla que se encontraba a la par mía y se sentó en ella – que haces?-

RV:- nada-

ST:- genial, Así podremos conversar como las grandes compañeras que somos!-

RV:- este día no puede ser peor...- deje tapándome la cara con mi mano.

ST:- Raven, dado que ambas somos chicas... se puede decir que me entiendes-

RV:- me quiero morir- frotaba mi mente con los dedos, Starfire prosiguió sin tomar en cuenta mis palabras.

ST:- por eso, dado que somos amigas, también asumo que eres de confianza, y que con tigo, todo secreto que salga de mi boca estará a salvo en ti- en ese momento desee mas que nunca mis poderes – amiga Raven, eres mi mejor amiga, y por eso, te he elegido para que escuches esto tan importante que tengo que decirte y he guardado por mucho tiempo-

RV:- no sabes lo feliiiz que me haces- dije con sarcasmo.

ST:- en serio, Raven, mi secreto es lo más valioso que tengo, y por eso...-

RV:- dilo de una vez o me voy- ella tomó mis manos, las sujetó con firmeza, las puso a la altura de su barbilla; cuando tomo mis manos me halo y que de de medio lado en la silla; al ver a Star no te una gran ilucion en su cara... no puedo describirlo... pero... era como si se le hubiese cumplido un milagro o algo asi – Starfire, me estas asustando- dije, ella no podia contener la alegria, y solto su secreto.

ST:- Raven... amo a Robin con todo el corazón, y solo me haría mas feliz el hecho de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos-

RV:- ahora si no puede ser peor- dije con desconcierto.

ST:- amiga, me siento tan aliviada, me has quitado un peso de encima; confesarte lo que siento me hace muy dichosa... no tienes nada que decirme?-

RV:- lo mejor será que... no diga nada-

ST:- que linda eres,tanto te alegra que no sabes como expresarlo-

RV:- si...si,si...eso- Starfire reía como loco y hablaba a una velocidad inalcanzable por cualquier ser vivo parlante; yo no salía de mi asombro, no sabia que hacer, no sabia por que esa noticia me altero tanto... me sentía como... como una traidora... pero porque?.

Mientras Starfire continuaba con su monologo frente a mis ojos y aun sin soltar mis manos, le dije.

RV:- Star, mira... verdaderamente, hoy no es mi día, así que, aunque me alegra tu presencia aquí... la "amiga Raven" quiere estar sola ... lo entiendes?- ella asentó la cabeza y dijo unas palabras mas (incluyendo en tamaraniano) y se fue mas feliz de la que vino; claro... se sentía que su amiga supiera su secreto.

Cuando ella se fue, me incline y tape mi cara con mis manos, apoye los brasos en las rodillas.

RV:- porque Trik no me mato?- dije con un berrinche de niña mimada; de repente, oí de nuevo abrir la puerta.

CB:- Raven, estas ahí?-

RV:- no-

CB:- no mientas, ya se que estas ahí-

RV:- se puede poner peor?... me quiero morir!-

CB: Raven... estas bien?-

RV:- súper!-otra vez el sarcasmo.

CB:- genial, si , genial, je,je...- decía nervioso.

RV:- ahora tu que quieres?-

CB:- solo... hablar con tigo-

RV:- como que hoy todos quieren hablar con migo-

CB:- pero lo mío es muy importante-

RV:- no quiero buscar "boliapestoza" si eso para lo que me buscas-

CB:- no,no, no es para eso... es que...- notaba al Chico Bestia mas extraño de lo normal, pero con todo o que me estaba pasando exigí que terminara todo de una buena vez -Raven... es que... no se como decirlo... pero... te quería decir que...-

RV:-que?-

CB:- que... es que... de un tiempo para acá,... si... yo, yo, yo he visto que... somos mejores amigos... pero Raven... yo...- dio un gran suspiro – me he dado cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado... y... para mi eres mas que una amiga- dijo jugueteando con sus dedos en la silla, la misma silla donde se había sentado Star; aturdida (por la noticia) deje asomar un poco mis ojos sobre mis dedos.

RV:- perdón?- Chico Bestia giro la silla para que quedáramos frente a frente, al sentir el movimiento, me adherí al respaldar y sujeté con fuerza el asiento; él tomaba con una y otra mano los brazos de mi silla y continuo.

CB:- Raven... no se como paso, pero... estoy enamorado de ti-

RV:- esto no me esta pasando a mi- pende mientras arqueaba la ceja.

CB:- te amo y ya no lo puedo ocultar mas... y... no es una broma... si lo estas pensando... es en serio... te amo y quiero que lo sepas... y bien... que dices?- termino con una sonrisa.

RV:- ...aléjate de mi...-

CB:- que!-

RV:- aléjate de mi... tu, Starfire, Robin y todos los extraterrestres locos vestidos de arlequines!-

CB:-que...que te pasa?-

RV:- solo aléjate!-patee la silla donde estaba el Chico Bestia (claro que fue con mi pie bueno) , la cual se alejo deslizándose, me levante de inmediato y le tire la silla donde yo estaba al Chico Bestia, el solo vea aterrado como entraba en un ataque de paranoia y esquizofrenia a la vez; yo, sin perder de vista al Chico Bestia, comenze a buscar la salida.

CB:- que te pasa Raven!-

RV:- nada, nada, solo aléjense de mi!- por un segundo olvide que no tenia poderes, he intente atravesar la puerta con todo el vigor del mundo, lo único que logre fue golpearme – no tienes poderes, recuerdas, abre la puerta despacio y sal... vez así... sal, solo sal- me decía a mi misma; el Chico Bestia se quedo palido al ver como actuaba asi, seguro penso que estaba loca.

Salí de ahí recordando todo lo que paso, desde el dueño hazte la ultima confección; caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, con la cabeza abajo y una mano en la boca; solo deseaba (como siempre) entrar en mi habitación, en eso, cuando ya estaba apunto de llegar a mi refugio... vi a Robin.

RB:- hola raven, como...-

RV:- aléjate de mi- interrumpí y grite – por ti pasa todo, solo vete!- señalaba con mi dedo a Robin en midió del pasillo.

RB:- que pasa por mi culpa?-

RV:- solo cállate y vete, déjame en paz, sal de mi cabeza, no quiero verte, aléjense todos de mi, con sus sentimientos y problemas, solo lárguense!-seguía gritando mientras rodeaba a Robin sin voltearle la cara, caminando incluso por el filo del pasillo, pegando mi espalda a la pared, el solo veía pasmado, frío y boquiabierto; mas atrás vi venir a Cyborg, el cual se paro justo al lado del; cuando encontre la puerta de mi cuarto, me introduje en él, cerre por dentro, me sambulli en la cama y me tape de pies a cabeza con mis sabanas; en el pasillo, Robin seguia anonadado.

RB:-que le pasa?- pregunto a Cyborg.

CY:- no es su día- contesto con naturalidad y se fue, dejando en el mismo estado de sorpresa a Robin.

"_**mil saludos a The Crossman y gracias por escribir... pero por ud ahora no se que van a pensar todos de mí ... pero ud sabe como es; Altariel de Valinor los sueños se pueden hacer realidad... esperemos que uno de los dos (RB o RV) tome la iniciativa; al Santo Pegaso también te mando un abrazo a la distancia y té agradezco por todo lo que dices, en serio, gracias; H.fanel.k no es el final, queda mas para rato, te lo prometo, veo que eres muy romántica, te juro que eso es una gran idea; Irene si, ¡lo ama, lo ama, pero lo de tener chiquitos... como sea, quien sabe si el se de cuenta... esperemos que si, y por lo ultimo... no se que decir; otro saludo a A. Roldan un abrazo y gracias, gracias, gracias.**_

_**No se que mas decir para agradecerles... se que sueno cursi y que canso, pero espero que ustedes me comprendan, como siempre manden todo lo que opinan (bueno o malo) yo se lo agradeceré, sus ideas, en lo que estén desacuerdo, todo, yo soy muy feliz leyendo lo que ustedes escriben... y para terminar les mando un abrazo a todos, CHAO!"**_


	12. Chapter 12

" **_Este es el mas reciente cap. He tenido problemas obscuros pero aquí esta, gracias por todos sus comentarios tan bonitos, y como siempre... no les quito mas tiempo, este cap es muy lindo ( aunque este mal que lo diga yo... pero es que a mi me gusto mucho!) léanlo y me dicen que opinan ... nos vemos abajo!"_**

Todo mi mundo se venia abajo, mi vida tan "normal y tranquila" ya no lo era; por un lado no sabia que pasaba con mis sentimientos, no sabia si era amor u obsesión por no tener lo que no era mío; y por el otro tenia a Star que estaba enamorada de Robin y al Chico Bestia... que estaba enamorado de mi. Este lugar estaba completamente loco ... que podía ser peor?... ah si, que yo estaba en medio de todo .

No quería salir de mi cuarto para nada, no iba a salir, no quería ver a nadie... por todo lo que pasaba no pude dormir bien; me pase toda la noche leyendo el libro que Robin me regalo... por que ya todo lo había leído. Yo sabia que no me podía quedar ahí mucho tiempo, y saben algo, tenia razón.

CY:- hey Raven, vas a salir algún día!-

RV:-no!-

CY:-no puedes quedarte ahí todo el tiempo-se oía su voz del otro lado de la puerta.

RV:-a no, solo mírame!-

CY:- por lo menos abre la puerta y dímelo en la cara- hice lo que el pidió y cara a cara le repetí.

RV:- solo mírame!-

CY:- Raven... esto ya se esta pasando de extraño-

RV:- y me lo dices a mi!-

CY:- y que pasa?-

RV:- todo y nada... ay Cyborg me quiero morir...- dije desesperada.

CY:- , bueno... por el momento eso no seria muy conveniente, ... por que no sales a comer algo?-

RV:- no, todos están ahí-

CY:- no te van a morder!-

RV:- yo se... pero es que todos me van a hablar...-

CY:- yo se que tu eres antisocial, pero mientras yo este aquí, nadie se muere de hambre, aunque sea Raven y no tenga poderes- lo siguiente que hizo fue alzarme y colocarme en uno de sus hombros boca abajo, mi cara veía hacia su espalda; me sujetó con seguridad y me llevo al lobby a la fuerza.

RV:- suéltame Cyborg, bájame!- le ordenaba y daba golpes en su espalda metálica; cuando llegamos al lobby todos se nos quedaron viendo; me sentó en una silla del desayunador y comenzó a preparar mi desayuno. Robin nos vio con desprecio uno segundos y luego siguió con lo que estaba.

ST:- hola amiga Raven!- se acerco a mi con una gran sonrisa, pegue la frente en el desayunador –como dormiste?-

RV:- mal... muy mal-

ST:- Raven mira a Robin... no te parece...-

RV:- no, no me parece!- interrumpí.

CB:- mala noche Raven?... se te pasaron los ataques?- al acercarse el Chico Bestia... ay Dios... ya estaba harta!; sacudí mi cabello con mis mano y luego me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos.

RB:- Raven, estas bien?... ya paso todo?- pregunto Robin a la distancia... ya no podía mas.

RV:- vean...- me senté y puse muy tranquilamente las manos sobre la "mesa" –vamos a jugar "no molesten a Raven", es un juego muy divertido si siguen las reglas...#1: no le hablen a Raven, #2 no saquen a Raven de su cuarto... y eso va por ti Cyborg!... #3 no se acerquen a Raven; todos deben seguir estas reglas a acepción de Cyborg... y comenzamos a jugar... ya!-

ST:- pero….-

RV:- no estas siguiendo las reglas, ni tu tampoco Chico Bestia!- ellos entendieron el sarcasmo y pronto se fueron, Robin no hablo mas y Cyborg me sirvió el desayuno (como a la 1:00)

CY:- estas bien?-

RV:- si tu vas a empezar con eso…-

CY:- no tranquila!- comí velozmente … no quería estar ahí; Star hablaba amenamente con Robin, sonreía y esas cosas… yo no podía dejar de verlos… y porque?... no lo se; suspire frustrada por no saber lo que me estaba pasando, a si que, para no torturarme mas, salí de ese sitio. Cuando iba por el pasillo, oí al Chico Bestia llamarme, el me alcanzo, por eso me detuve.

RV:- Chico Bestia, no sigues las reglas del juego-

CB:- Raven, no quiero oír tus ironías ahora, necesito hablar con tigo-

RV:- a si, no hay nada de que hablar…-

CB:- claro!.. y dime… pensaste lo que te dije?-

RV:- mira, aquí todo esta muy raro, y talvez lo que me dijiste, fue solo por el momento-

CB:- claro que no, es en serio!- decía muy seguro de si mismo.

RV:- … para una broma ya es mucho-

CB:- no es una broma!- tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza – te quiero… no lo entiendes?-

RV:- no-

CB:- Raven… porque no?-

RV:- Chico Bestia, en este momento no tengo cabeza para esto; me están pasando cosas sin sentido que parecen tenerlo; y si bien por una parte esta tu, por la otra hay mil temas que debo resolver también… y… si no lo notaste, me estas tocando- tomo mi otra mano.

CB:- lo se… talvez esta sea mi ultima oportunidad…-

RB:- Chico Bestia!- llamo Robin; al vernos tomados de las manos, simplemente dijo con tranquilidad – emmmm…. Interrumpo algo?-

CB:-si!-

RV:-NO!... no mucho…-

RB:- seguros?-

RV:- si!-

RB:- entonces… Aqualad te necesita para, no se que, en su mundo submarino; tu Starfire y Cyborg tienen que ir a la Torre de los Titanes Este.

CB:- y porque no te llamaron a ti!- dijo un poco furioso.

RB:- no lo se…. Es algo que tiene que ver con unos generadores, o algo así, en donde vive Aqualad; de la Torre Este, Tu Y Cyborg irán a arreglar el problema, no se que enemigo esta atacando su ciudad. Y en la Torre Este necesitan a Star para capturar a un enemigo poderoso… también llamaron a Raven, pero ella no puede ir-

CB:- y tu que vas a hacer?-

RB:- …. Según tu, quien va a cuidar la Torre y la ciudad?- si decir mas se fue; cuando lo oí decir eso… me hirvió la sangre… implícitamente me llamo inútil, y ya era la segunda vez. Apretando los puños y dejando ver una mueca de ira reprimida en mi cara, di media vuelta y me encerré en mi cuarto, dejando "plantado" al Chico Bestia.

RV:- lo odio, lo odio!- me repetía y pateaba el piso (con mi pie sano, lógicamente...) – no es amor, no, jamás, me alegra que nada paso, que bien que fue solo un sueño!- me mentía.

No se a que hora todos se fueron, no salí mas ese día de mi habitación, para nada, no quería ver a nadie… como siempre; leía y leía y nada mas, solo eso, hasta que el día se extinguió y la noche hizo su acostumbrada visita, eso significaba… "hora de dormir"; que tortura, ni dormida ni despierta podía estar tranquila.

De nuevo abrí los ojos en la madrugada.

RV:- esto es otro sueño verdad!- me dije a mi misma – y que se supone que haga ahora, voy a la azotea?... bueno… pues no!- pero por algo que no me explico aun, no quería estar en mi cuarto – ok, no estaré aquí, pero no iré a la azotea sabes!; y sabes que haré, iré al lobby y voy a leer hasta que esto termine, luego, despertaré en mi cama … como siempre…- tomando el libro que me regalo Robin, salí directo al lobby, me senté en el sofá y comencé a leer; la lluvia hizo su aparición – hace cuanto no llueve?- pensé, a pesar de todo, la lluvia no me parecía desagradable, al contrario; el escenario nocturno en la ventana me cautivo mas que la historia contenida en el libro, lo que veía en la ventana me parecía un lugar mágico… era tan bello…

Deje el libro en el sofá y me acerqué lentamente a la ventana, hasta poder tocarla con mi mano derecha; al tacar el frió vidrio, se dibujo en el la silueta de mi mano; las luces de la ciudad, el ruido de la lluvia golpeándolo todo y la soledad abrumadora… era todo tan sorprendente… me quede inmóvil viendo todo, pensando en mil tonterías… recordando.

En un instante, una mano se poso sobre la que yo tenia en el vidrio, y un brazo sujetó mi cintura, empujándome (obviamente) un poco hacia delante; coloque mi otro mano en el vidrio y deje escapar un poco de sorpresa en mi cara.

RB:- en que piensas?- decía a mi oído – espero que en uno de tus pensamientos este yo…- cerré los ojos y arañe el vidrio con mi mano izquierda, dejando el camino de mis dedos marcado en el cristal – que pasa?... ya no te acuerdas de mi!-

RV:- ese es el problema- decía sin abrir los ojos – que no te puedo olvidar-

RB:- por eso soy tan dichoso- besaba mi cuello.

RV:- porque me haces esto Robin?-

RB:- Raven… acaso... te hago daño al quererte?-

RV:- no, es todo lo contrario, por eso cuando despierto… te extraño aun mas-

RB:- a mi también me destruye la distancia…-

RV:-si, pero lo que pasa es que tu no existes, tu eres solo un deseo reprimido de mi mente; se que todo esto es un sueño, y cuando despierte…-

RB:- yo nunca me voy a separar de ti!-

RV:- mientes!... mientes… esto es una broma cruel del destino y de mi mente-

RB:- una broma cruel, yo diría que es un milagro-

RV:- vete!... déjame!... si no vas ha estar con migo, entonces, no tienes el derecho de hacerme sentir esto-

RB:- tu tampoco tienes el derecho de hacerme sentir esto… pero solo pasó; que quieres que haga?... lo haré por ti… lo que sea…-

RV:- vete!... tu no existes… vete de mis sueños… dejemos todo como estaba…-deje de sentir su cuerpo sobre de el mío… todo había acabado. Cerré los puños y abrí los ojos aun con la cabeza abajo, voltee la mi rada hacia la ciudad.

RV:- es mejor así- pensaba- es mejor que se vaya de mi cabeza… es lo mejor- baje los puños, levante la cara y al dar la vuelta, ví a Robin frente a mi.

RB:- pídeme lo que sea… menos que me aleje de ti-

RV:- porque insistes?... no ves que nos hacemos daño?- él se quedo en silencio unos momentos.

RB:- Raven… es que acaso amas a otro?.. al Chico Bestia?... al parecer los sujetos graciosos te separan de mi-

RV:- no, no!- conteste de inmediato – claro que no!... es solo que…-

RB:- entonces… por que no me besas ni me abrazas?… como la otra vez… como esa vez que me volví arcilla en tus manos- claro que lo quería besar, claro que quería que me abrazara!... pero… Star… como le iba a hacer eso, eso no seria correcto, a pesar de lo molesta que es… era mi amiga!; solo guarde silencio –dime la verdad-

RV:- Robin… yo no le puedo hacer esto a Star!... ella… ella no se lo merece!- le decía (después de todo era un sueño)

RB:- y ella que tiene que ver en esto?-

RV:- Robin, ella te ama, esta enamorada de ti como no tienes idea!; me lo contó todo… no sabes la ilusión que tenia en el rostro al hablar de ti-

RB:- Raven… pero yo no la amo… yo te amo a ti, ella es una gran amiga y nada mas-

RV:- pero… siento que la estoy traicionando!-

RB:- no la estas traicionando por que yo no la amo y nunca he tenido nada con ella, al igual que yo no estoy traicionando al Chico Bestia por que tu no lo amas y nunca te as comprometido con el-

RV:-si, pero…-

RB:- Raven- tomo mis manos – dame un beso, solo un beso, y si después de eso quieres que me vaya… lo haré… y muy a mi pesar… me alejaré de ti para siempre- él se acercó a mi, lentamente rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura; yo con los míos abrasé su cuello, y al quedar nuestros rostros uno frente al otro…él… me beso… fue como vivir otra vez aquella hermosa experiencia; no, no podía, no podía separarme de el, no podía dejarlo ir; Star era mi amiga, pero que podía hacer yo, estaba enamorada!.

Me derretía entre sus brazos, me sentía completa con el, no lo podía dejar, no, no podía.

RV:- no te vayas!- lo abrasé con fuerza – no me dejes!... no me importa si esto no esta pasando, si es la única forma de estar con tigo… que siga así; no me sueltes, no me dejes!-

RB:- no… no lo haré…- inesperadamente el me cargo en sus brazos, se dirigió al sofá y me acostó suavemente en el; Robin se sentó a mi lado y me beso en la frente; le regale mi mas dulce sonrisa, para después halarlo por la camisa y besarlo con pasión, sin prudencia; yo estaba en el cielo, una vez mas sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo, el aire que exhalaba, sus labios en los míos, me… me sentía… como una niña mala que disfrutaba haciendo lo que no debía, que amaba hacer lo que no debía, y era adicta a eso.

RB:-Raven… mírame- dijo mostrándome su mano temblorosa y débil – ves lo que me haces?... tiemblo en tus brazos- se acerco y continuo besándome, él temblaba por mi… y yo por él.

Después de un rato, Robin se sentó, yo (aun acostada) coloque mi cabeza en su regazo, tomé su capa y jugueteaba con ella; él, pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello, mientras me decía las cosa mas hermosas… sobre mi… pero, como ya era tarde, mi cuerpo comenzó a exigir descanso; cabeceaba, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

RB:- Raven… porque no duermes, yo velare tus sueños-

RV:- no, por que si duermo… cuando despierte… tu ya no vas a estar aquí-

RB:- Raven… cierra los ojos… duerme… no me separare de ti-

RV:- mientes… mientes… mien…tes…- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de caer rendida ante el sueño.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, note que estaba en mi cuarto, entre mis sabanas… y todo estaba igual.

RV:- lo sabia!- dije tocándome la frente- otra broma cruel…- no termine de poner todo en orden en mi cabeza cuando…

ST:- Raven, amiga Raven, nos harías un gran honor si desayunaras con nosotros!- decía Starfire mientras tacaba a la puerta; me levante y la atendi.

RV:- Star… no estabas en la Torre Este?-

ST:- si, pero terminamos y decidimos desayunar todos aquí, en lugar de en la Torre Este, fue una idea de Chico Bestia-

RV:- pero van a ser las 12:00 m.d-

ST:- fue una idea de nuestro amigo; vamos!- antes de que me llevara a la fuerza a desayunar, pude tomar mi capa.

Para no cansar con la historia, todos nos sentamos a desayunar, Robin estaba justo en frente mío; como ya no tenia ganas de atormentarme con cosas que no pasaron, preferí olvidar. Chico Bestia, Starfire y Cyborg nos contaron todo acerca de su misión, Robin dijo que en la Torre no hubo novedad alguna. Seguimos hablando (o mas bien ellos) con todo el jubilo del mundo, pero, en un instante Robin me dijo.

RB:-Raven…- lo voltee a ver muy extrañada – ten… se te olvido esto… debió caérsete anoche del sofá- estiro su mano, y frente a mi, coloco el libro, el libro que me regalo, el libro que leí en el lobby, el libro que leí en mi sueño. Pasmada, lo tomé, lo vi, lo examine... era el mismo; mis ojos se incrustaron en Robin sin perder su sorpresa , él solo sonrió y continuo hablando con Star.

RV:- pero como?- pensaba mientras abrazaba el libro – fue o no un sueño?- ya no sabia que creer, pero estaba mas que convencida que Robin tenia todas las respuestas.

"**_Ariel de Valinor por mi parte creo que tienes muchísima razón, en todo lo que dices, desde lo de RB hasta lo de las correcciones de mi fic, lo que pasa es que a veces no tengo tiempo para corregirlo bien y así como quedo lo publico... yo se que eso no se hace, pero es que enserio a veces no tengo tiempo, exámenes y eso, y lo de estuve con "B" tiene una grandiosa historia, pero me tardaría toda la vida en explicarla... en serio pido disculpas por la ortografía;, H.fanel.K gracias por lo que dices, me alegro que lo que hago te guste y animo para que actualices, vas a ver que si lo haces te vas a sentir mejor, y yo también soy tu fan!; A.Roldan hola, los saludos eran por tu los pediste, y además, te los merecías, la que se sonrojo fui yo al saber que no te había agradecido por leer mi fic!... GRACIAS, yo también he tenido días duros, pero lo mejor es olvidarlos y seguir, ANIMO!; The Crossman, que puedo decir, el cap 11 era de revelaciones obscuras... ñiak, niak, pero asi es la vida y yo no tengo una mente obscura... solo que... bueno a veces sorprendo a mis amigüis, see you later, el santo pegaso, creo que tienes toda la razón, ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor, gracias mil por estar siempre presente... estuve leyendo uno de tus fic... es GENIAL, tengo que seguirlo, un abrazo desde aquí!;ERIS no te disculpes, lo importante es que te tomas tu tiempo para leer mi fic, no sabes lo feliz que soy cuando uds me escriben, yo también soy fan de RXR y gracias otra vez , no se que mas decir para agradecerte; Firmamento Negro, gracias por tu comentario y vamos a ver como queda esta historia (no quiero arruinar el "suspenso" ji, ji,ji.), IRENE Z corazón, ya ve como son las cosas, a ud nunca le a pasado que en el momento donde ud se encuentra peor le pasan cosas mas malas a cada rato, lo importante es levantarse y caminar de nuevo... mil besos (mu, mu ,mu... como pone ud) emmmm... le iba a poner "adiós" en francés pero no lo logre... típico de mi no._**

_**Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me han dado desde el principio hasta este momento, por favor sigan escribiendo lo que opinan, ya que este fic se desarrolla por sus opiniones y comentarios, manden lo que sea, que yo estoy muy feliz de leerlo... nos vemos ,CHAO!"**_


	13. Chapter 13

"**_hola a todos, cien gracias por todos los lindos comentarios, no saben lo feliz que soy , bueno... no se que decir, solo lo mismo..y un gran saludo a Brooke que sin su ayuda no hubiese podido terminar este cap (ella fue la mecanógrafa)... y a todos uds por tomar 5 minutos de su tiempo para leerlo... no les quito mas tiempo"_**

Lógicamente no se lo podía preguntar en frente de todos; además, no sabia si era verdad o mentira lo que paso, pero algo paso, de eso no había duda; mas estresada que otra cosa continuaba yo sentada, "que demonios pasa aquí!" pensaba.

CY:- Raven,... te pasa algo? no respondí –Raven?-

RV:- me dejan comer!-grite muy mal humorada

CY:- mala noche?-

RV:- si, muy mala!-

CB:- pesadillas?- pregunto el Chico Bestia a modo de broma.

RV:- si, las mas espantosas, y ya no voy a hablar de eso...-

ST:- amiga Raven, hablar ayuda al alma y la libera; libera tu alma!- arquee la ceja.

RV:- por favor...- dije aun mas estresada, me levante y me fui.

RB:- que le pasa?-

CY:- asi son las chicas-

ST:- como?- concluyo Star de manera insistente.

Ya en mi cuarto, me tire en mi cama boca abajo.

RV:- esto no me esta pasando...- me repetía – porque el tenia el libro?... mi mente me estará jugando una broma?; que pasa aquí?- ya no podía mas.

Como es costumbre, después de comer cada quien hace lo que tiene que hacer... que esto, que lo otro, en fin. Yo conocía muy bien las costumbres de Robin, seguro iba a estar en su cuarto, investigando quien sabe que ( ustedes conocen lo obsesivo que es el en eso de los "malos"), cortando fotos de algún villano, o algo así, que apareciera en el periódico. Yo sabía que ese era el momento para exigir respuestas, así que... fui a su habitación; al llegar ahí, entre sin previo aviso; segura de mi misma y con furia...

RB:- sabes tocar?- pregunto con ironía.

RV:- claro!...- respondí frustrada; y al cerrase la puerta detrás de mi, coloque el seguro, para así evitar la interrupción de "personitas desagradables".

RB:- y... que haces aquí?-seguía viendo y revisando mas papeles en su escritorio.

RV:- tu dime...- me senté sobre de su cama, luego crucé los brazos y las piernas.

RB:- yo, tu fuiste la que entro aquí sin siquiera pedir permiso!-

RV:- Robin, si sabes a lo que vengo no te hagas el invesil- volteo a mi lentamente.

RB:- porque me faltas al respeto!-

RV:- no me vengas a mi con esas cosas-

RB:- hoy no es tu día!- continuaba con su tono satírico e hiriente.

RV:- ahora con bromas?... tu sabes por que vine-

RB:- a pesar de lo que creas yo no soy psíquico-

RV:- me avisas cuando me tengo que reír!- conteste comprimiendo mi ira.

RB:- di de una vez, que quieres, no tengo tiempo que perder y menos con tigo!-

RV:- aaahhhh, nos hacemos los fuertes!- salió el sarcasmo de mi voz – bien... entonces... solo dime...-le mostré el libro que me obsequio y traje de mi cuarto – que es esto?-

RB:- es un libro, no?-

RV:- y que mas?-

RB:- y es el libro que yo te regale-

RV:- yyyyy?-

RB:- y... tiene hojas y letras... no?- bambolee mi cabeza.

RV:- eres imposible...dime la verdad de una buena vez!-

RB:- ok!... no se de que rayos me hablas!-

RV:-dímela!-

RB:- no se de que me hablas, a que verdad te refieres?-

RV:- Robin... me están pasando cosas muy raras... entiendes?-

RB:- claro que no!- dijo sorprendido – y que tengo yo que ver en eso?-

RV:- todo!- alce la voz.

RB:- que!... Raven...eso no tiene sentido!-

RV:- si lo tiene... claro que lo tiene!-

RB: a ver... déjame ver...- se sentó justo a mi lado alterado, sorprendido y desconcertado –a ver si entendí... te pasa algo...y... yo tengo que ver en eso?-

RV:-si!-

RB:- y... que es?-

RV:- este...- titubeaba – solo dime si es verdad...-

RB:- Raven, reacciona, para decirte si es verdad, tengo que saber primero que es-

RV:- si, pero...-

RB:-fue algo que dije, se me olvido algo, te hice algo?-

RV:- si...NO!.. no se… mas o menos….-

RB:-?-

RV: es que... no es fácil contar esas cosas...-

RB:- entonces... tengo mucho que hacer-

RV:- no, no, no!- lo tome del brazo –emmm... lo haré... pero... prométeme que... que no me veras "extraño" y eso!-

RB:-?... si... claro...-

RV: bien... lo que pasa es...-

RB: ya se que es!- interrumpió.

RV:- por Dios- pensaba – si es cierto, ya lo recordó, que vergüenza, me quiero morir-

RB:- te enojaste porque no te deje ir a la torre este... verdad?-

RV:- no seas estúpido!... claro que no es por eso!-

RB:- si... por que no creo que te enojaras por eso...- otra vez mi cara de frustración se asomo.

RV:- me dejas continuar!-

RB:-oh, si, si, si.-

RV:-gracias... bien... aquí voy...(suspiro)... lo que pasa es ... que... desde que no tengo poderes me la paso aquí-

RB:- si eso lo se-

RV:-bien... pero me sucedió algo... extraño... que no tiene explicación-

RB:- y es que...-

RV:- y es que... fue un sueño ok!... yo soñé con tigo... entiendes?-

RB:- si... y no le veo el problema...-

RV:- es que en el sueño ... éramos... tu sabes... mas que amigos-

RB:- éramos... súper amigos?- su rostro se lleno de confusión.

RV:- no, no éramos súper amigos!-

RB:- entonces?-

RV:- te lo voy a contar así... yo tuve un sueño bien, en mi sueño yo estaba leyendo en el lobby, era de noche y llovía, llegaste y.. pasaron... unas cosas...-

RB:- te ataco un monstruo, Slade?-

RV:-NO!... cosas... de esas-

RB:- Aaaaahhhhhh!-

RV:-entendiste!-

RB:-no-

RV:- por Dios!... bueno... lo que paso después fue... que tu y yo... bien... nos... be...sa...mos...- bajaba cada vez mas la voz.

RB:- nos be que!-

RV:- nos besamos!- Robin se puso pálido, no podía creer lo que oía, no salía de mi asombro...seguro pensó que estaba mal de la cabeza; los colores se me subieron a la cara; solo veía mi manos sobre mi regazo; intentaba lo mas posible ver a Robin...no saben la vergüenza que sentí.

RB:- tu...y yo...nos besamos...?- bueno...pues si, tu entiendes...no?-

RB:- trato-

RV:- bueno siguiendo nos besamos...-

RB:- y nos abrazamos y eso?- interrumpió.

RV:- emmm... si- me quería morir, como le iba a contar algo tan personal a alguien, y lo peor es que todo el sueño fue con el.

RB:- y...cuando sueñas conmigo...todos tus sueños son así?

RV:- no, claro que no...es la primera vez que sueño contigo-

RB:- es la primera vez que "nos besamos"-

RV:- si!...el punto es que...yo deje el libro en el sillón, en mi sueño, y... nos seguimos...be...tu sabes, eso en el sofá-

RB:- o sea, nos besamos en el sofá...no volveré a ver el lobby como antes-

RV:- si...yo tampoco- Robin oía con extrema atención- entonces..quiero saber si lo que paso es cierto o no, por que, tu me volviste el libro...y según yo, yo no salí ese día para nada...verdad que no es cierto?- decía un poco avergonzada.

RB:- claro que no!- respondió muy feliz- por supuesto que no!-

RV:- verdad que no!- decía con ilusión fingida.

RB:- por supuesto, lo que dices es una mentira-

RV:- si...eso pensé...je, je- reía forzadamente.

RB:- eso no fue así!-

RV:- si...ya lo se...pero solo quería estar segura-

RB:- es obvio que estas completamente equivocada- apoyó sus manos en la cama, veía el techo con atención y vagaba en el, sonreía, se veía tan tranquilo; se acostó sobre la cama y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, después de un silencio interminable prosiguió- eso que dices es una mentira...por que...la primera vez que nos besamos fue en la azotea, bueno, fue exactamente en el descanso de la escalera que va a la azotea. Recuerdo, que tu estabas en la barrera de seguridad, y veías la luna, te veías tan linda, no me pude resistir; recuerdas que hablábamos y hasta nos gritamos?...yo si lo recuerdo...y me acuerdo de cada momento de esa noche...cuando bajaba las escaleras, cuando tropezaste, cuando te tomé entre mis brazos y decidí que no podía dejarte ir. Aun tengo presente el escalofrió que me recorrió al sentir tu cuerpo temblar en mis manos... cuando me besaste... fui el hombre mas feliz... luego te dormiste sobre mi pecho... ese día me beso un ángel... ese día fui al cielo y regrese... y soñaba con regresar de nuevo, y anoche... lo hice- impacto, sorpresa, asombro, nada de eso se comparo con lo que sentí al oír a Robin, oír contar con todo detalle mi primer sueño; apreté con fuerza la orilla de la cama,... que mas iba a hacer?; quería salir corriendo, paro mis piernas no me respondían, no supe que decir o hacer, solo me quede estática.

RV:-pero…...eso... no paso!- decía como podía –por que... por que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro... y el video de la cámara... no había nada!... eso no pudo pasar!...-

RB:- dame mas crédito- dijo dejando salir una risa – lo que paso fue que te dormiste... por eso no te acuerdas de lo demás... yo me que de un rato mas viéndote, después, con todo el dolor de mi alma, te deje en mi habitación, te arrope, e di un ultimo beso en la frente y salí. Si, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero eso no es de sorprenderse, cualquiera que conozca el sistema de seguridad de la Torre T, puede abrir y cerrar las cerraduras electrónicas a voluntad; y después de Cyborg, yo soy el que sabe el que mas sabe de este sistema, eso fue un juego de niños; y por el video, yo lo borre y lo remplace... no fue tan difícil...-

RV:- emm...emm...- estaba completamente muda… no sabia ni que pensar.

RB.- si a la verdad te refieres al libro, hay una explicación; cuando estábamos en el sofá, patee el libro y se cayo, pero me di cuenta de ello hasta que te deje en tu habitación, y ya lo había cerrado... no quise molestarte mas...-

RV:- esto no esta bien... esto no esta funcionando, esto debía ser un sueño; entonces, por que no hablaste de todo a la mañana siguiente de lo de la azotea?-

RB:- lo iba ha hacer!- exclamo – claro que lo iba ha hacer, pero cuando te vi entrar con esa cara de "odio a la humanidad" y después te sentaste a mi lado y ni siquiera me dijiste "hola", yo me asuste, yo creía que me odiabas... o lo harías ...o lo estabas haciendo... también recuerdo que después de darte los papeles, fui a mi cuarto, a pensar en nosotros ç, en ti, en si me detestabas o no, para mi fue un calvario; y eso que no mencione lo de esta mañana o lo de "no molestes a Raven" o lo del ataque que te dio en el pasillo... crees que no pensé en que cabía la posibilidad de que si te dabas cuenta... ya no ibas a querer estar con migo...- me levante y voltee hacia la cama.

RV:- no... esto esta mal, se supone que eso fue un sueño,... que eso no paso... algo no esta funcionando... se supone que te preguntaría sobre el libro y... y... y tu me dirías cualquier cosa, menos esto; se supone que me dirías algo que me convencería pro completo que eso no sucedió y todo volvería a ser como antes!-

RB:- Raven- Robin se sentó, quedando frente a mi- no dijiste que me amabas, que no querías que me separar de ti?-

RV:- si, si lo dije!...ya sé lo que esta pasando! Esto es otro sueño verdad, si si si eso es!- decía ilusionada – pronto despertare y, y, y...ya!...esto es demasiado para mi...-

RB:- esto no es un sueño, lo de la azotea tampoco y lo de anoche también pasó...tienes el libro y mis palabras que lo prueban –

RV:- eso no prueba nada!. Hay mil explicaciones mas para esto-

RB:- por que no solo aceptas y ya! -

RV:- por que...si esto es cierto van a ver problemas, muchísimos!-

RB:- que los hayan, por mi, no hay cuidado-

RV:- esto no esta pasando...despierta Raven- decía en voz alta.

RB:- que esta pasando Raven...y para que lo confirmes...te daré la prueba que necesitas- tomó mis manos y me halo hacia el, luego se tiro en la cama, lógicamente yo caí con Robin sobre ella...después...me di cuenta que todo era cierto...el lo dijo y lo cumplió...me dio la prueba que necesitaba.

"**_Ariel de Valimor creo que tienes razón, como que ahora Raven se la esta pasando muy bien sin sus poderes, quien sabe que pase cuando los tenga... espero que todo le salga bien (aunque casi nunca es así, je, je..), no te preocupes por lo de ser obsesiva, eso me ayuda a corregir poco a poco mi ortografía, gracias, y por ultimo, si me cuentas tu historia, yo te cuento la mía...; Ana Karo me gusta tu nuevo nombre, no es que el anterior no me gustara, pero este me parece mas misterioso y a mi me encanta el misterio; Santo Pegaso ya vez quien tomo la iniciativa, esperemos que todo le salga bien a ambos...RXR por siempre!; H. Fanel. K gracias por lo que dices y espero que cuando actualices me digas cual es tu historia para leerla; Crossman ya vez que st no le robo la vuelta a Raven... y lo del dibujo deme time!; Firmamento Negro ni una ni la otra con las cámaras, solo altera la grabación... audaz no...; Michael todos los sueños son realidad... gracias por lo que dices de ni fic, enserio; K gracias por tu comentario y estoy desacuerdo con tigo; A. Roldan gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y por tus lindos pensamientos; a Irene , vea we did it! Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante a Brooke, gracias ... y vivan la Lau adventures en en el bus!_**


	14. Chapter 14

"_**hello, como están, espero que bien; yo sigo con mis problemas obscuros y una que otra metida de pata que me llevo de vez en cuando, pero en lo general bien, ya se que sueno como un disco rayado pero mil gracias por sus comentarios que son de gran importancia y que gracias a ellos puedo escribir mi fic (recuerden que sus ideas son de gran importancia y ayuda para mi) no les quito mas tiempo"**_

No era un sueño, todo paso, todo era realidad, Robin era mío y yo de el, no tengo palabras aun para describir mi felicidad; si en un momento pensé que el collar de kzah era una maldición, ahora pensaba que no había nada mas maravilloso... gracias al cielo que no tenia poderes... por que no solo hubiese destruido la torre, sino la ciudad entera; la realidad era mas bella que mis sueños... era amor... claro que lo era... después de tanto tiempo,.. después de todo lo que paso... nada fue en vano.

RB:- Raven te amo..- repetía una y otra vez, me besaba, pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo y yo por el suyo.

RV:- júrame que no estoy soñando-

RB:- te lo juro- sujeto mi manos y las puso cada lado de mi cabeza – Raven, espere tanto tiempo para que estuvieras a mi lado...- susurraba frente a mi – a mi toda también me parecía un sueño- me estremecía con cada palabra, con cada mirada...

RV:- Robin... no puedo vivir sin ti ... realmente no puedo... no se que me pasa?...-

RB:- mi linda mentirosa... mi hechicera... embrujas a todos con tu linda mi rada y tu maravillosa sonrisa... manipulas a l que deseas a tu voluntad ... usas tu belleza para capturarlos ... mi hechicera; yo soy tu esclavo... no es necesario que me mientas mas...-

RV:- no es una mentira, soy tan feliz con tigo... me siento a salvo y protegida entre tus manos, no temo ser yo con tigo-

RB:-Raven...- me besaba, lo besaba, me abrazaba y yo a el; verdaderamente fue un lindo despertar, yo no lo acepte al principio... pero ahora el era mi vida entera, como negarlo?... como negar lo obvio?... el mundo se detuvo para nosotros, nos amábamos, no había la menor duda.

Por fin el momento tan esperado lo estaba viviendo,... la vida te sorprende, pero en ocasiones, las sorpresas son también de muchos tipos.

ST:- Robin...estas ahí?- llamaba Star a Robin, golpeando su puerta, insistiendo una y otra vez.

RV:- es Star!- dije como pude y murmurando.

RB: y?- a el no le importo en lo mas mínimo.

ST:- Robin amigo, contesta por favor!-

RV:- Robin responde!-

RB.- para que, pronto se ira- susurraba también.

RV-; no seas estúpido, y si entra por que cree que algo te paso y estas herido?... no sva a ver!-

RB:- y?-

RV:- y, todavía nadie puede saber, menos Star-

ST:- Robin amigo, estas bien?-

RB:- si!- respondió después de mi insistente suplica.

ST:- Robin... puedo hablar con tigo?-

RB:-estoy ocupado- yo solo veía a Robin con su cara hacia la puerta

ST:- abre por favor-

RB:- ahora no Star, estoy ocupado... que quieres?-

ST:- Robin, fui a buscar a Raven para hablar con ella pero no responde... y me preocupa- me tape la cara con las manos.

RB:- por alguna razón no quiere estar con tigo- sonrió con malicia.

ST:- si... pero no contesta... estará bien?-

RB:- seguro esta dormida, ya sabes como duerme desde que no tiene poderes- le gritaba prácticamente a Star para que pudiera oírlo.

ST:- tu crees?-

RB:- si, déjala tranquila, talvez solo quiere estar a solas; al parecer estos no han sido sus días-

ST:-mmm... pero...-

RB:- déjala en paz, si insistes se enojara con tigo!; de todos modos no se por que quieres hablar con ella que es tan grosera y apática- lo voltee a ver entre mis dedos.

ST:- no digas eso de ella, ella es mi amiga!... pero... creo que tu recomendación es la mas acertada en estas circunstancias- pronto se fue Star convencida de que el consejo de Robin era lo indicado.

RV:- grosera y apática?-pregunte a Robin luego de que paso un rato.

RB:- tu sabes que eso no es cierto, lo dije solo para que se fuera Star!-

RV:- cuando he sido grosera con tigo?-

RB:- cuando me destruías por que no te fijabas en mi- solté una risa reservada.

RV:- pero en fin... Robin, mira, por el momento nadie tiene que darse cuenta de esto-

RB:- porque?-

RV:- por que el grupo no esta muy bien que digamos, fíjate, yo no tengo poderes, Star esta enamorada de ti y el Chico Bestia de mi; si se dan cuenta de estos ellos armaran un escándalo, peligraría el grupo y... yo no tengo nada para defenderme-

RB:-me tienes a mi!-

RV:- yo se pero… me gusta no depender tanto de los demás… por el momento que esto sea un secreto, esta bien!-

RB:- si, creo que tienes razón, será un secreto- nos quedamos un rato mas juntos , hasta que todo afuera estuviera normal (recuerden que , supuestamente, yo estaba durmiendo); antes de irme Robin me dio una de mis capas y uno de mis broches.

RV:- como tienes esto?-

RB.- es que lo dejaste en la bodega… recuerdas?-

RV:- a si!-

RB:- lave la capa y desactive el broche… pero aun "funciona"-

RV:- mmm…-

RB:- pero si quieres le puedo quitar el rastreador por completo!-

RV:- no… déjalo así…- Robin se asomo por el pasillo para ver si no habían "moros en la costa", cuando se aseguro que no, salí de ahí muy tranquila, sin expresión alguna – nos vemos- me despedí; el sonrió y se metió a su cuarto solo cuando vio que yo estaba en el mío.

Ya en mi habitación, puse el broche en la cómoda y guardé la capa; me quede de pie en medio de mi habitación pensando.

RV:- todo paso… todo…- y saben que hice después?... bueno, lo que nunca hubiese hecho en otra circunstancia ni he vuelto ha hacer jamás… no se imaginan!... corrí hacia mi cama y comencé a saltar sobre ella, si, saltaba y saltaba, contenía mi risa para que nadie me oyera, estaba tan feliz!; saltaba y daba vueltas como loca, me volví algo que no creí que seria, pero no me importo. De un solo golpe me tire de espaldas en mi cama, abracé la almohada y me tape la cara con ella (para que no me oyeran gritar de la emoción) pataleaba, me revolcaba en las sabanas, volvía a patalear, volvía a reír, y de repente me senté – suficiente Raven!- volví a ser yo misma – ya fue suficiente, si es para tanto pero mantén la cordura- era mas que feliz, lo que pensé que nunca pasaría paso.

Después de eso todo fue maravilloso, si bien no podíamos estar junto frente a todos, eso no significaba que no aprovecháramos los pocos momentos a solas; era suficiente con que el tomara mi mano cuando nadie nos veía o darnos un beso cuando íbamos a "buscar" algo a cualquier parte. A ojos de todos nos tratábamos de la peor manera posible; sarcasmos, dobles sentidos, cualquier frase hiriente para mantener la farsa. Star seguía tratando de "conquistar" a Robin (como ella decía en las conversaciones que teníamos), pero eso no me molestaba, yo sabia como era Star, yo sabia como era Robin. Para reponer la ausencia del uno y del otro durante el día, muy a menudo (al entrar a mi habitación) escuchaba algo, veía por todas partes pero nada, me daba cuenta que era Robin hasta que me abrazaba por la espalda y me decía "adivina quien soy", o simplemente, al oir algo, lo llamaba y el salía de las sombras.

En ocasiones cuando el estaba entrenado, sin que nadie me viera, le llevaba algo de beber.

RB:-no me toques, estoy sucio!-decía extendiendo los brazos para que lo pudiera ver –estoy sudoroso y huelo mal! – entonces, "corría" hacia el y lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas.

RV:- no me importa!- decía muy contenta –crees que con eso me vas a alejar de ti!-

RB:- se que no…pero solo quería darte una advertencia- después me abrazaba también – recuerda que todos andan por ahí, es mejor tener cuidado- por eso, aparecía en la noche en mi habitación; realmente era divertido estar con el, es la única ocasión que recuerdo reír por alegría y placer.

Pero sin darme cuenta los días pasaron, abriendo paso a un nuevo calvario.

RB:- Raven!- lamo Robin desde la puerta de su habitación

RV:- si!- me acerque a la puerta, el tomo mi mano y me introdujo a su cuarto – que haces?- reía mas que preguntar.

RB:- solo quería verte, hace días que no estamos juntos; al parecer conspiran contra nosotros-

RV:-bueno… no… mas bien nosotros somos los malos aquí… puesto que los engañamos… no lo crees así?-

RB:- si!... pero por ellos la mayor parte del tiempo nos tratamos mal!-

RV:-claro, si no que gracia!-

RB:- ya no le vez lo critico a esto?-

RV:- ahora que te veo… no!-

RB:- Raven…. No me extrañas como yo a ti?-

RV:- claro…claro que si…- deba un paso tras otro hacia mi, yo solo retrocedía sin quitarle la vista; cuando iba retrocediendo, llegue a chocar con la orilla del escritorio de Robin.

RB:- Raven, yo ya no puedo mas, como es posible que pasemos tanto tiempo separados?- coloco sus manos en la orilla del escritorio.

RV:- Robin… que dices?… parece como si hubiesen pasado años-

RB:- para mi, un segundo es una eternidad sin ti…- me beso, yo (lógicamente) lo abrasé; el en un momento paso el brazo por el escritorio, arrojando al piso todo lo que había en el; se escucho un gran estruendo por todo lo que cayó.

CY:- mmm… que le pasara a Robin?... bah… seguro esta de malas, viejo si sigue así se le van a hacer ulceras….- se pregunto Cyborg a si mismo en la cocina; Robin me precosto en el escritorio, el estaba justo encima de mi; nos besábamos como locos, como si ese fuese el ultimo día; con un agilidad indescriptible por el ojo humano, comencé a quitarle los guantes, el desabrocho mi capa… y en el momento menos pensado… se dio la señal de la venida del nuevo martirio.

RV:- que fue eso!-se escucho algo en el pasillo.

RB:- que?

RV.- eso!-

RB:- que!-

RV:- ese sonido… se oyó como si… algo se rompiese…

RB:-!... no serán cosas tuyas!-

RV:- no!...fue como …no se… una explosión-

RB:- seguro fueron Cyborg o Chico Bestia, ya sabes como son cuando pelean- se acerco a mi susurrando.

RV:- si… creo que es así…- siguió besándome… de repente… el fluorescente que estaba encima de nosotros se hizo mil pedazos; grite de la impresión, sujeté lo mas fuerte que pude a Robin, el me cubrió con su cuerpote los cristales, cuando todo paso dije afligida – discúlpame Robin!... no fue mi…-

RB:- que paso!-

RV:- son mis poderes… están regresando…-

RB:- tan pronto?-

RV:- Robin lo siento…no quise …- me levante del escritorio, tome mi capa, me la puse al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a la puerta –solo causo problemas..- acomodaba mi despeinado cabello; Robin se acerco a mi.

RB:- talvez no es tu culpa, talvez Cyborg esta haciendo algo con el sistema eléctrico-

RV:- tu crees?- intentaba explicar para negar la situación; se acerco a mi nuevamente, cuando intento abrazarme otra vez… otra lámpara del cuarto de Robin se hizo trisas, no s quedamos estáticos.

RB:- puede ser- Robin buscaba otra estúpida explicación.

RV:- será mejor que no me taques-

RB:- pero…-

RV.-no! no me toques!... será mejor que… que … que no nos veamos en algún tiempo… en uno días…-

RB:- pero Raven!...

RV:- no ves que estoy destruyendo cosas, y cuando recupere mis poderes será peor y hasta peligroso… será mejor así… por el momento no nos veamos mas… esta bien?-

RB:-?- con cada palabra que decía me destruía a mi misma; intentaba verme fuerte, al igual que Robin, pero ni el uno ni el otro lo logramos.

Mas asustada que otra cosa, salí de la habitación de Robin hacia la mía, en el piso vi los trozos de uno de los fluorescentes del pasillo; ya en mi habitación, decidí hacer una ultima prueba, con horror vi como pude sanar mi pie. No podía ser… nada de lo que paso ni nadie nos pudo separar… solo sopor que será que cuando estoy bien hago algo que lo arruina todo?.

"_**Eris, gracias por avisarme, tender en cuenta lo del virus, por fortuna no me ha pasado nada, y espero que no me pase nada, gracias por lo que dices y me gustaría ver el dibujo de Eris, cuando lo termines mándalo si!; The Crossman ya ve que no era un sueño, esperemos a ver como reaccionan los demás...; Michael a mi tampoco me gusta mucho Star por que yo quiero que Rb se quede con Rv... pero que se va a hacer, y lo de Rb y RV... esperemos a ver que pasa ok!; El Santo Pegaso, no se si terminara en algo mas que besitos, démosles tiempo si! Abrazos!; H.Fanel.k te prometo que cuando tenga tiempo leeré uno de tus locos fics ok, no te preocupes por lo de tu inspiración, la tristeza a veces hace crecer a la gente, animo!; A. Roldan gracias por lo que dices de mi fic, estoy muy feliz por tus comentario, yo al principio no estaba segura si se lo iba a decir o no, pero al final pensé que ya era hora de que tuviera un poco de valor, yo también pienso que las tareas son un fastidio pero hay que hacerla...; Isabela Black veo que por aquí todos tienen problemas con la tarea, pero yo se que si te organizas vas a poder escribir tu fic, gracias por tu opinión, es muy gracioso tu tono de risa diabólica... muajajaja; un saludillo a Brooke que me dijo que la saludara y a Irene Z!.**_

_**Como siempre les pido que escriban sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, ideas, en fin lo que se les ocurra, recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y que sus ideas son las que lo hacen por que si fuera por mi hace tempo no sabría que escribir... los veo, cuídense CHAO!"**_


	15. Chapter 15

"**_Hi, hasta que por fin pude terminar, tuve que hacer malabares para terminar esto, pero bien vale la pena; gracias por lo que han escrito, siempre lo leo y me hace muy feliz, ya se que canso con la misma cantaleta, pero es importante que lo sepan!; manden sus ideas o lo que quieran que yo siempre estoy muy feliz de leer lo que ustedes comentan"_**

Ahora la desgracia era volver a la normalidad, pero eso, por mi parte, estaba descartado. Todo era peor, puesto que cuando se acercaba Robin y tomaba mi mano sin que nadie viera, PUM, adiós microondas, adiós refrigerador, adiós lo que sea!; no me quedaba mas que fingir.

RV:-porque no vas a molestar a alguien mas?- decía mintiendo.

CY,CB:- wooo, pelea, pelea!- se oían corear al Chico Bestia y a Cyborg.

ST: Raven, no tienes que tratar así a nuestro amigo!-

RV:- yo me voy...-pero antes de partir veía a Robin... con solo una mirada me decía todo.

RB:- lo siento...- podía leer en sus labios, puesto que no emitía sonido para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Con mi integración al equipo vinieron las emergencias, entrenamiento e idas a esta y aquel lugar; el poco tiempo que me quedaba, lo emplee para entrenar como controlar mis emociones y mis poderes, no me rendía, por que tenia en claro que esa era la única manera de poder estar con él; me reanimaba leyendo el libro que el me regalo y, de vez en vez, aparecía en mi cuarto una que otra carta de Robin; "talvez estemos separados, pero recuerda que desde que me levanto hasta que me duermo, tu estas en mi recuerdos", decía una de ellas, como no iba a tener fuerza para continuar!.

Entonces, en una ocasión fui a buscarlo, él estaba en el lobby haciendo no se que; volé hasta el.

RB:- Raven ... que haces aquí?... tan cerca…-

RV:- donde están los demás?-

RB:- no lo se...pero están por aquí...-

RV:- seguro?-

RB:- si- tome a Robin de la mano y con mis poderes lo lleve hasta el garaje, aparecimos al lado del auto-t. – que pasa, porque me traes aquí?- sujeté su otra mano.

RV:- Robin... no notas algo diferente?-

RB:-?-

RV:- si, no notas nada?- sonreía.

RB:- no... aquí todo esta igual, el auto, mi moto, mas cosas eléctricas; la única diferencia es que estamos tu y yo...!...tomados de las manos ...y ...nada explota...-

RV:- si,si, no te parece genial!-

RB:- pero...como lo haces?... yo creí que tus emociones...-

RV:- ya no mas, arregle el problema-

RB:- como?-

RV:- entrenando... de que otra manera!- lo abracé mas que contenta.

RB:- eres increíble!... cuando creo saber todos tus trucos, me vuelves a sorprender; eres increíble!- comentaba con sorpresa y alegría – no lo puedo creer!-

RV:- creelo, lo hice por ti!... al principio fue muy difícil, por que cuando entrenaba rompía todo, y por eso me enojaba entonces... rompía mas cosas... pero al final lo hice!...esta es mi manera de disculparme por romper las cosas de tu cuarto y de la cocina...-

RB: de que hablas, eso no fue tu culpa, eso quedo atrás, no importa, recuerda que Cyborg arregló esos "accidentes felices"- el me cubrió con su capa, parecía como si yo fuese un capullo... me reía de la emoción – sabes... hace mucho...cuando tu y yo no estábamos juntos... tuve un sueño... que incluía a este lugar, a ti y a mi-

RV:- en serio!... y de que se trataba?-

RB:- jejeje... es algo loco...-

RV:- cuéntame!-

RB:- no lo quieres vivir?... para celebrar...-

RV:-!- no me termino de habar, cuando me tomo la cara y me beso... y no paso nada, o sea... nada exploto, me empujo hasta pegar con la parte lateral del auto-t (esa que esta en la parte de adelante... los autos y yo no somos muy compatibles)... eso fue tan emocionante!; todo el entrenamiento valió la pena; Robin me subió en el auto , y ahí nos besamos de una forma indescriptible; ya hacia tanto que no estaba con el... como contenernos?; de nuevo sentía sus manos y nuevamente tocaba mi cuerpo, parecía que era la primera vez; como me tocaba, como me hacia sentir; yo paseaba las manos por su espalda, lo abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podía para que no se fuera nunca; sentía su palma por mi pierna deslizándola suavemente; mis dedos jugaban una y otra vez con su cabello, el corazón latía mas y mas rápido... no lo podía creer... otra vez juntos!... oía su respiración, sentía su piel, sus labios, su cuerpo sobre el mío... no se como describir la emoción.

En cima del auto-t confirmamos una y otra vez que nada fue un sueño, al besar mi cuello yo reía como nunca lo hice, era la primera ocasión en la que todo era perfecto. No nos percatábamos de nadie, solo de nosotros mismos... ese fue nuestro error. En ese momento mágico, fue cuando llego Cyborg... en la entrada del garaje se que do como una piedra; claro, ver a tu amiga que odia todo, mas las cosas cursis, besándose con tu líder que hasta el momento fingía odiarla como si fuera el mal mas temido de la humanidad... debió ser traumatizánte; pero nosotros ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta, estábamos en lo nuestro; lógicamente Cyborg solo se quedaba ahí de la impresión.

CB:- Cyborg que haces?... viejo que tanto haces?- se acercó el Chico Bestia a Cyborg –viejo, que es tan intere... san... te...- bajo la voz poco a poco, y al igual que Cyborg, se quedo absorto –a...a...-no emitía ni una sola palabra, estaba pálido (si se puede decir así) solo nos veía besarnos sobre el auto-t... que mas iba a hacer el pobre?; en eso ellos escucharon la voz de Star.

ST:- hey amigos, no han visto a Raven, necesito hablar con ella; oigan, no les parece maravilloso que nuestra amiga se haya integrado al equipo nuevamente!- decía muy alegre, sin poder ver el espectáculo, mientras se acercaba a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg, pero ellos no respondieron – hey amigos, que pasa, porque tan sorprendidos?- dijo; luego el Chico Bestia, a como pudo, levanto lentamente la mano para delatarnos; después, solo sentí el calor de un disparo que alejo a Robin de mi por su fuerza, el pego contra una pared debido al poder del ataque.

RV:- Robin!- grieté – que?...- al voltear hacia el origen del ataque vi con horror a Star, con los brazos extendidos y una cara que solo expresaba odio y dolor.

RB:- que pasa!- pregunto Robin aturdido.

RV:- Star!-

ST:- no lo creo... creí que éramos amigas... como pudiste!-

RV:- Star no es así!... todo paso!... no!...yo no!...-

ST:- no quiero oírte!- se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza.

RB:- que es esto?-

CB:- no te hagas el tonto!- decía el Chico Bestia – me robaste a mi chica!-

RV:- perdón!-

RB:- ella no es de nadie, si esta con migo es por que ella lo quiso así!-

CB:- cállate!... falso amigo... no puedo creer que todo lo hicieras a espaldas mías!- dijo a Robin – Raven, no entiendo, como preferiste a cobarde que solo te quiere a escondidas!- me reprocho.

RV:- eso no es así!- le respondí – Star...yo no..- Star solo podía decirme cosas en tamaraniano por lo alterada que estaba.

CB:- Cyborg, di algo!- le exigía al metálico que estaba mas petrificado que otra cosa, pero después de varias insistencias por parte del Chico Bestia, la fin abrió la boca y dijo.

CY:- mi...mi...mi auto!; mi auto, mi pobre auto, porque en mi auto!... ahora le voy a tener que arrancar la pintura!-

CB:- eso es lo único que vas a decir?-

CY:- es mi auto!- señalaba al auto-t – porque no escogieron otro sitio!-

RB:- agradece que no estábamos adentro...-

CY:-mi auto!- Cyborg cayo de rodillas. Rápidamente, los ojos de Starfire se mojaron, y sin nada mas que decir, salio volando de ahí.

RV:- Star!- grité antes de salir volando para alanzarla; volé lo mas rápido que pude, rebasando al Chico Bestia y a Cyborg, Robin intento alcanzarme, pero fue detenido por nuestros otros dos compañeros que le reprocharon mil cosas; solo discutían atacándose los unos a los otros.

Mi misión era alcanzar a Star para hablar con ella, bueno, intentar hablar con ella, pero... no pede, antes de hacerlo logro llegar hasta su habitación.

RV:- Star, déjame explicarte!-

ST:- no, no hay nada que explicar, con lo que vi fue mas que suficiente!- contestaba fúrica desde su cuarto.

RV:- Star, lo lamento, yo no sabia que iba a pasar!-

ST:- me lo hubieras dicho aun que fuera por el respeto y la amistad que decías guardar hacia mi, o acaso lo hiciste para reírte de mi a mis espaldas?... yo confié en ti... yo te considere mi amiga... mi mejor amiga...-

RV:- Star habré!... yo no se como todo llego a esto!... todo fue una cosa tras otra!...Star!..Star!- no me respondía – Star contesta!- solo silencio –Star,Star!- golpeaba la puerta –responde!... lo siento!- golpeaba su puerta mas duro, hasta que la ira y la desesperación salerón de mi –Star!- gritaba, luego, mis golpes poco a poco fueron perdiendo su fuerza... puse las palmas de mis manos sobre la puerta -... no te enfades con migo...- dije susurrando; al quedarme en silencio, pude oír a Star llorando amargamente... con gran dolor... me dolió tanto oírla... yo pude haber entrado a su habitación atravesando la puerta... pero ya había sido demasiado para ella... era mejor dejarla sola...

RV:-Robin!- lo recordé, y sin perder mas el tiempo me teletransporte hasta el garaje.

RB:- que quieres que te diga, no entiendes que me enamore!-

CB:- eres un traidor, tu sabias que yo la amaba y aun así te fuiste tras de ella!-

CY: a mi lo único que me importa es: quien va a limpiar mi auto!-

RB:- si tienes problemas con el auto por eso, entonces deberías quemar el sofá!-

CY:- mi sofá, mi pobre sofá, dime que no es cierto!-

RB:- no puedo decirte nada-

CB:-el sofá o el auto-t no son problema aquí viejo!-

CY:- que no, claro que si!; donde me voy a sentar ahora a ver televisión?; hermano no vez que me acaban de destruir el mundo?... mi sofá, mi auto, viejo!-

RB:- tengo mas si quieres oír...- dijo "amenazante".

CY:- no!-

CB:- mas, creo que lo único que eres es un mentiroso; pienso que no tienes mas que contar...-

RB:- tengo miles de historias!; sabes, creo que te come la envidia por que ella si se ha reído con migo, imagínate lo linda que se ve cuando sonríe, imagínate por que no puedes hacer mas-

CY:-mi auto!-

CB:- quieres problemas!-

RB:- no creo que puedas dármelos-

CY:- mi sofá!- antes que todo pasara a mas, tome de la mano a Robin y me lo lleve al lobby (de la misma manera en que aparecí en el garaje).

RB:- Raven!- camine hasta el respaldar del sofa y me "senté" en el.

RV:- Star esta destrozada-

RB:- yo le iba a romper la cara al Chico Bestia... porque se mete en esto?-

RV:- a Cyborg no le agrado lo del auto- voltee a ver a Robin.

RB:- lo superara-

RV:- Robin... así terminaba tusueño?-

RB:- no... siempre terminaba antes de estar con tigo-

RV:- talvez era por que no tenia que pasar-

RB:- no digas eso- se acerco a mi – yo soy feliz con tigo-

RV:- Robin... estas bien... Star no te lastimo?-

RB:- solo me duele un poco- coloque mis manos en su pecho y lo sané - ... algunas cosas no sanan tan fácil...-

RB:- Raven, no pongas esa cara... todo se va a arreglar... todo es cuestión de que acostumbren-

RV:- y si no lo hacen?... que vamos ha hacer?-

RB:- no lo se, pero a donde sea que esto nos lleve... iré con tigo-

RV:- no digas eso, me recuerdas a... nada... lo mejor será ir a dormir-

RB:- ve tu, creo que yo me quedare a confrontar a Cyborg, al Chico Bestia, y si aparece... a Star-

RV:- te quedaras aquí, no lo voy a permitir, no te dejare solo!-

RB:-Raven, te voy a decir lo que esta pasando aquí exactamente; yo soy el líder, cierto, y tu eres mi compañera, y ahora tengo una relación sentimental con la ultima persona en que tenia que fijarme, tu sabes que a mí nada de eso me importa por que yo te amo, pero con lo del Chico Bestia y Star todo se ha complicado; por eso, yo tengo que dar la cara y responder a cualquier "pregunta" que ellos tengan-

RV:- Robin!-

RB:- Raven, la verdad es que no quiero que pases por esto... por favor ve a tu habitación... lo harías por mi?- asenté con la cabeza e hice lo que el me pidió; esa noche los chicos discutieron hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron mas... esa noche los oí gritarse por primera vez.

Infierno fue la manera mas sutil de describir esa situación, nadie nos hablaba (solo lo necesario) Star me ignoraba y el Chico Bestia no me hablaba para no tener un mal entendido con Robin por eso; recuerdo una vez que Robin y yo estábamos en la mesa, el tomo mi mano y me repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría mejor, en eso entraron al lobby Starfire y el Chico Bestia.

CB:- de hoy en adelante voy escoger mejor a mis amigos!- decía en voz alta para que nosotros escucháramos.

ST:- yo digo lo mismo!-... yo estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me rechace, pero Robin...

Gran parte del el tiempo que pasó era así, pero un día, alguien toco a mi puerta.

RV:- quien es?- pregunte mas que extrañada.

CY:- Raven, pueda hablar con tigo?- corrí a abrir la puerta.

RV:- Cyborg... quieres hablarme?-

CY:- si... heee... Raven, he estado pensando en lo de tu y Robin...-

RV:- vas a seguir reprochándonos como todos los demás?- dije un poco molesta.

CY:-... mira, pude haber venido a aquí a convencerte que dejes a Robin por que es mejor para el grupo o por el simple hecho de que el Chico Bestia es mi amigo, pero no es mi deber; puedo darte mil razones y ejemplos de cómo esto nos afecta a todos; pensando con lógica, se que lo mejor es que lo abandones, y se que muy en el fondo tu has pensado igual, pero... lo malo es que a veces la cabeza piensa con lógica... y el corazón no lo hace... y lo malo es que un extraño podría reprocharte esta situación aunque el supiera que tu no tienes la culpa de nada, pero yo no puedo. Raven, yo no se nada de lo que paso o como paso, pero lo que si se es que tu quieres a Robin... y mucho, y se que tu no lo obligaste a estar con tigo y viceversa; lo único que me queda es aceptarlos, así como ustedes me han aceptado-

RV:- que quieres decir?-

CY:- que... yo los apoyo... y que si Star o Chico Bestia no quiere ver lo felices que ustedes son cuando están juntos, eso es problema de ellos-

RV:- Cyborg... es en serio?-

CY:- si- Cyborg era... fue tan... de la emoción lo abrasé... fue una alegría tan ... ya el mundo no estaba en nuestra contra, teníamos a Cyborg.

RV:- gracias, gracias!- sonreía.

CY:- de nada-

RV:- cuando Robin lo sepa!-

RB:- ya lo se... Cyborg hablo con migo- vi a Robin detrás de Cyborg; corrí hacia el, me abrazo y me daba vueltas – te dije que todo iba a estar mejor-

RV:- porque siempre tienes la razón!- Cyborg nos veía un poco incomodo, por eso, prefirió planear su retirada.

CY:- bueno... solo quería que supieran eso... eeehhhh... tengo que ir a arrancarle la pintura al auto-T –

RB:- no que ya nos aceptabas?-

CY:- si, pero tengo que asimilarlo; esto para mi es un proceso de pasos, ya no voy a quemar el sofá, vean el gran paso que di!; pero viejo... el auto!... tengo que quitarle lo impuro que ustedes le dejaron con su acción pecaminosa.- el se fue a lo suyo... no son maravillosos los amigos!.

Pasaron mil cosas mas (que no voy a contar por que todas son muy aburridas); pero en un día por la tarde, Cyborg le pidió ayuda a Robin para arreglar el auto-T, así que fui a la azotea a leer (ustedes saben como se ponen de idiotas los hombres con los autos), pero en eso comenzó a llover.

RV:- que lastima!- pensé – tan cómoda que estaba- sin mas que hacer fui a... si adivinaron, a mi habitación. Star y el Chico Bestia estaban, quien sabe en donde, pero estaban en la torre. Al entrar a mi cuarto, tire el libro sobre la cama y me recosté unos segundos en la pared... cerré los ojos y respire profundamente...

-plik!- oí algo.

RV:- mmmmm!- escuche con mucha mas atención -...- nada – talvez fue cosa mía- pensé – estoy muy cansada; si, eso es-

-tuk,tuk,tuk!-

RV:- -!- voltee rápidamente hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero por mas que escudriñaba con a vista, no podía notar nada fuera de lo común – que pasa?... no, no... son cosas mías, seguro es por todo lo que pasa en la torre con el equipo-

-tuk,tuk,tuk!- ya estaba segura, oí algo.

RV:- Robin... eres tu?- talvez era una sorpresa, como el siempre hacia lo mismo... –Robin?- pregunte, en seguida, detrás mío, alguien tomo mi muñeca, la halo y la puso contra la pared, sin perder mas el tiempo hizo lo mismo con mi otra muñeca; de reojo, podía ver mis manos al lado de mi rostro, podía sentir el frío de la pared en mi espalda; entonces lo vi, no podía ser, clave mis ojos en los suyos, no pude decir nada, él sonreía sin mostrar los dientes de una manera tan radiante que iluminaba toda su cara, como solo el lo podía hacer; inhale veloz y violentamente por el gran susto, lo veía estupefacta... el solo seguía sonriendo, con felicidad maliciosa e irónica al ver mi expresión; luego de su deleite dijo.

TK:- no Ra!... te daré una segunda oportunidad...-

"**_Irene Zeledón, di si es el sabor, que mas se puede decir, y lo de que los invitas a tu patio..., mumumu, cuídese rica!; the Crossman tiene toda la razón Cross, en todo, como dicen "vive y deja vivir"; Altariel de Valinor, te recuerdo no volver a leer fics en las compus de la biblioteca, por que esta prohibido ok... jejeje, a mi también me gusta que sea feliz con RB, pero como ya leíste, el Tk vuelve a las andadas, solo espera a ver que pasa, por que TK no es tan bueno como aparenta, y por ultimo, ya tome en cuenta las correcciones  gracias, por lo de la fortaleza!; H. Fanel. K jajajaja, si soy mala, por que los malos se divierten mas... auque les pasa cada problema oscuro que mejor no cuento... yo no creo que no opto por el collar , sino por el camino difícil! y te juro que cuando los problemas en los que estoy metida acaben, leeré tu fic... ok!; Eris, te daré tiempo, pero prométeme que me mandaras el dibujo, gracias por las cosas tan lindas que siempre escribes de mi fic; Isabela Black, animo con la tarea, lo bueno de hacerla es que solo se hace una vez, entiendes!... ya se, mal chiste, conciencia de Tati te encargo que obligues a Isabela a hacer sus deberes ok, pero no le pegues, cuídate... muajajaja; Michel como siempre un comentario que me hace pensar, eres increíble, todos querían que pasara a mas pero bueno... gracias por lo de escritora, yo también opino lo mismo de la alienígena;_** **_AmandÚ! A mi también me alegra saber que estas viva, hace tiempo que no escribes, anda escríbeme! Jijijijiji, cuídate ok; Santo Pegaso, si cuando venia lo mejor pum, que mal no…he estado leyendo uno de tus fic en el poco tiempo que tengo libre y te digo que es genial, sigue por esos buenos pasos!._**

_**Por el momento eso es todo, no se pierdan el próximo cap si, ya me voy... tengo que ir a clases, Chao!**_


	16. Chapter 16

"**_como están... no se que mas poner... hoy no ha sido un buen día, por que me levante a las 300am para leer sobre un estupido y la cuestión es que no me hicieron examen, aquí estoy casi zombie, pero que le voy a hacer... en fin, no les cuento mas por que si no se van a poner a llorar, mi vida es un caos, el universo conspira, pero ni modo...!"_**

TK:- no Ra!... te daré una segunda oportunidad...-

RV:- Trik!-

TK:- si, eres menos estùpida de lo que creí!.. bueno... la verdad no- pálida, perpleja, boquiabierta, todo lo que se pudieran imaginar de una persona llena de terror; mi infierno en vida estaba frente de mi, me paso por la mente cada tortuoso momento en la bodega, ese sentimiento de desesperación, de creer que era una estùpida al fiarme de el; talvez ustedes no lo entiendan, yo se que podía usar mis poderes para darle su merecido... pero era mas poderoso el trauma de ver sus enormes ojos en mi, con eso mirada fría que se volvía dulce cuando el así lo deseaba; la lluvia me hacia revivir cada tortuoso momento, cuando me golpeo y me aprisionó en el piso, el pensar que ese día podía ser el ultimo por que nadie podía ayudarme... por que fui una estùpida.

RV:- que.. que...-

TK:- hay, ya se te olvido hablar...por que no me sorprende?...-

RV:- que haces... que haces aquí maldito?- dije como pude.

TK:- Ra, vine a verte!- se acerco a mi, podía ver cada uno de sus asquerosos ademanes irónicos – acaso no me extrañaste?-

RV:- porque no me dejas en paz!-

TK:- y dejar que tu vida no sea como dicta tu destino!; además, no puedes negar que tu cuerpo tiembla cuando estoy con tigo... ja,ja,ja- reía con el gusto que solo haya un demonio en la agonía de su victima.

RV:- cállate, no digas estupideces!-

TK:- sabes que es cierto Ra!-

RV:- rata asquerosa, cucaracha, basura, eres un ser repugnante!-

TK:- en serio, gracias!-

RV:- no era que estabas encerrado en la cárcel?-

TK:- no vez pedazo de imbesil que ya no?... hay Dios, de que te sirve leer tanto?-

RV:- pero... como estas aquí?- preguntaba fùrica.

TK:- que puedo decir?... primero, las cárceles de por aquí no son muy seguras que digamos, y segundo, los no son muy capaces... deberían de poner mas atención, de lo contrario, alguien se puede escapar...- el volteaba la mirada como tratando de recordar -pero en general... me la pase de maravilla... si!...esa es la palabra-

RV:- eso no fue lo que te pregunte!-

TK:- ... cual era la pregunta?- se hacia el idiota para desesperarme.

RV:- como estas aquí!-

TK:- no vas a creer como estoy aquí... pues que crees!... me escape!-

RV:- no me digas...- dije con tono de sarcasmo.

TK:- bueno, te voy a contar la historia... yo estaba en la cárcel, el primer día todos se comportaron muy amables con migo, me decían cosas como: "vamos a ser buenos amigos" o "ven y nos vamos a divertir", y entonces yo me dije a mi mismo: "como que ellos no entienden que yo no quiero ser su amigo?", pero luego me di cuenta que algunos le daban mas de un significado a "amigo" y "divertir"; pero para no cansar, me metieron en una celda, era muy bonita por cierto, y en ella habían 3 sujetos y yo les dije: "hola, como están!", tu sabes, la cortesía en mi es característica, entonces ellos me dijeron: "nosotros somos los mas rudos de aquí", y yo les dije: "ay si, a poco si pelan cebolla no lloran!", pero como que no entendieron el chiste y se enojaron y me dijeron que iba a comer polvo y yo les dije que estaba a dieta y ellos me recordaron a mi mamá, entonces les dije: "amigos, ustedes no saben con quien se están metiendo, yo no soy solo una cara bonita" y ellos siguieron diciendo mas bla y mas bla; ahora me pregunto, como hablara el que deje en coma?; al otro solo lo deje en silla de ruedas... digamos que si va a jugar football solo va a poder hacer remates de cabeza, es que...(susurrando) ya no puede mover ni las manitas ni las piernitas... pero al otro le fue bien, esta en un lugar que se llama... como era?... a si, Arkan... se dice así?... bueno, el punto es que esta en una tal ciudad Gotica; según los médicos se volvió loco por algo que vio y lo trauma... en mi planeta el seria un perfecto cobarde, es mas, lo matarían... pero volviendo, la cuestión es que me dieron una celda para mi solo porque dis que era muy violento y la mayoría me tenia miedo; pero conocí a gente muy interesante como un tal Jhinny Racing, un tal Billy yo no se que, que yo lo veía como doble pero el decía que era uno, un tal Mumbo o Mambo, al Dr. luz, a un desadaptado social que se hacia llamar Control Fenómeno, ah! y al hombre polilla!... y muchos mas; pero también leía eh, leí sobre un Slade y el Red x y de un cerebro diabólico que tenia un gorila asistente... que mundo mas raro es este no!... bueno, la cosa es que me hice amigo de los policías, y un día aliste mis cosas, me robe algunas otras y salí por la entrada principal en pleno día, fin!; dure mas contando lo que hice que contando como me escape verdad?... es que las cárceles de aquí dan pena... en cambio la L245 del sector 48102 por la estación espacial Tinox A3, de esa si me ha costado escaparme!... en esa cárcel cuantas veces me he escapado?... creo que 16 veces... si mal no me acuerdo...-

RV:- debiste quedarte ahí para siempre, cuanto desearía que estuvieras muerto!-

TK:- si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que escucho eso... pero en fin... nos vamos Ra, estas lista!- sonreía como el mismo demonio.

RV:- yo no voy a ningún lado con tigo!-

TK:- como no, esta en el plan que trace con gran cuidado!; numero 1 vengo a la torre, numero 2 te saco de la torre, numero 3 te entrego, me pagan y no volvemos a la torre... eso en general-

RV:- ja,ja,ja! y tu crees que el tiempo pasa en vano?; yo ya no soy la misma que cayo en tu trampa aquella vez, ya no estoy asustada... y sin poderes-

TK:- ahmmmm?- Trik no entendió nada de lo que le dije, o simplemente no quiso entender; lo único que me corrió por la cabeza fue vengarme de el por todo lo que me había hecho, lo iba a destruir en mil pedazos diferentes, los pedazos los iba a quemar, las cenizas las iba a cremar y las cenizas de las cenizas las iba a tirar al fondo de en volcán!... se dan una idea de lo que lo odiaba?.

Nada me iba a detener, pero cuando iba a usar mis poderes... cuando use todo mi odio para manifestarlos... no paso nada, voltee a ver mis manos, lo intente una vez mas, y nada.

RV:- que rayos pasa ahora!- pensé, mis ojos saltaron a Trik asustados y desesperados; el solo me dio una cara que decía "no es que me ibas a hacer algo?"; lo intente nuevamente y nada, y de nuevo y nada!; cerrando los ojos y los puños con fuerza repetía una y otra vez – esto es un sueño, no hay manera de que no pueda usar mis poderes, despierta Raven!-

TK:-?... vaya que estas mal de la cabeza... como que todos los buenos son así... y los malos no andan muy lejos, por eso es mejor ser mercenario, por que estas en el medio, medio bueno, medio malo, medio loco, medio cuerdo... –

RV:- despierta, despierta!-

TK:- despierta, despierta!- imitaba mi voz – Ra, no crees que puede haber una explicación mas terrícola a la falta de tus poderes?-

RV:- cállate, tu no estas aquí, lo mas probable es que estés muerto en algún planeta extraño y tu espíritu me esta fastidiando!-

TK:- ...?... o por Dios, esta ebria!-

RV:- no estoy ebria!-

TK:- entonces, porque dices tantas tonterías?- sonrió.

RV:- no hay otra explicación!-

TK:- oh,oh,oh; claro que la hay!- tomando una de mis brazos hizo que le diera la espalda a la fuerza, me tomo del cabello con su única mano libre; coloco mi brazo en mi espalda (como las llaves que hace Robin), grite por el dolor que me estaba ocasionando; luego, con todo el impulso que pudo tomar, me estrello contra la pared sin remordimiento alguno; para intentar amortiguar el golpe, puse mi único brazo libre contra la pared (que por cierto, no amortiguo gran cosa); cerré los ojos por reacción, y recuerdo quedar atontada por el golpe; apenas me podía mantener de pie, irónicamente lo único que me ayudaba a no caer de bruces era el bárbaro sujetar de Trik – ahora pon atención tonta- dijo con tono de superioridad – por que al parecer no entiendes nada... y esfuerzote por entender, si princesa!... si miras con cuidado tu mano... bueno, cualquier mano, veras algo especial- no quería abrir los ojos –mírala!- estrello de nuevo mi cabeza contra la pared; entonces obedecí, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos .

RV:- que... que es eso?- pregunte al ver ese extraño objeto en mi muñeca.

TK:- eso mi niña, es una muestra de que aun pienso en ti... son los brazaletes de Kzah, para que te haga juego con el collar que te regale!-

RV:- pero... yo creía que... las joyas de Kzah... solo comprendia el collar...-

TK:- no tontita, por que si solo fuera el collar, entonces se llamaría la joya de Kzah y no las joyas... entiendes la analogía?- decía en tono burlón – eso hasta el mago mas joven lo sabe!; yo creo que no eres tan buena hechicera como todos me decían; no se por que me tome la molestia de robar las joyas para ti...-

RV:- Trik, no hay nada que tengas que lo haya conseguido con honestidad?-

TK:- claro, la mascara, fue un obsequio que me hice cuando me volví el mejor de mi planeta... ah... que tiempos, yo tenia 7 años, recuerdo que quería derrocar al...-

RV:- silencio!- interrumpí – no te quiero oír mas!-

TK:- pero eso no se va a poder Ra, bueno, ya basta de perder el tiempo, donde esta el libro?- se acerco mas a mí, sonriente, intimidante, repitiendo a mi oído – donde esta el libro?- sentía su exhalación en mi cara.

RV:- no te diré nada!- torció aun mas mi brazo –Aaaaahhhhh!-

TK:- no me dirás nada?-

RV:-...-

TK:- princesa ya estoy harto de esto, ya no voy a perder mas tiempo con tigo-entonces, me arrojo directo a la cómoda, golpeándome con el filo de esta, sacándome el aire; gran parte de lo que estaba en el mueble se callo y se hizo trizas; después, lentamente me puse de rodillas, en el piso me sujetaba el estomago y trataba de reponerme.

-puk, puk, puk- oía sus pasos; Trik se coloco justo frente a mi , se arrodillo y me tomo del cabello (obligándome a levantarme) sujeté la mano que me tenia aprisionada.

TK:- no soy ni inútil ni estùpido, puedo buscar el libro por mi cuenta, solo que quiero hacerte las cosas mas fáciles... dime, en donde esta!- volví a la misma situación, solo que esta vez todos los que me podían ayudar ni siquiera sabían que estaba en problemas; no podía hacer nada, no tenia no poderes ni tubos – que no sabes hablar invesil!-

RV:- cobarde! Dices ser un hombre y lo único que haces es maltratar a una mujer!; ni siquiera me dejas usar mis poderes para darte una paliza, porque no te enfrentas a los muchachos, o que, tienes miedo de ser golpeado como la otra vez!- Trik me miro seria y fijamente, no dijo nada, hubo un silencio horrible; el, con una mirada seria y sin alma no perdió atención de mis ojos, luego... me abofeteo. –ahhh!-

TK:- crees que a mi me importa si eres una chica o no?; yo solo tengo una misión en mi cabeza, si es necesario eliminar a lo que sea o al que sea ... lo haré; pero si no voy a buscar a los otros inútiles es porque me importan menos que nada... o que pensabas, que porque me golpearon me hirieron el orgullo?... se ve que no sabes nada de mi; me da lo mismo salvar a alguien o no , lo importante es el dinero... soy de esos mercenarios que ya no quedan... no lo cresa si?- antes de terminar de hablar, me arrojo a un rincón de mi cuarto, de la manera mas brutal que pudo.

A la altura del piso, lo podía ver acercándose nuevamente a mi, no sabia que mas hacer (si nadie se había dado cuenta que el estaba ahí con tanto ruido que hicimos, eso quería decir que no había nadie en ese piso) , pero, un brillo llamo mas la atención del arlequín que mi cuerpo quejumbroso y adolorido; era el collar de Kzah, el cual lo había puesto en un pedestal en mi habitación, por que no lo pudimos destruir.

TK:- miren lo que tenemos aquí!- con una serie de piruetas se acerco al pedestal y tomo el horrible instrumento; tan rápido como lo hubo tomado regreso a su sitio anterior; puso una mano en su cintura, y con la otra, jugueteaba con el collar –Ra ponte esto, veras que combinara perfectamente!- no respondí, poco a poco me puse en gatas, entonces, Trik se acerco y me propicio una patada en las costillas... de nuevo quede sin aire, por el golpe caí de espaldas, Trik se sentó encima de mi y me coloco el collar, me estaba ahogando debido al peso de Trik – que lindo!- exclamo – pero como no me quieres decir donde esta el libro...- metió la mano en una pequeña mochila que llevaba en su espalda, y saco una soga y una mordaza – no me queda mas remedio que volver a jugar con tigo... no estas emocionada princesa! – termino acercando lo mas que pudo su cara a la mía. Como iba a salir de esta!... por lo visto Trik era un genio en su trabajo, solo rezaba en mi mente para que alguien viniera.

RV:- Robin... donde estas!-

"_**Como ven las cosas se ponen color de hormiga, pero volviendo, gracias a todos por escribir y dejarme sus comentarios que me han servido de mucho, ahora tengo para escribir.**_

**_Irene Zeledón; di si como no lo va a haber oído en algún lado! Y si soy linda, jeje! Como que ud odia a TK... pero el es lindo, acéptelo como es...jijiji; H.fanel.K a mi también me cae bien CY, es súper bueno, si es genial que TK ande por ahí, el siempre le pone emocion a las cosas, bueno, para algo tenia que servir... chao, linda!; A. Roldan gracias por tus ideas, ahora tengo un gran cap para hacer tomando algunas, llegaste en un momento de no inspiración por mi parte, gracias en serio... y si pobre auto; The Crossman no le voy a explicar lo del carro, ud ya esta muy grande para entender esas cosas, pero gracias por ser fiel lector... jajaja, no ud sabe como es y vamos a ver si a TK le dan... thank you, I see you.jejejeje.; Michael no , gracias a ti por tus ideas que me han ayudado muchísimo, pero creo que CY no exagero, que hubieses hecho tu en un caso similar? Yo mínimo me vuelvo loca, lo de TK al parecer no va a cambiar... eso creo, seria bueno que se enamorara para que dejara de ser tan malo... pero seria genial eso de RB, y lo de RV perdón, cuídate!; El Santo Pegaso si, hay algunos que no escarmientan, pero en fin, no podrás negar de que TK es un gran villano, y con lo de la golpiza... estoy de acuerdo con tigo, cuídate, abrazos!; Isabela Black no me pidas que diga tus errores por que ni yo misma los veo... soy muy mala escribiendo en ingles... tati, no te enojes con tu conciencia, ella solo te quiere ayudar pero no estoy de acuerdo con que te pegue, dile que ya no lo haga, cuídate, kisses too!; Raven Will gracias por lo que dices de mi fic, para ti ahí esta lo que sigue, sigue escribiendo y mil gracias, besos!._**

**_Esto es todo por el momento, y ya saben lo que les voy a decir... lo de los comentarios y eso... pero en fin, espero verlos en la próxima!"_**


	17. Chapter 17

"_**hola, como están, yo pues por mi parte solo problemas oscuros, pero todo va bien, que seria la vida sin uno que otro contratiempo, jajaja!; bueno, lo lamento por la tardanza, es que, he tenido mil cosas que hacer y esto y lo otro, y por aquello, si me atrazo la segunda semana del mes que viene es por que estoy en examenes,(odio los dichosos examenes) tengo que estudiar o sino... no sean como yo y estudien... ya se me metió el lado responsable... no les quito mas tiempo."**_

Cuando me hubo amordazado, y atado de pies y manos, me arrojo a la cama, y vio el libro que ahí arroje.

TK:- que es eso?-se acerco y tomo curioso el libro, después, leyó el titulo -... que estúpido!- exclamo, de inmediato inicio la lectura de una de los capítulos centrales -...- se le veía concentrado – prrrr!... jajajaja!- reía con gran placer burlándose del texto, al continuar, repintaba una sonrisa ligera en sus labios – esto es lo que lees?- pregunto sin esperar respuesta, se alejo de la cama ( pero aun con el libro en la mano) e inicio la lectura fidedigna del texto con su respectiva representación; alejando el "libreto"lo mas posible de si, y con elegantes ademanes y expresiones leyó – "solo 2 equivocaciones he cometido hechicera" comento el noble caballero " juzgarte por tu apariencia y no pedir disculpas por ello" "insinúas que soy semejante a los sapos que utilizo en mis conjuros?" refunfuño ella " no,no!" aclaro " por el contrario, por eso creí en tus malas intenciones, por que dicen que la hechicera hermosa posee corazón maldito" "impresionante..." agrego ella " se podría decir que hasta te soy agradable, cuida la lengua sir" "cada coso que he dicho la he pensado con recelo... cada cosa..." "insinúas algo?" "no, lo afirmo; porque, si no por la existencia del sentimiento mismo, vendría hasta aquí a advertirte de los peligros que os siguen?" ella se sorprendió, no esperaba tales respuestas del que alguna vez considero enemigo y digno de cualquier maldición de su parte " los mundos y las tierras nos separan; los tuyos nunca me aceptarían, y los míos, tomarían igual decisión" " yo soy capaz de dejar a los míos y pedirle a los tuyos que me enseñen y me dejen ser como ellos... por ti"- Trik se detuvo en seco – ri-dículo – concluyo y tiro el libro fuera del alcance de mi vista, pero sin perder el movimiento ligero y sutil al cual ya estaba acostumbrado – a lo que vinimos- comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación con la vista –Wuuuuuu, que es eso- dijo la ver el espejo en mi cómoda – quien lo iba a decir de ti, un espejo, que cosa tan coqueta!- se acerco a el... lentamente, y cuando lo iba a tomar...- mejor no... quien sabe si me va a llevar a un lugar extraño... como a tu mente... jajaja, como si fuera posible...- dejo el espejo sin saber nunca cuanta razón tenia; después se acerco a mi closed y lo abrió de un solo golpe -!... pero son como mil!- dijo refiriéndose a mis capas; colocándose una comenzó a jugar con ella alrededor de la habitación – soy Trik y te voy a chupar la sangre, uuuuu que miedo uuuuu!- movía rápidamente sus dedos en el aire; después se irguió completamente, coloco una mano en su boca y comenzó a respirar u exhalar pesadamente – (respiración) (exhalación) (respiración)(exhalación)...Trik... (respiración) (exhalación) (respiración)(exhalación), yo soy tu padre!... nooooo!- actuaba para si mismo – y un anillo para dominar a los demás, un anillo para el señor oscuro – gozaba con cada tontería que hacia – y que puedes hacer tu, nosotros nos podemos mover a la velocidad de la luz, y tu estas muy lejos de alcanzar esa velocidad, nunca podrás alcanzar el séptimo sentido!... yo soy el príncipe de una raza guerrera, no puedo ser superado por un guerrero de clase tan baja!- se quito la capa y la arrojo – suficiente, ya basta de jugar... tengo que encontrar el libro... mmmmm...donde estará?-se coloco las manos en la cintura, volteo dos o tres veces la cabeza – ven librito librito, mishi, mishi, ven librito!- el muy idiota lo comenzó a llamar como si fuese un gato – mishi, mishi!- caminaba muy tranquilo... se detuvo otra vez -... si yo fuese un libro ... y un sujeto me buscara... en donde me esconderían?... en un buen lugar, supongo...- a lo largo de donde el estaba, vio con mucho interés mi librero; pegando pequeños saltos como si fuese un niño, se acerco poco a poco hacia el, dando una pirueta hacia delante en si mismo y sin poner las manos -que cosa tan linda!- paso su dedo índice por los libros.

RV:- oh no!- pensé – lo va a encontrar, porque no lo puse en un lugar menos obvio?-

TK:-...?... que es este idioma tan raro!-

RV:- genial, el no sabe nada de la escritura de Azarat!; que bien, asi no va a saber cual es cual!- al fin la diosa de la fortuna me sonreía, después de tanto, solo era cuestión de hacer tiempo par que los demás subieran a este piso... y cuando Robin viera a Trik... el solo seguía viendo los libros un poco confundido.

TK:- mmmmm...-arqueo la ceja -... como era?...- dijo, y después, hizo lo increíble –los mil relatos de Ifno, las leyendas de Akar, las recopilaciones de Azarat...- empezó a traducir todo!.

RV:- que no sabe este idiota, de donde rayos salio, no puede ser que este traduciendo los libros!- era un demonio, no me cabía la menor duda, tenia que ser lo, como alguien del planeta Klor (que según Star era el peor lugar del universo) sabría leer ese idioma!.

TK:- bla, bla ,bla...em...mas bla...-seguía leyendo, de ves en vez sacaba un libro para ojearlo, y al terminar, lo tiraba como si no tuvieran valor.

RV:- mis libros!- intentaba decir con la mordaza, pero solo se podían interpretar como quejidos ... o algo asi.

TK:- que pasa RA?- con uno de mis libros se rascaba la espalda –ah si!- tiro el libro – no puedes hablar- el estaba arruinando mis tesoros! maldito infeliz, tanto que me ha costado mantenerlos en buen estado! –presto!- exclamo, cuando lo hizo me puse pálida – mira lo que me encontré!- el muy desgraciado había encontrado lo que buscaba se arqueo hacia atrás (como un puente) dejando uno de sus brazos como sin vida y mostrando con el otro el libro, volteo a verme – ves que no te necesitaba- regreso a su posición normal; dio vueltas en si mismo con el libro hacia arriba –waaauuu!- corrió y se tiro en mi cama; acostado en ella, me dio la espalda e hizo la cabeza lo mas atrás que pudo para verme –paso 2 Ra... pronto va a completarse el paso 2... que bella es la vida...- fruncí el seño – no te enojes Ra, tómalo como un ciclo... donde gana el mejor... o sea... yo!- se volteo completamente hacia mi, paso su dedo índice por mi hombro y dijo – te acuerdas cuando estabas enamorada de mi?- sonrió malicioso, sacudí mi hombro para que se quitara –jajaja, ya no me amas!... no lo puedo creer... antes hubieras ido a cualquier lado por mi...pero...no crees que...que por aquí todo esta, no se, muy...solitario?... y silencioso?-sujetó sutil y suavemente mi cara, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar – alguien te podría hacer algo y nadie se daría cuenta... y al decir algo me refiero a... cualquier cosa...- termino susurrando, mis ojos de abrieron completamente, quede sorprendida y anonadada por su discurso –este lugar es como... antisonido... no lo has notado?-

RV:- por dios, que le pasa a este!- pensé.

TK:- je... como que nadie te va a ayudar esta vez- acerco su cara a la mía, paso su dedo índice por mi nariz, mostraba su típica cara llena de mentiras alegres y verdades ocultas en eso, se quedo serio, volteo sus ojos a un lado y escucho atento, abrió un poco sus labios, se concentraba en percatarse mejor el sonido, yo hice lo mismo, mirando atentamente la puerta; aun tenia la esperanza de que cualquiera viniera aquí por algún a razón inexplicable – oyes Ra?- pregunto, yo no note nada fuera de lo normal –los oyes?... son los bobos... están en el lobby-

RV:- genial!- pensé – ahora si payaso, que harás, pronto vendrán a buscarme; no tienes miedo?- yo esperaba ver en Trik la desesperación que le produciría el saber que mis amigos estaban cerca, de ver truncados sus planes, de saber que estaba en líos, pero... me equivoqué, hizo todo lo contrario; se alegro, le daba gusto el saber que ellos estaban ahí.

TK:- que bien!- susurro, se levanto de un brinco de la cama – ahora hay que prepararse!- de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, saco un bolso mas pequeño (se parecía a las fundas de las pistolas) a diferencia que este se colocaba en las piernas con ayuda de unas fajillas – listo!- exclamo al colocarse bolsito en la pierna y sujetarlo con seguridad – vez, ahora voy a poder guardar el libro en la mochila... por que ya ahí mas espacio - luego, hizo exactamente lo que dijo –Raaaaaa, despídete de todo que ya nos vamos- se acerco a mi y me cargo en uno de sus hombros, mi cara veía hacia su espalda; me sujetó con firmeza, se acerco a la puerta, metió su mano en la bolsa que tenia en su pierna y saco un pequeño aparato –lista?- .

En el lobby, efectivamente, estaban Cyborg y Robin haciendo mucho ruido, debido a una alegre conversación que desarrollaban.

CY:- genial, con los cambios que le hicimos al auto-t , ya no va a ser un auto, sino la nueva revolución motora jamás vista en las carreteras o lugares parecidos!-

RB:- si, creo que tienes razón... pero aun no puedo creer que le quitaras la pintura al auto-t, yo pensé que eso lo dijiste por el momento-

CY:- claro que no, lo tuve que hacer, no sabes que martirio, cuando conducía, casi los podía ver a ustedes en ese momento... no lo supere, la única cura era arrancar la evidencia-

RB:- exageraste...-

CY:- claro que no, es que tu no me entiendes...-

RB:- ... un día que estés en el lobby, voy a besar a Raven en el desayunador, con tanta pasión que va a hacer parecer como un juego de niños a lo del auto-

CY:- viejo no, no vea que no volvería a comer aquí en mi vida!... ni en la otra... oh por Dios!... no me lo quiero ni imaginar...-

RB:- ja, ja, ja, ja!-

CB:- y por eso son chocoosos- se oyó una parte de la conversación que le hacían el Chico Bestia y Starfire antes de entrar al lobby.

ST:- ja, ja, ja, ja!-

CB:- y... oh!… miren que hay aquí….- dijo al mirar a los chicos.

ST:- no importa Chico Bestia, ignóralos ... de todos modos ellos y nosotros no compartimos ningún tipo de amistad común- decía Star como una insinuación. – pero volviendo; mi programa favorito "El Mundo del Hongo" esta por comenzar, lo quieres ver con migo?-

CB:-claro, luego podemos jugar "Mega Monos 4"-

ST:- por supuesto amigo!- Robin y Cyborg se quedaron un poco anonadados; con el tiempo Star ya sabia jugar "Mega Monos 4", y el Chico Bestia disfrutaba ver "El Mundo del Hongo", puesto que, al no relacionarse con los "malos amigos" (como ellos nos llamaban) pasaban muchos ratos juntos.

ST:- ah!-

CY:- que fue eso?-

CB:- que rayos pasa?-

RB:- están bien!- de repente un gran estallido se oyó desde la azotea, sacudió toda la torre-t, Robin para mantenerse en pie se sujetó de lo que primero pudo, Chico Bestia cayo inevitablemente al piso, Star fue empujada el respaldar del sofá y Cyborg cayo en gatas, mientras que Trik mantenía el equilibrio poniendo su puño en la pared, el cual tenia ese extraño objeto.

TK:- wau, amo mi trabajo!- dijo después del estallido.

ST:- Robin que sucede?-

RB:- no lo se... pero tenemos que ir a averiguarlo- sin mas tiempo que perder, se fueron del lobby a la azotea.

TK:- esa es mi señal...- abriola puerta y corrió al medio del pasillo, pero antes de ir a la salida, tiro unos objetos hacia el lado contrario de su escapatoria y se retiro. Al correr, se topo con la puerta de la habitación de Robin –ten, para el camino!- coloco, al mismo tiempo que corría, otro extraño aparato en la puerta; no se detuvo nunca. Llegamos al lobby, solo estábamos nosotros –aquí!- se acerco a la computadora y le puso "mil" de esos aparatos, y no solo en la computadora... también en la refrigeradora (porque?... no lo se); corrió al elevador y se metió en el –baja!-, me puso en el piso para poder colocar fácilmente mas de esas cosas – hola señor; señorito!... que me ha costado...prrrrrrrrr, ja, ja, ja!- comenzó a hablar solo – y la señorita... es su novia?; ay no, solo es mi rehén- colocaba los aparatos –entonces no es un viaje de placer?; no, es de negocios; tiene que ser, no se vea un joven tan guapo como usted por aquí muy a menudo; lo mismo digo!- termino de poner todo – pero ya me voy ...un placer; lo mismo digo, cuídese- me tomo de nuevo – igualmente- se abrió la puerta del ascensor y salió corriendo de ahí –espera!- se devolvió en frente de la puerta del elevador se puso de cuclillas y en medio de esta coloco como un palito metálico, entonces, la puerta lo oprimió al cerrarse; la segunda puerta del ascensor se cerró ( la puerta de seguridad, la que impide que se vea el agujero donde se sube... ustedes saben) se puso de pie y me dijo, viendo mi reflejo en un metal pulido en la pared – el detonante- susurro y continuo corriendo hacia su anterior dirección.

Corra entre los pasillos, veía cada puerta con seguridad y cada lugar como si ya hubiese estado ahí; buscaba algo en especial, una puerta en especial, no cualquiera -esta no era- se le oía un poco frustrado –donde esta...- que buscaba?... como conocía todo tan bien?; luego de un rato de corre-es esta-con un golpe, destruyo los botones de la pared (que controlaba la cerradura) - todo va bien por el momento- no era nada mas ni nada menos que...

"_**bueno... y saludando a H.fanel.K tienes razón, no todos pueden ser lindos, se necesitan malos en estas cosas, gracias por estar todo este tiempo aquí e intento ser lo mas rápida posible!; Eris, no se lo de TK, el amor es algo confuso, un día estas bien y al siguiente te quieres morir... mmm en fin, recuerda que es muy difícil que las personas cambien , te prometo que voy a leer tus fics, es que no he tenido tiempo, perdón!; Iren Z, como que usted no lo acepta que el es malo y ya, ese es su trabajo, ire no me diga lela, solo por que hablo con la verdad ud me trata así, yo pienso que ud esta mas loquilla que el, jajaja, besos(mu, mu, mu); Crossman, claro que éxito! claro que convence, me dio mucha gracia lo de RB, pero en fin, como he dicho, TK le pone ese toque special a las cosas (los malos se divierten mas) , y por lo ultimo, ud sabe como es, see you!; Altariel de Valinor, no te preocupes si dejas un solo comentario para toda la serie, lo importante es que la lees y que dices tus opiniones, tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me alegran el día, se ve que tu personalidad se queda impresa en tus palabras, gracias por lo de TK, es que siempre he pensado que a los malos no los hacen como debiesen, al fin y al cabo son personas... que les impide divertirse (entiendes mi punto) como dice el dicho "lo cortes no quita lo valiente", ah, te cuento lo del estuVe abajo si!; AoshMi SeshLin, bienvenida y gracias a ti y a tus amigas por leer, tu si sabes expresarte, me dio mucho gusto leer lo que decías, creo que ha sido uno de los comentarios mas extensos, pero lo lei de principio a fin, palabra, espero que este cap haga que mantengas en mismo interes de un principio, es un gusto conocerte!; raven1587, a mi también me gustan las narraciones en primera persona, como que son mas faciles de manejar y tienen mas intriga que las otras, mil gracias por estar aqui y dar tu opinion, espero que continúes aquí y gracias por el "cuidate", cuidate tu también ok!; Raven Will, gracias por la nueva palabra y por explicarme que es, gracias por todo y espero que seamos grandes amigas, escribe pronto!; Michel, estoy para servir, si uds se toman la molestia de escribir, minimo el por respeto y aprecio que les tengo debo responder, pero me gustaría hacer mas... :(... amiga, creo que lo de RB se vio un poquito en este cap, espero que te guste, si RV sufre mucho... pero, en que vida todo es miel sobre ojuelas, tienes un gran talento, lo de TKxRV otra vez...mmmm... como que esta muy difícil, pero lo he de pensar, lo juro, y... tengo un dibujo que hice por ti, cuando lo meta en la compu te lo mando ok!.  
Y AQUÍ ESTA EL MOMENTO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN, LA HISTORIA DE "ESTUBE", ES UNA HISTORIA DE CELOS , AMOR, DESENGAÑO, INTRIGA , VENGANZA, MISTERIO Y TERROR... WUAJAJAJAJA!...mmmmm... bueno , la verdad no , pero es entretenida, ahí voy; yo antes de escribir esto en la compu, siempre lo hago primero en papel; cuando yo descubrí esta pagina un tiempo después decidí que quería provar suerte como escritora y comencé a hacer la historia; en eso no había decidido como se iba a llamar y luego de mucho pensar dije.  
CRS: que tal "te estuve esperando" , suena bien... pero estuve es con v o con b- yo estaba casi segura de que era con B, pero como mi ortografía es muy mala (y me dio pereza recurrir al diccionario) fu i donde mi hermano (mi herma o hermano mio) a preguntarle, por que el es el que tiene la mejor ortografía (que yo he conocido por lo menos) , y fui donde mi hermanillo. El estaba haciendo unas derivadas y otras mil cosas de mate, de las cuales yo no entiendo ni me interesa entender, y como el estaba super concentrado yo lo fui a molestar.  
CHS: hermano mio, como se escribe estuve con B o con V- mi hermano no me tomo mucha importancia - estúpido le estoy hablando!-  
HM:-que quiere, no ve que estoy ocupado-  
CHS:- uy si, muy ocupado con sus números,... lelo, como se escribe estuve-  
HM: es su caso... con mucho esfuerzo-  
CHS:-que insinúa?-  
HM:- nada- el siguió en lo suyo.  
CHS:-digameeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-  
HM:- con B, con B, ya me va a dejar en paz, shu, shu mongolita-  
CHS:-mongolita su hermana... mejor me voy- pero la linda cualidad que tiene mi hermano es que cuando esta ocupado dice cosas por decir, y yo como siempre le creo... en fin, paso el tiempo y yo defendí a capa y espada el "estuBe", y todos me decían que era con V, pero somo me lo había dicho mi herma... hasta que un día le pregunte a una amiga filóloga.  
CHS:- estuve con que va?-  
FLLGA: con V, con que mas va a ir- y lo ira me llago, por que eso significaba que mi hermano me dijo eso por decirlo, y yo fui a buscarlo.(ya en la casa claro)  
CHS:- invesil es con V!.  
HM:- claro que no, es con V.  
CHS:-entonces porque me dijo que era con B!.  
HM: no... invesil es con V, estoy segurisimo.  
CHS:- de eso no le estoy hablando, yo le estoy diciendo que estuve es con V y no con B y ud me dijo que era con B.  
HM:- claro que es con V mongolita, de que otra manera va a ser, solo ud que es una lela que no sabe escribir.  
CHS:- yo se escribir, que lo haga mal es otra cosa, pero en fin, ud me dijo que era con B.  
HM:- no... como yo voy a decir eso... pero vea especialidad, si usted no sabe como se escribe una palabra, hay unas cosas que san pequeñitas, con muchas hojas y con un montón de palabras, les dicen diccionarios, repita dic-cio-na- rios, eso le puede ayudar... sabe como usarlos verdad?-  
CHS:- si se!.  
HM:- ve que linda; la verdad,yo no me acuerdo de que ud me haya preguntado eso del "estuve", pero en fin, no se preocupe, ni que hubiera publicado esa babosada en un periódico o en la red.  
CHS:- eh...emmmm...si!... en la red... como no- voteava los ojillos de un lado para otro.  
HM:- no me dija que ... oh por Dios, tengo una hermana estupida y lo peor es que no pude mantener el secreto!- me decia bromeando.  
CHS.- yaaaaaa, acepteme como soy!.-  
HM:- yo lo hago... pero vieras que cuesta.  
CHS:- lo mismo digo... feo!-  
y esa es la historia del estuBe... espero que les haya gustado, y como ven, yo soy lo oveja negra de la familia, por eso los problemas oscuros y los conspiraciones cosmicas; mi hermano es super buena gente, pero es todo lo contrario a mi, escribe bien , saca buenas notas, no tiene problemas y eso, pero, uds ni nadie puede negar que los problemas hacen la vida mas interesante, y la mia valya que lo es!... bueno cuidense, CHAO!"**_


	18. Chapter 18

"**_hi!como están, espero que bien, antes de contarles lo mismo de siempre me quisiera disculpar (por si acaso) si el próximo cap sale muy tarde, por que tengo una violencia de exámenes la próxima semana y, adivinen, no he estudiado nada... pero en fin, a lo último todo se me vuelve un caos y por eso me quiero disculpar. Los problemas oscuros y las conspiraciones cósmicas han seguid... pero eso es común en mi, asi que no se preocupen... ya saben que este espacio es de ustedes y que son ustedes los que deciden el futuro del fic, asi que envíen sus comentarios, criticas, ideas, quejas o insultos para el autor (si creen que se lo merecen...espero que no). Los quiero mucho a todos y ya saben que lo que sea que me escriban me hará muy feliz y lo tendré mas que presente."_**

no era nada mas ni nada menos que le garaje.

RV:- que hace este tonto aquí, que querrá?- me preguntaba, para que iría a buscar el único lugar de donde no se podría escapar, ni modo que tomara uno de los vehículos... no son tan fáciles de robar; con exactitud encontró el apagador (como sabia en donde estaba, no lo se) con cada pequeño detalle me sorprendía aun mas, dejándome anonadada y llena de dudas.

TK:- no te desesperes RA, ya nos vamos de aquí, solo dame tiempito y ya vas a ve... soy muy inteligente, no lo crees!- maldito idiota con sus sarcasmos e ironías; camino con paciencia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – donde esta... no puedo creer que sea tan tacaño; no, seguro solo la cambio de lugar...- decía pensante; yo "gritaba" (solo digámoslo asi) y le intentaba decir hasta de lo que se podía morir – que pasa Ra...ah, es que estas desesperada por irte, yo también, pero solo dame tiempito- veía con detenimiento cada lugar, el sabia que lo que fuera que estaba buscando, tenia que estar ahí - ...mmmmmmmmmm...ahhhhh, ya lo vi Ra, ahí esta, vamos!- corrió, lo mas rápido que pudo... hacia la moto de Robin – ya la encontré, te dije que me dieras tiempo; yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- no me cabía duda, era un idiota; no era posible de que un cualquiera como Trik pudiera robar la motocicleta, nadie la podía tomar, solo si Robin lo quería asi; la moto tenia un sistema de seguridad impresionante por que Cyborg lo diseño; por eso la vez que estábamos Robineando no pudimos dar un paseo en ella... emmmm... esa es otra historia, después se las cuento.

Trik se fue derecho ala moto, me subió en ella y luego el hizo lo mismo.

TK:- donde están los cascos?- pregunto a si mismo – bueno no importa, los cascaos son para perdedores, como los astronautas que son unos idiotas, además, no me quiero arruinar el estilo- sacudió su cabello – y que hay de ti Ra, quieres casco?- me sacudí e intente pegarle con las manos atadas, pero no lo pude hacer – bueno... en vista de que no respondes... no te doy nada;... y... como estará todo afuera... es que sabes, tengo que entregarte y hay que ser puntual en esas cosas, horarios y eso... que mal educada eres, por que no me respondes!... en fin...-se encogió de hombros – tus estùpidos amigos deben estar en la azotea...mmmm... según mis trabajos de campo desde ahí me pueden ver cuando huyo, digo, cuando me voy sin despedirme... por eso!- saco el extraño aparato de nuevo – traje el artefacto de la felicidad!; quieres ver como funciona- lo voltee al ver muy extrañada – solo lo presionas yyyyyyyyyy... (clik!)- presionó un pequeño botón rojo en cima del artefacto.

mientras tanto en la azotea, todos estaban investigando el por que de la explosión; al llegar los Titanes ahí, solo pudieron ver escombros y llamas.

RB:-pero que es esto?- exclamo alterado, hipnotizado por el bailar de las flamas.

CB:- hermano, BBQ, como es que esto exploto?-

CY:- lo extraño es que esta en llamas, se supone que no hay nada explosivo aquí-

ST:- aquí no, pero sin embargo, en esa otra dirección si lo hay- dijo tristemente Star, señalando nuestra nave; ardía con ira incontenible, era mas que obvio que alguien había hecho eso; Trik no dejo nada para reparar.

CY:- mi nave!- grito Cyborg a la vez que fue a rescatar lo que quedaba de su orgullo... que era menos que nada – mi nave mi nave, se quema se quema!- tomo con rapidez el extintor que guardábamos hay para las emergencias, luchaba en vano con el fuego; Chico Bestia tomo la manguera para extinguir las flamas, pero tenia mas que presente que la nave se tenia que considerar perdida. Ellos continuaban luchando, hasta que Cyborg aceptó la realidad, que era más frustrante por el hecho de que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos; el gran amigo, ya vencido por la verdad, cayo de rodillas.

CB:- vamos viejo, no te rindas!- daba ánimos a su amigo.

CY:- primero mi auto... luego el sofá... ahora mi nave... lo único peor que podría pasarme ahora es que me empiece a gustar el tofu...- decía completamente desanimado.

ST:- vamos compañero- se acerco Star y puso su mano en el hombro de Cyborg – no te afijas, ya veras que, con la ayuda de todos, la vamos a reconstruir y será mas eficiente que esta... no te preocupes-

CY:- esto lo hizo alguien... esto lo hizo alguien yo lo se, y cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar y lo voy a hacer pedazos y lo voy a...- maquinaba fúrico las torturas hacia el culpable.

CB:- si... pero... quien lo hizo?-

RB:-... donde esta Raven?- en eso, se escucho otra explosión dentro de la torre; sacudió todo el lugar.

ST:- otra explosión! -

CY:- dentro de la torre!-

CB:- pero ahí no es que esta?...-

RB:- Raven!- todos corrieron de vuelta al interior del cuartel.

TK:- jojojojojo!- se reía hipócrita – ay, ay, que risa, me imagino la cara de los bobos... no los puedo ver, pero me los imagino... jajajaja!... bien- su rostro se transformo en oscuro y sombrío – solo queda lo del dinero... tu que opinas Ra?- con una mano (y sin la mas mínima delicadeza por cierto) me quito la mordaza – verdad que esta vida es hermosa!-

RV:- te odio, que le hiciste a mis amigos, responde!-

TK:- nada... nada bueno... pero en fin, eso es historia antigua-

RV:- si le haces algo a mis amigos yo...-

TK:- que!- interrumpió – no seas tonta, no me vengas con amenazas; mejor disfruta el momento!- el muy desgraciado se encogía de hombros, solo me miraba con una expresión maligna.

Los demás entraron a la torre-t, alterados de no saber exactamente lo que pasaba, todo fue tan de repente para ellos que solo podían intuir y comprobar. Sin mas que pensar entraron al lobby y corrieron directo a mi habitación; Robin se quedo perplejo al ver de lejos, escombros en el piso donde era la entrada de mi cuarto; con la adrenalina hasta el tope, lo único que hacia era llamarme.

RB:-Raven,Raven!- nadie respondió; entro a mi cuarto y mas que desesperado comenzó a inspeccionarlo todo con la vista, apoyando una mano en la pared, poco después, los demás lo siguieron.

CY:- esta Raven?-

RB:- no, no esta... Raven!- continuaba llamándome.

ST:- tiene que estar en algún sitio, solo es cuestión de revisar bien el área, no te preocupes- decía Star con angustia-

CB:- no se les a ocurrido que quizás ella se fue detrás del que hizo esto, imaginense: ella estaba leyendo y en eso !pum, se levanta a ver que pasa y ve al culpable... emmmm... entonces, ella lo sigue pero el sale de la torre; y en este momento ella esta siguiendo al culpable, y si el tiene suerte, ella no lo va a atrapar, por que, debe de estar enfadada-

CY:- no quisiera decirlo, pero lo que bestita dice tiene, mas o menos, sentido- Robin quiso que todo lo que Chico Bestia decía fuese verdad, pero algo en el le decía todo lo contrario, dando un paso tras otro, entro mas y mas en mi habitación.

ST:- si lo que nuestro amigo dice es cierto, entonces deberíamos ir a buscar a Raven-

CY:- pero en donde puede estar, desde aquí veo su rastreador en la cómoda... como la vamos a localizar, puede estar en cualquier sitio!-

CB:- talvez ella pueda con esto sola... no lo creen?- partían de un hecho inexistente, que me afectaba por completo.

RB:- no ven algo raro aquí?- dijo Robin – yo entiendo que por la explosión ciertas cosas cayeran y eso... pero...- se acerco a un rincón de la habitación, se agacho y junto el libro que el me regalo y Trik había tirado sin la mas mínima consideración – Raven nunca tiraría sus libros asi- vio a su alrededor notando los libros que habían en el suelo – ella los ama, yo se que ella en ningún caso haría eso... algo no me suena bien...- una tercera explosión se oyó, esta vez en el lobby.

CY:- que demonios pasa aquí!-

CB:- viejo, ya no quiero que la torre se mueva tanto-

ST:- Robin, creo que el causante de esto sigue aquí, y donde este el esta Raven!-

RB:-... no puede ser, vamos!- corrieron al lobby, Robin vio su habitación casi destruida por completo pero no le importo.

CY:-nooooooooooo!- grito el metálico al ver las cosas que mas amaba en su vida totalmente destruidas, la computadora y el refrigerador.

CB:- no, todo menos eso, donde voy a jugar "Mega Monos 4"... mi comida... ahora esto es personal...-

CY:- ya no mas, no resistiría otro golpe asi... lo odio, el que hizo esto lo tiene que pagar... con su sangre!- apretó el puño.

ST:- Cyborg!-

CY:- perdón Star... con su vida!-

CB:- bien dicho hermano!-

RB:- si el que esta haciendo esto esta aquí... significa entonces que no ha estado en lo lugares que hemos ido cuando todo exploto-

ST:- si... por que el estaba escondido, y como exploto la computadora, no creo que le interesara... o ya se llevo lo que quería-

RB:- y ya que no esta en este piso ni en la azotea...-

ST:- la única salida que le queda esta en...-

ST,RB:- el primer piso!-

TK:- me encantan los ruidos fuertes!... y el eco de aquí!-

RV:- suéltame!.

TK:- claro que no... esto no acaba hasta que a mi se me de la regalada voluntad... y todavía no se me da- entonces me abrazo, puso si cabeza en mi hombro, su expresión no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, una sonrisa malvada y cruel era lo único que me ofrecía – no te preocupes por los inútiles, lo mejor para ellos esta apunto de ocurrir, y cuando ocurra... nos vamos... no comas ansias- veía hacia la nada.

RV:- y que es lo mejor?- preguntaba temerosa, no por el arlequín, sino por la respuesta que me podía dar.

TK:- en esta vida nada es al azar; el aire se mueve, los árboles crecen, el agua fluye... y la sangre también; y todo por que, por un objetivo, por que mas!; por eso, siguiendo el ejemplo de nuestra madre natura, planee la solución perfecta para los lelos. Píensalo Ra, quienes están atrapados realmente, nosotros... o ellos- termino insinuante – a todo esto, viene el punto final del comentario; te acuerdas del ascensor?-

RV:- si...-

TK:- pues... cuando los estùpidos vengan por ti- extendió la mano completamente y frente a si mismo – la puerta se abrirá en sus caras... espero... y entonces, adiós Jóvenes Titanes, volarán cabezas, hígados, riñones, 12 estómagos mas o menos, que un miembro por aquí y otro por ahí, en fin... entiendes. El detonador no lo tengo yo, esta en la puerta... prensado en la puerta, y, cuando le dejen de hacer presión... esa belleza hará lo suyo, como te dije, nada es al azar...- el estaba loco, claro que lo estaba, como es posible que tuviera mente para pensar asi!... también cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera mucho tiempo libre.

Estaba completamente aterrada, no sabia que iba a hacer, ni como pensaba salir de aquí; era inútil gritar, era mejor que ellos no utilizaran el ascensor... no quería que les pasara algo malo por mi. Trik solo esperaba esa "su señal", mi pesadilla... todo esto era por mi culpa, todo, por que fui a la feria, por que confié en el?; lo que mas me pesaba era Robin... el no tenia la culpa de nada, y por mi estaba en peligro, no solo el, sino todos... no lo podía creer, no bastaba con ser hija de un tipo que le dicen "el innombrable", además, me perseguía un psicópata... me quería morir.

TK:-prrrrrrrrrrr, que no van a venir de una vez, no tengo todo el día!... (suspiro), yo quería que los oyeras gritar y eso Ra, pero no se pudo, no se pudo- bamboleó la cabeza -lo siento por ti!-

RV:- como que lo siento por ti!-

TK:- mira Ra; yo se que tu no cooperas mucho que digamos, entonces, tambien se que cuando escapemos tu vas a gritar y a patear y a causar problemas... por eso, y pensando de nuevo en ti, traje... por dios donde lo puse- buscaba en su mochila – esto!-

RV:- que es eso!-

TK:- es un liquido para dormir, yo le llamo el "adormilador" por que tiene un nombre muy raro... solo lo echamos en este trapito...asi... y...- con un rápido movimiento, el trapo en mi boca y nariz, yo luche todo lo que pude, pero el era mas fuerte y grande que yo; podo a poco me fui quedando dormida, sin saber que podía ser de mi en las horas que no tuviera conciencia.

Poco a poco todo se fue haciendo borroso y confuso... poco a poco se me iba la fe y el miedo aumentaba.

TK:- bingo,lo volviste a hacer Trik, jajaja, amo mi trabajo, te amo,te amo Trik, yuju!- grito Trik después de una horrible y ultima explosión... luego, no recuerdo nada mas.

**_"haaaaaa... ya termine, pero uds saben que para mi es un placer escribir por ustedes, gracias enserio, nunca terminare de agradecer que aun estén aquí a pesar de que este fic sea enorme._**

**_Irene Zeledon; si yo se que mi hermanillo es un éxito, es que algo se le ha pegado de mi (si como no!), y lo de las monedas fue demasiado para mi... mejor nos olvidamos de eso ok, y felicidades!; Eris; gracias por lo del dibujo, en serio, es que como todo el planeta estaba diciendo TkxRV... no me quedo mas que dibujarlo para complacer al publico(q pa eso estoy), gracias por todo y suerte a ti también!; Amandu; gracias por todo, lamento no haberte contestado en estos días, pero ya te lo explique, espero que me escribas pronto... y mira, ya cumplí mi promesa!; H.fanel.K, correr es bueno para la salud, jejeje, creo que la historia del estuBe es algo llamativa, siempre me pasan cosas asi (eso es un ejemplo de una conspiración cósmica, por que los problemas oscuros son mas serios y sin sentido), pero en fin, casi todas mis historias terminan con un ridículo o una tontería... típico de mi... a mi también me encanta TK (yo se que esta mal que yo lo diga) pero es que es tan alegre... cuídate ok, y trata un poquito de arreglar la ortografía o vas a pasar vergüenzas a raudales como yo, chao!; AoshMi SesLin, bien por tu profesor, enserio no te creo que no haya llegado, que suerte tienes, a mi eso nunca me ha pasado, siempre repruebo y mi hermano me molesta y me dice cosas... pero eso no viene al caso... creo que tienes razón, hay cosas que parece que los hermanos las hacen a propósito... por que será, y para peores el que mas te molesta es el casi perfecto...mmmmm... eso es otra conspiración cósmica!; no lo tomes a mal pero cuando alguien dice que tiene mala ortografía me alegra tanto... por que ya se que no estoy sola, pero... tienes que mejorarla si te quieres ahorrar vergüenzas ok, suerte con esos problemas (que no espero que sean como los míos... por tu bien) y mil gracias, te cuidas si!;el Santo Pegaso, como estas mi amigo, que dicha verte de nuevo por aquí, jejeje, ya veo que no te agrada mucho el TK, pero bien... eso ya me lo suponía, yo espero que el octavo sentido sea realmente catastrófico silo llega a despertar...jiijiji, bueno, RB, no a agarrado a TK... pero cuando lo haga , no creo le pasen cosas buenas... si la culpa fue de mi hermano... es que a veces no me pone atención y solo me ignora... jejeje, besos, cuídate!._**

_**Eso es todo por el momento... cuídense mucho ok, espero verlos en el próximo... Chao!."**_


	19. Chapter 19

"**_terrible, terrible es la palabra que describe esta semana, tuve en total 7 exámenes!, no el algo tortuoso!, eso tiene que ser ilegal!!!!, no tienen idea de cómo esta lo poco de cerebro que me quedo... pero por fin acabo el infierno en vida... solo espero tener buenas calificaciones (para variar la rutina)... uffff!, mi vida es un calvario, solo problemas oscuros y conspiraciones cósmicas... pero en fin... lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero es que en serio no pude hacer el fic antes... lo siento!!!!. Ya no les quito mas tiempo con mis quejas y eso... espero que disfruten este cap y 1000 gracias por estar siempre aquí"_**

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en un extraño lugar... una especie de edificio abandonado o algo asi, podía oír las latas sonar por la lluvia y unos bombillos colgados de unos cables de electricidad, que no eran lo suficientemente potentes para iluminar todo el edificio; un extraño olor a viejo, húmedo y sucio se podía percibir; en donde demonios estaba.

Al intentarme levantar vi que mi intento fue en vano, estaba atada a una viga que iba hasta lo mas alto del edificio (que parecía haber tenido mas de un piso, pero el tiempo se encargo de destruirlos uno por uno); otro vez la misma situación, realmente ya estaba cansada de todo esto... por que no puedo tener una vida norma?. Me encontraba un tanto atontada por todo, por eso se me olvido por un instante todo lo que estaba pasando... no sabia en donde estaba, pero al ver la moto de Robin lo comencé a recordar todo.

RV:- los titanes!!!!- pensé, estaba alterada, puesto que yo había oído la explosión, "la señal", no podía ser!!!, solo imploraba para que nada les hubiese pasado.

TK- hoooooooooooola Ra!!!!!- salio Trik, tan alegre como siempre, con otro aparato extraño en su mano, de las sombras – vaya que duermes... no deberías hacer eso, no ves que estoy súper aburrido, por lo menos si estas despierta podemos hablar-se puso las manos en la cintura.

RV:-que paso con mis amigos??!!!, contesta!!!!- gritaba desesperada.

TK:- para esta hora... ya no deben ser mas que lindos recuerdos... si, lindos-

RV:- mientes!, mientes!!!!-

TK:- y para que lo habría de hacer?, a mi los bobos no me interesaban en lo mas mínimo, si no se hubiesen metido en lo que no les importaba... yo se los advertí... bueno no, pero se sobre entendía!-

RV:- no te creo, no te creo nada-

TK:- chuchis,chuchis, no me importa... y si me perdonas...- levanto su mano – tengo que hacer una llamada... permiso- se alejo unos pasos de mi, se puso ese artefacto en el oído y se quedo esperando un rato.

Solo me quedaban mas y mas preguntas... como llegamos a ahí?, que paso con todos?... con Robin?; lo que me quedó mas que claro fue que Trik hizo funcionar la moto... pero como?, como si Robin era el único que lo podía hacer... la cara de Trik se puso seria, casi como si fuese una persona normal (por que un arlequín asesino no es normal).

TK:- hey... habla Trik... si el de Klor... aja... sisisisi... como no... ja!, me sorprendes!... con quien crees que tratas?... si, si; todo esta bien... la bruja!, si aquí esta... no, no hubo problemas... que si!... pan comido... no, todo bien!,gracias!!... si... ajam... mjm...sisisisisi... ajam...ajam...ajam...- se puso la mano en la cintura y volcó un poco su cabeza, se no taba que el sujeto que le hablaba con Trik no mantenía una conversación interesante para el - el libro?!, claro!- se acerco a mi, el había colocado el libro justo a mi lado, yo por la confusión no lo note –aquí lo tengo!- me mostró el libro bamboleándolo en su mano, luego me dio la espalda y se alejo un poco - claro que si!!, pero ya sabes como esta todo, yo lo que quiero es mi dinero... si... si!...- se puso el libro en la cabeza, y sin problema alguno lo comenzó a equilibrar – que no hay problema, pero hay que hablar de eso... hey!, yo no inventé el mundo!- se paro en una mano aún con el libro en su cabeza, el infeliz tenia una habilidad envidiable – si... mira, la verdad es que el precio subió, lo lamento pero así es la globalización tu sabes... no me grites que no soy sordo- lentamente tomo con sus pies el libro, sin perder el equilibrio ni un segundo – mmmmm... eso no me gusta... bueno ya sabes... si no, no te doy nada- tiro el libro al aire, rápidamente se puso en pie y lo atajo – 3 veces mas de lo acordado... claro!!!, en la tierra no son muy amables... no me importa... no me importa... no me imporrrrrrtá... si, si; lo tomas o lo dejas... si no lo aceptas, yo veré que hacer con ella... ajamm... exacto, ves que no fue tan difícil... si, ahí estoy... si, si espero que seas puntual eh, por que aquí todo esta mas que aburrido... si, si... es que soy el mejor... jajajaja!!!; como sea... claro!... si, suerte... ya vete de una vez!- corto la comunicación.

Puso el libro en el suelo y se quedo pensativo, yo me puse en pie (puesto que mis pies no estaban atados) aun amarrada a la viga; todo estaba color de hormiga, ya no soportaba mas, pero, el miedo me impedía decirle a Trik lo que yo quería que oyese, no fuese a ser que se volviera loco... bueno mas loco; yo no estaba en condiciones de exigir, solo de esperar a que no pasara nada malo; como es que me meto en estos problemas?, nunca lo han notado. Me quedaba viendo fijamente a mi captor, sin perder detalle de nada; él solo se quedo quieto... pensativo... pero que estaría tramando?.

TK:- ves ese columpio- me dijo y señalo, en efecto lo que dijo - yo lo hice... bonito verdad!... no lo crees- que puedo decir, un columpio no es la cosa mas difícil de hacer en este planeta... ni en los demás; se sentó en el y se mecía suavemente - mmmm... por aquí todo es asi, no hay nada emocionante, pero pronto todo se va a acabar... (suspiro)... y tu que piensas-

RV:-...-

TK:- casi nunca te callas y hoy ni una palabra... que sorpresa... por los dioses!!!, que aburrido... me mata la espera!!!!-

RV:- como es que estoy aquí?-

TK:-????-

RV:- como es que estoy aquí?, como entraste a la torre?, como pudiste hacer todo lo que hiciste?-

TK:- con que ahora queremos hablar!?-

RV:- eso no era lo que querías?-

TK:-mmm... si... bueno te lo voy a contar- se impulso un poco mas fuete en el columpio... luego, este se fue deteniendo con forme contaba la historia - yo llevaba mas de 3 días dentro de la torre, el primer día me infiltre por el azotea, puesto que era estúpido intentarlo por el frente; la torre-t no tiene un sistema de seguridad fuera de lo común para mi, solo que es un poco minucioso; lo primero que hice fue alterar el sistema de cámaras de seguridad, y asi, en la noche, se corría automáticamente una grabación continua, lo que hacia que pudiera trabajar con toda la tranquilidad que quisiera, lo siguiente fue identificar puntos débiles, de salida, sistemas centrales y eso... no fue mayor detalle... pero, después de todo... como iba a salir con tigo de ahí, entonces fue cuando la vi, la motocicleta; al principio no la podía montar, pero, revise en la fuente de datos de la computadora central, y hay estaba lo que buscaba, estaba muy escondido y era casi incomprensible, pero lo logre; con los cambios a la robinmoto, solo quedaba efectuar el plan y listo... ingenioso no?-

RV:- 3 días!!!, y como en 3dias no te vimos?!-

TK:- es que me escondí en el lugar menos pensado... en la nave-t, eso me ayudo para poner las bombas en todo la nave sin problema!- Trik era bueno en lo que hacia, aunque todo lo que dijo me aclaro la duda mas grande que tenia, y era... el sabrá lo de Robin y yo?; por obvias razones no, la nave era casi antisonido, y era imposible que viera todo lo que ocurrió, además, si lo hubiese visto, ya me habría torturado con eso... no lo creen?.

Pronto se bajo de el columpio y se fue acercando a mi, paso a paso y muy sereno.

TK:- me aburro Ra, me aburro!- reprochaba - voy a tener que hacer algo para divertirme- insinuó sospechoso -...Ra... sabes, a mi solo me dijeron que te llevar viva- se acerco a mi, puso una mono al lado de mi cabeza -solamente-

RV:-!!!- paso su otra mano por mi cara.

TK:- entiendes?...jm, y pensándolo las esperas son muy largas... y aburridas...-

RV:- que quieres decir???- me asuste mucho, no sabia lo que estaba pensando... o peor aun, tenia una leve idea; paso su mano por mi cabello, yo voltee la cara - vamos Ra... no te quieres... divertir...- susurro a mi oído - como un encuentro del tercer tipo, tu sabes... extraterrestre- paso su mano por mi cuello.

RV:- no me toques!!!!- grite, no soportaba que estuviera sobre mi.

TK:- y que harás, golpearme?, estas atada sin poderes y sola... que me detiene?... escrúpulos?!- me obligo a mirarlo; su cara estaba sobre la mía.

RV:- suéltame!!!, no me taques!!, acaso no te daba asco?!!!- bajo su mano, pasándola al lado de mi pierna.

TK:- no seria el primero, ni el ultimo... pero también... yo digo muchas estupideces- coloco su otra mano en mi cintura, pasaba sus labios por mi mejilla mientras comentaba - de todos modos... no te queda mucho tiempo... te vas a ir sin probar ciertas cosas?-

RV:- se te ha olvidado con quien estas hablando!, con la hija de Trigon!; si se enteran de esto te van a matar!!!- no sabia que mas decir.

TK:- precio justo- continuaba susurrando – por la hija de Trigon; cual mortal tendría una experiencia asi; de cualquier manera, soy un perseguido, en lugar de un mal me harías un bien... crees que le tengo miedo a la muerte o al mal mismo?- me beso en el cuello.

RV:- aléjate!!!!!- agité mi cuerpo - ser miserable!!!-

TK:- miedo Ra?, eso es lo que sientes?... miedo?... porque?... porque no se esta haciendo lo que tu quieres?, porque no soy el que deseas?,que profanen el templo por el que tanto rezas?, o por que te haga daño?... a veces las cosas no son como uno las desea.

RV:- no me toques!!!..., por favor..., no me toques, te lo ruego Trik,... no me hagas daño- suplicaba llorando desesperada, no sabia que mas hacer; tenia miedo, no, terror; me asustaba sentirlo sobre mi, me asustaba su silencio, sus intrigas, sus preguntas... suplicaba y lloraba - Trik, por favor no me toques, no lo hagas... Trik te lo ruego, lo que sea pero no... , no Trik, no me toques, no me toques, no me toques, no me toques, por favor... por favor... no me lastimes... no me toques- seguía suplicando; de un solo salto, él se alejo de mi.

TK:- que te pasa????!!!!!!- se quedo pálido.

RV:- no lo hagas... por favor... no Trik- me deje caer desesperada.

TK:- cálmate!!!!- corrió hacia mi y se tumbo de rodillas, me tomó de los hombros - no llores!!!, no fue para tanto!, no, no llores!-

RV:- suéltame!!!, no me toques!!!, no lo hagas!!!- grite nuevamente, el levanto las manos.

TK:- si!,si!, vez!, las manos arriba!, ya no llores, no te voy a tocar, en serio, pero ya no llores, si!; no te voy a tocar- yo seguía balbuceando la misma cantaleta - no fue para tanto!, yo no te iba a hacer nada te lo juro!, solo que estaba muy aburrido!, no creí que reaccionarias asi!, no llores mas por favor-

RV:- como no quieres que llore?!, si me vas a hacer algo que yo no quiero!!-

TK:- no te haré nada, te dije que solo era un juego!, nunca pensé que reaccionarías asi, yo pensé que eras mas... fuerte-

RV:- cualquiera se sensibiliza si un psicópata le dice cosas mientras uno esta atado!-

TK:- yo nunca me meto de esa manera con los clientes!!!!, golpearlos es una cosa, pero hacerles cosillas?!, eso no es profesional!- justificaba aun con las manos arriba - no me asustes por favor... deja de llorar...- yo hacia pucheros mientras se me pasaba el llanto.

RV:- no me... harás nada?-

TK:- no Ra – reprochaba como un niño - deja de llorar- poco a poco deje de llorar -... estas ... "mejor"-

RV:- me asuste mucho Trik-

TK:- yo también...-

RV:- ya... puedes bajar las manos-

TK:- ah!, si!- las lagrimas corrían por mi cara; Trik acerco una de sus manos a mi, cerré los ojos asustada - no te haré nada, te lo prometo- enjuago mis lagrimas con sus dedos - no me gusta que la gente llore asi... además... no te va... eso no combina con tu linda cara-

RV:-???-

TK:- sabes, ahora que te veo mejor... me recurerdas a mi gata- sonrio.

RV:- a tu gata????-

TK:- hey!, nosotros tenemos nuestro corazoncito!- se sento como un indio - tu que pensabas?, que no tenia casa?, que no tenia amigos?... yo sali de mi planeta por que todos eran unos invesiles; no les gustaban los animales, solo robaban y robaban y robaban...

RV:- me asustas...-

TK:-que?!, y porque?!!, al igual que tu yo tengo casa y amigos... o según tu, todo el dinero que me he ganado que?... lo entierro, no!, yo pienso en mi bienestar, asi que , me compre una casita muy muy lejos de aquí, y asi podemos vivir bien todos... tu sabes, mi gata, mi gato y mi perro-

RV:- tu gata, tu gato... y tu perro???-

TK:-si!!!!, tienes que conocerlos!, la gata en un poco arrogan te, pero es muy dulce; el gato siempre se mete en problemas... se perece un poco a mi, je, je... y el perro es como de adorno, es enorme y perezoso, pero cuando se enoja...-

RV:- y... quien los cuida?-

TK:- el señor Lorentok; el trabaja para mi...-

RV:- es otro ladrón?-

TK:- no claro que no!, el es una persona de bien, el es incapaz de hacer eso-

RV:- es tu mayordomo????-

TK:- no ... pero es algo asi... es que... cuando me pagan me pagan mucho, y con los años, ya no se que hacer con el dinero...-

RV:- entonces... por que haces esto?-

TK:- es adicción... hace años intente dejarlo... pero no pude... cada vez que peleo cada vez que robo, cada vez que hago lo que muchos han intentado y han fallado... me siento vivo... y el dinero, es la prueba de que lo hago bien... pero ya no voy a hablar de mi, no vayas a creer que puedo cambiar- no, realmente no, no me cabía en la cabeza como este tipo tenia ese lado... sensible; no, no sabia como un ser tan diabólico podía amar tanto a los animales... tenia que ser un truco...nunca lo termine de conocer.

Trik se puso en pie y regreso de nuevo al columpio, se sujeto de las cuerdas, subió uno de sus pies y con el otro hacia que su "silla" se moviera sutil mente, miraba al piso pensativo... no decía nada.

RV:- Trik... no es tarde... yo-

TK:- todo esta muy aburrido- interrumpió – dejémoslo así- no volteo ni siquiera a verme -...- los silencios se hicieron presentes, Trik no decía nada, y eso era simplemente atroz; solo los clásicos sonidos de la lluvia y una que otra cosa que no podía explicar cortaban la pesada atmósfera.

RV:-...- no había nada de que decir, y si lo había, nadie quería tocar el tema; no hubo momento mas enorme que ese.

La cabeza de Trik se movió suave y sutil mente (de manera casi imperceptible) volcó sus ojos hacia una pared, en seguida, se oyó un terrible estruendo, lago había atravesado la pared, escombros volaron por todas partes; yo me estremecí, que sería?, que destruiría la pared de esa manera?; el edificio retumbaba y el sonido destruyo esa atmósfera pesada y abrumadora, que de mas que perturbada.

Algunos trozos de escombros cayeron a los pies de Trik; él miraba los trozos de cemento con iracundo recelo, pateo uno de ellos y alzo la cara, con la mirada de odio mas penetrante que he visto.

TK:- ya me estoy cansando de esto- dijo un poco irritado.

RB:- pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte...- dijo, después que se bajo del auto-t él... y mis amigos.

"**_Falla, gracia por tu comentario y te prometo que en la medida de lo posible no voy a volver a faltar otra semana; Isabel Black que gusto verte siempre por aquí, no te preocupes por dejar un review largo, pero lo que me preocupa es lo de tu enojo... espero que este todo bien... disculpa por el atraso pero los exámenes... en fin, también te mando besos y abrazos, cuídate ok!; Crossman, di si, ese man tiene el don... pero en todo caso, siga leyendo el fic y descubrirá muchas cosas jajajaja!!!... emmm... lo see al big mause; bye; Hermanas LoCuack, bienvenidas a mi fic y me complace que estén en este lugar, bueno ya le seguí, creo que quedo claro lo que paso con las explosiones y gracias por leer mi fic, es un honor tenerlas aquí, espero "verlas"; Diana las gracias te las tengo que dar a ti por tomar tu tiempo para leer este fic tan enorme, te prometo que ya intentare faltar otra semana, te agradezco por estar aquí en serio!!, espero que este cap te haya gustado, chao!!; el santo pegaso lamento decirte que tu fe de que el CB lea es casi imposible, obviamente lo de la nevera no se puede quedar asi (no lo crees?), y si el TK es un poco... mala gente, pero no creo que cambie; y por cierto, ya pude leer tu fic, ÉXITO!!!!, felicidades (yo se que dure un buen pero es por todo eso del estudio), un besote y un abrazo a la distancia mi amigo pegaso, cuídate!!!!; H.fanel.K  gracias!!!!, voy a intentar ya no tener mas problemas oscuros y a mejorar la ortografía, voy a intentar ignorar los complots aunque sea difícil... cuídate chao!!!!!; Altariel de Valinor, tus comentarios de 2 cap lo dejan pensando a uno sabes y respondiendo respectivamente, con lo del libro que regalo RB, si, creo que es un poco de la historia de RV y RB... jejeje... cursi no?, seria curioso que TK hubiese entrado a la mente de RV, pero no se pudo, no se pudo... que mal no, el comentario freak estuvo excelente!, obvio que sabe elfito... que otro idioma van a saber los elfos????... no, no es una broma, je,je... la verdad no se si sabe elfico o no, en esa parte se le salio el lado acosador, jajajaja!!!, bueno, ya dijo como conocía la torre, si creo que CY va a matar a TK cuando se entere que es el culpable de lo de la nevera,_**

**_..., notaste lo de los 12 estómagos!!!!!!, el detonador de el ascensor es lo mas maligno que el ha hecho... para mi... eso y lo de engañar la primera vez a RV, gracias por este éxito de comentario... vamos a ver que pasa mas adelante... ah!!!!, y por cierto, mi hermano dice que: "que tiene toda la razón, porque las ecuaciones diferenciales homogéneas de euler en derivadas parciales son entretenidas, ya que son aplicables a muchas cosas como la magnetohidrodinamica, teoría de circuitos complejos y máxima transferencia de potencia,  
pero en realidad me gusta mas el análisis numérico"… yo no le entendí nada, pero tampoco me desespera averiguarlo… ah!!!, también dice que en el capitulo "Betrothed"(que tampoco el sabe la palabra exacta en español) la pelea entre Blackfire y Star se le parece mas a la ultima pelea de Omega Boss(de play station one) o a la ultima pelea de Technoman que a la pelea de DBZ (yo opino lo mismo), como que me emocione verdad… bueno cuídate chao!!!; Puppetmaster1001: jesus puppet, que son esos comentarios tan raros????, jajaja!!!, pero me reí un montón, bienvenido a mi fic y espero verte mas a menudo…. Besos!!!!._**

_**ya saben, si no les gusta algo solo díganlo, y recuerden que todo lo que uds digan será tomado mas que en cuenta... y sin mas que decir me despido y hasta la próxima!!!!! ( si el universo lo permite), CHAO!!!!!"**_


	20. Chapter 20

" _**hi!!!!!, como están amigos, yo estoy súper contenta, acabo de venir de una manifestación, es hora de que nos escuchen jejejeje!!!, no en serio, tenemos que luchar por lo que queremos y expresar lo que sentimos, sino que gracia(hay que estar desacuerdo con el carácter jurídico-legal de las insurrecciones y, si es necesario, con el tiranicidio). Este es el otro folleto (como dice mi hermano... es otra de esas historias raras que yo tengo) de "Te Estuve Esperando", lo hice con mucho cariño como siempre para ustedes jejeje!!; y cambiando el tema, no se pierdan el ULTIMO CAPITULO de la serie, por desgracia todo lo bueno llega a su fin, pero, no se pierdan mi nuevo fic "k9:01", es mas corto que este... pero lo malo es que es como un complemento de esta serie (responde muchas preguntas de este fic); espero verlos hay ok!, los quiero , besos y abrazos... y... ya no les quito mas tiempo..."**_

Con una alegría indescriptible vi a Robin y a los muchachos entrar a mi "escondite", de repente, la fortuna me había dado otra oportunidad.

TK:- ustedes son como una espina en el trasero... que debo hacer para que me dejen en paz?-

RB:- suelta a Raven-

TK:- como que no; vamos niño!, no vas a pretender que se me escape el dinero así como así... tengo familia que mantener... jajaja!!!!-

ST:- familia?-

TK:- ya esto esta llegando a su fin Trik, o quieres otra golpiza-

TK:- o-o-o-o mi amigo de antifaz, si no te acuerdas, la golpiza no fue muy limpia que digamos- se comenzó a mecer.

CB:- te ganamos en buena ley viejo!!!-

TK:- claro!!!, como no!!!, tu crees que buena ley es embestir a alguien por la espalda???, y si se convierte en rinoceronte?... para mi fue una mala pasada-

CB:- el fin justifica los medios!!!!-

TK:- no me quejo!!!, solo te lo estoy recordando... como que los titanes son tan buenos peleando que tienen que amarrar a sus enemigos... que impactante no?!-

CY:- y tu que???!!!, que me dices de Raven???!!!-

TK:- diferencias sutiles... pero que no se diga que no he aprendido nada de todo esto... supongo que... la moraleja es algo como "si un tipo que se convierte en rinoceronte te ataca por la espalda ... y después pareces en una bodega donde te golpean otros 2 sujetos... eso significa que no son tus amigos"... o algo así-

ST:-eres un nogborg toknaf-

TK:- lo crees así???, bueno no creo que eso sea del todo cierto mi joven peliroja... solo soy un excelente trabajador... es todo-

CB:- te vamos a patear el trasero!!!!-

TK:- si lo logras alcanzar...- de repente Trik salto del columpio, Cyborg intento seguirlo con disparos poderosos y casi precisos, pero no lograron alcansarlo. Saltaba con la habilidad de un acróbata, para después ocultarse entre las sombras del edificio.

ST:- donde esta???-

CY:-no lo se... pero no tiene que estar lejos-

RB:- Chico Bestia, libera a Raven-

CB:- si!- el obedeció sin protestar.

RV:-Tengan cuidado... el debe de andar cerca-

ST:- Raven...estas bien... me preocupe mucho por ti-

RV:-emmm... si... estoy bien... gracias-

CY:- tengo una cuenta pendiente con el por mis cosas-

CB:- y el refrigerador!, no te olvides de el!!-

RB:- ese tipo va a pagar por todo lo que nos hizo-

TK:- no me digas- se oyó la voz de Trik después de atacar a Robin con su mazo, por fortuna el lo logro esquivar - niño estúpido, la experiencia me acompaña... y la fuerza también... no creo que después de enfrentarte a mi te puedas volver a poner de pie-

RB:- cobarde!!!, solo te escondes entre las sombras, por primera vez pelea como un hombre, cara a cara!!!!-

TK:- hombre????- dijo después de colocase la mascara – y tu muy maduro no?... cuantos años tienes, yo creo que todavía te cuida tu mamita- coloco el mazo en su hombro. Robin se abalanzo sobre el, no logro golpearlo en ningún momento; Trik lo esquivaba con agilidad espantosa. De un solo salto llego a una viga en el techo, se inclino un poco hacia adelante, y con tono burlón dijo – te puedo enseñar una o dos cosas... niño- Robin enfurecido lo siguió, saltando de viga en viga, fue persiguiendo a Trik. El arlequín no perdió ni una sola oportunidad para impresionar a Robin en la persecución; tiraba su mazo al aire, y con gran gracia lo capturaba de nuevo antes de caer sobre una viga nuevamente.

No cabe duda de que Robin es muy ágil y fuerte, pero su tipo de pelea no es para exhibirse como la de Trik, hay que tomar en cuenta el tipo de vida que ha tenido Robin y la que ha tenido Trik ( bueno, a lo poco que se): yo solo los veía subir poco a poco por los barrotes gigantescos que salían de todas direcciones del techo. No podía haber ni un solo error en la ejecución de ninguno de los dos, eso significaría darle una oportunidad al otro para atacar. Trik hacia sus mejores acrobacias, como nunca lo vi (ni en el circo hizo cosa igual) Robin, sin embargo, subía con una destreza y determinación impresionante, con exactitud abrumadora... los dos eran muy buenos... realmente.

CY:- dios!!, como lo hacen????-

CB:- tu crees que se vayan a cansar?-

ST:- no, no lo creo, Robin a entrenado muy duramente todos estos años que llevo conociéndolo- decía un poco esperanzada, puesto que, todos sabíamos de lo que era capaz Robin... pero ese payaso de mala muerte... siempre salía con algo nuevo.

TK:- es un poco duro seguir el paso de este prófugo?-

RB:- claro que no!- seguían subiendo, piso por piso.

TK:- te doy envidia?- se sentó en un cable que salía del techo y se columpio un poco.

RB:- para nada!!- lo ataco, Trik una vez mas se escapo.

TK:- wuuuuu, jujuujuju!!!, no me puedes tocar!!!!... mmm... eso sonó raro...-

RB:- eres un estúpido!!-

TK:- hay!, no mas tantito, jajajajajaja!!!!- se río tanto que casi se cae... ja, debo admitir que fue gracioso... Así fueron subiendo hasta que llegaron a la azotea del edificio mal trecho y lúgubre -agua?- extendió la palma para sentir la lluvia – ay no!, me va a arruinar el estilo... pero de paso... se lava mi ropa... no hay mal que por bien no venga-

RB:- no puedes tomar nada en serio!-

TK:- tu eres un aburrido, es mas, con tigo mi aburrimetro llega al máximo-

RB:- eres un miserable, porque no te vas de una buena vez?, te estoy dando otra oportunidad-

TK:- porque no me dejas EN PAZ de una buena vez?, así se acaba el problema de ir saltando y peleando y bla,bla,bla- se tomaba la cintura – bla,bla,bla,bla,bla...!!!!...- volteo a ver a Robin - no pude ser...-

RV:- Chico Bestia, llévame hasta la azotea-

CB:- que!!!!!-

RV:- llévame!!!- dije, furiosa por que el no me obedecía; debió ser por mi cara que el Chico Bestia no protesto mas e hizo lo que le dije. Comvirtiendose en un ave me llevo hasta ahí, Star llevo a Cyborg (ya saben lo fuerte que es ella; pan comido!).

Llegamos a la azotea y vi a Trik un poco... no se...alterado... digo, por que no podía ver su cara.

TK:- en serio no... en serio no!!!!... es que no puede ser!!!!...ah... ah ... no, jajaja!!.. en serio no ... es en serio.

RB:- en serio que?-

TK:- es enserio!!!!!... no ... ah ... no... , te enamoraste de la bruja!!!!!; no lo puedo creer!!!, como te fuiste a fijar en eso?!... ahhhhh, es que no... como?... como que en la estúpida?!... como?, si hasta esta mejor la otra estúpida, la tamaranian!-

ST:- verdad que si!!!- asintió con la cabeza y señalo a Trik en señal de afirmación; el Chico Bestia y Cyborg clavaron sus ojos en ella, ustedes saben, con esa mirada de, "pobrecita, no tiene autoestima"; a lo que Star respondió.

ST:- emmm... pero es cierto!-

RB:- y eso a ti que te importa!-

TK:- bueno... a mi no me importa... solo me llama la atención... la vida es buena!!- Robin no siguió hablando con el, solo lo ataco, no le importo otra cosa que no fuera quitar a Trik de su camino, talvez ya estaba cansado de verle la cara... yo que se, no soy adivina.

Nunca he visto una lucha tan increíble hasta el momento, no tengo palabras, no pude describirlo, quien podía decir cual iba a ganar?, era muy difícil.

CB:- y nosotros que hermano?, estamos pintados?-

CY:- claro que no viejo!, demostremole de que estamos hechos!!!- sin mas que decir, todos (los que tenían poderes) se fueron a atacar a el arlequín; somos un equipo... tenían que ayudar a nuestro líder. Todos atacaron a Trik por donde mejor les pareció, el, no se como, los esquivo a todos.

TK:- como que me aman por que no me dejan en paz!!-

CB:- te vamos a patear el trasero-

TK:- prrrrr!!!, tu y quien mas?-

ST y CY:- nosotros!!-

TK:- ... tu y quien mas?- los chicos se le abalanzaron - ehhhmmm... Robin, me disculpas un segundo- el infeliz de Trik decidió eliminar a mis amigos uno por uno; el primero fue Chico Bestia, cuando el se convirtió en dinosaurio Trik lo monto como si fuese un caballo, recuerdo que el trataba de quitarse a ese bastardo de encima, pero el arlequín fue muy astuto, sabia que por metodos "convencionales" no le iba a acabar rápido con el verde,... solo lo llevo a lo orilla de la azotea... y cuando vio la oportunidad, lo golpeo de una manera brutal con su mazo; el Chico Bestia se desequilibro, y cayo del edificio inevitablemente, por suerte, el estaba transformado en un animal tan grande, solo perdió el sentido (ademas de los obvios daños colaterales); Trik salto en el momento exacto; como hubiese deseado que se cayera también.

A Cyborg... lo desconecto, si, solo lo desconecto; salto sobre su espalda y arranco algunos cables, cuando los tubo en sus manos se alejo de el, Cyborg solo cayo desplomado al suelo... y te preguntaras... bueno, se preguntaran!, y que hiciste tu Raven... bueno... pues... nada, en realidad yo fui a la primera que ataco... me inmovilizo en una pared, con unas cosas raras, como esposas que se clavaban o algo así, pero ya no voy a hablar de eso... es que no fui de mucha ayuda en ese instante.

La ultima que quedaba era Star; ella ataco de una manera salvaje e increíble, digna de su raza, yo pensé que Trik estaba perdido, ya que solo esquivaba sus ataques y sus poderes; Star decidió que la mejor manera de atacarlo era cuerpo a cuerpo (y así lo hizo) ya que de otra manera nunca lo iba golpear. Trik decidió esperar su ataque... no se por que; cuando Star se abalanzo contra el... Trik la detuvo con las manos. Me quería morir, como que ese tipo solo nació para ser malo o algo así, era una "maquina"!!!.

ST:- como haces eso?!- decía mientras forcejeaba con Trik.

TK:- es... una habilidad que tenemos los de mi planeta- contesta de igual manera; ni uno ni el otro retrocedían.

ST:- a caso puedes volar o lanzar rayos?-

TK:- no soy mago-

ST:- porque no dejas a mi amiga en paz?-

TK:- no hay problema... págame-

ST:- eres un sorg noft storf-

TK:- storf ... nok log banor, stormot lotf!-

ST:- bornot, vortinmot kanor ort?

TK:-trok... not banor tegk inofgort... Tamaran intórortek, troks olofter-

ST:- entorgaf... introknaf!!!-

TK:-ja!... to cor gof tukanor... estortencorf!... yntrof nor teknor ke... kerot Raven?, teinortenek, if nor te knoft gutork einfternik... al gortik net ortengatf nak!!!... ifnomef gortentig gor notk trok... hortokef-

ST:- Cállate!!!, no quiero oírte-

TK:- trok!!!, ahora tu también?.. como que por aquí todos me odian- dejaron de forcejear y se alejaron uno del otro – como dice el dicho "trokenmek, intromenef"; mejor te acabo de un solo golpe- de donde demonios era este tipo??!!!, hasta el día de hoy yo no me trago la historia que se dice... a mi se me hace que hay algo mas... por lo menos conoce tamaranianos... o a vivido en tamaran, por que... de que otra manera sabría tamaraniano??.

Para no cansarlos mas con el cuento... Star no pudo hacer mucho contra Trik; si bien Star era tan o mas fuerte que el, no cabía duda de que Trik tenia mas experiencia y mas malicia que la tamaraniana, no se puede comparar una mente dulce con las maquinaciones de un prófugo. Era impotencia lo que sentía al ver todo eso, ver la figura de Star y Cyborg en el piso, delineadas por la lluvia; no saber como estaba el Chico Bestia, no poder hacer nada de una vez mas.

RB:- Star!!!!-

TK:- uy!... ya no se mueve...- la pateaba para moverla – como que no resistió... bueno, ahora solo quedas tu Robin...-

RB:- eres un maldito!, no vez que es una chica?!-

TK:- !!!, oye, sabes que me estas hablando a mi... verdad?, y si no lo has notado... ella es mas fuerte que todos aquí... a excepción de mi-

RB:- por que no peleas como un hombre y sin mascaras... o que, ese estúpido adorno te hace sentir mas fuerte?-

TK:- mi querido Robin- hablaba con ironía – esta mascara no es para hacerme sentir mas fuerte... es todo lo contrario... nunca te imaginarias lo que soy capaz de hacer... esto me hace recordar que alguna vez tuve alma, que pude salvarme, y no quise... tantos recuerdos...- dijo un poco triste – pero eso son cosas mías... por el momento solo tengo preguntas y un gran deseo de quitarte de mi camino... Vamos!!!!!!!, give me your best shot!-

"**_A mi amiga DIANA, gracias por tomar 5 minutos de tu tiempo y dedicármelo a mi y a otros escritores, no sabes cuanto me alegro, espero que tu también estés muy bien, cuídate!; Amandu: como estas hermana?, me come la curiosidad por saber que regalo es el que tienes para mi (sabes lo curiosa que soy... debe ser por eso que me gustan los gatos), arriba la bipolaridad!!! heeeeee!!!, cuídate besos, escribe ok; Crossman: jajajaja, Cross, imagino que ud ya estará grandecito como para saber de esa clase de insinuaciones, no se las voy a explicar... ovo no!, y por lo segundo mejor no digo nada... ademas, no voy a cambiar... jajaja!!!, cuídese Cross; el santo pegaso: amigo de mil batallas, no creo que el TK sea tan malo de no darle de comer a sus mascotas... por que sino el gree peace (se escribe así???) lo mata o algo así, realmente el chico es malo... esperemos que le den sus palmaditas, un besote pegasus y espero leerte también; Michel: a ti también te torturaron con lo de los exámenes y eso... son un guacala!, veo que te gustan los amores prohibidos... la verdad es que son mas emocionantes, no lo se esperemos que el TK cambie... y si esta como mas amable y bueno... y ya tengo en mi base de datos lo del romance...ok!, cuídate chao!!!!; AoshMi SeshLin: compasión hacia el malo de la trama... como que el TK se esta ganado de nuevo los corazones que perdió, jajaja!!!, te prometo que haré todo lo que puedo por el,... lo voy a intentar, y estoy desacuerdo con tigo... calvez no sea tan culpable, espero leerte de nuevo, besos!!!; H.fanel.K: amiga, te apoyo 100, todo el que ame a un gato tiene una segunda oportunidad, pero eso no le quita que no merezca uno que otro golpe... o si...gracias por lo que opinas del TK, pero lo hice así por que todos ustedes me han ayudado a definirlo, nos leemos amiga!; Altariel de Valinor: como que por aquí se están enamorando del TK, los malos son mas atractivos (es lo que pienso yo) y si, una mente maquinadora siempre es atrayente, con lo de las notas de ortografía, te juro que las note, pero estaba muy cansada... se que no es excusa... pero he estado intentando no cometer tantas faltas. Y con lo de mi hermano, si tiene algo que ver con eso, es mas, mi hermano me dijo que eres impresionante por que deduces muchas cosas con solo una que otra pista, mi hermano conose las yo no se que de ROBIN, dice que también había no tado eso... pero que le gustan las de Neuman... o algo así (es q cuando me habla de matemática me aburro y me voy) ... y dijo otro montón de cosas de operaciones que no entendí, y por lo consiguiente, no me acuerdo, me dijo q te lo digera... pero... se me olvido... perdón!, también me dijo que lo de DBZ no es que esta en desacuerdo con tigo, solo que a el se le parecen mas a las peleas de Omega Boss y a Tachnoman... es todo (al parecer la experta en los TT eres tu mi amiga), dijo que le caes muy bien por que casi nadie conose eso de deribadas y bla,bla,bla (en esa parte en que me hablo mi hermano... me dormí).Creo que tus comentarios son un éxito, no importa si son largos o cortos... te cuidas!!!!...(te prometo que te voy a decir en concreto lo que me dijo mi hermanito... solo es cuestión de preguntarle y no dormirme)._**

_**Los quiero mucho a todos, y ya saben,pueden mandar un comentario diciendo **como quieren que termine esta "serie"** o con criticas y eso. No se pierdan **"k9:01" **espero que les guste como les gusto esta, los amo!!!!! (se me salió lo cursi otra vez... pero que importa!) **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**TE ESTUVE ESPERANDO**_

"_**Hola!, como estan; espero que me perdonen por todo este retraso y eso, es que... bueno, el universo conspira contra mi, por que cuando iba a publicar me robaron la llave maya, la billetera y para rematar, mi abuelita fallecio, bueno, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y el dinero se recupera.**_

_**Gracias por todo este tiempo y por todo lo que han hecho por mi, no se de que manera agradecerles, realmente no soy muy buena para eso, pero ya no les voy a quitar el tiempo en tonterias"**_

RB:- mas que eso te dare una paliza!!!-

TK:- sisisisi!, pero antes... dime, como encontraste a la bruja?-

RB:- ella no es tonta, de alguna manera logro alcanzar el broche con el transmisor, buena jugada no?!-

TK:- broche con el transmisor?!- se dirigio a mi -en que momento?-

RV:- estaba en la comoda... cuando me arrojate sobre de ella lo lome y lo oculte en el cuello de mi traje, de seguro no lo pudiste ver por que luego me colocaste el collar-

TK:- que falta de consideración de tu parte Ra!!!, no me pudiste haber dicho!!... pero, en fin, eso contesta una pregunta... y la numero dos es: porque no se murieron en el acensor???-

RB:- crees que somos estupidos, todo apuntaba a que alguien queria que bajáramos al primer piso, antes de hacer algo precipitado Cyborg escaneo el lugar y pudo detectar el explosivo, Star lo detono después-

TK:- me engañaron!!!!!, no lo puedo creer, timado por unos estipidos sin talento... será que me estoy haciendo viejo?, no, eso no, yo siempre sere joven y bello.

RB:- y que tiene que ver eso con esto?-

TK:- tienes que saber la verdad absoluta antes de... no poder oir nunca mas...mmmmmmm-

Trik volvio a su tipico comportamiento de sarcasmo eironia, solo queria que todo terminara de una buena vez, de seguro ya estaba cansado que Robin lo estubiera persiguiendo por aquí y por ahí; yo no sobia ni que pensar, al ver como el pudo detener a Star, no cabia la menor duda de que podia lastimar seriamente a Robin, ya nadie lo podia evitar, el encuentro uno a uno fue lo que ya se habia dictado.

Robin tenia su cali y su agilidad, Trik su mazo y la misma habilidad de su enemigo, tenia que ser todo lo mas preciso posible, no habia tiempo de error. Se quedaron por un tiempo analizando se el uno al otro, estaban esperando el primer movimiento; Trik fue el primero en atacar, con un claro golpe busco a su enemigo, su poder hizo que se destruyera el piso donde se encontraba Robin, por fortuna, el lo esquivo sin problema, Robin lo contraataco de igual manera, mientras se encontraba en el aire, Trik tomo su cali con una mano y mientras Robin estaba en sugeto del otro extremo, Trik aprovecho para estrellarlo contra el piso.

TK:- no es tan facil ... verdad- Robin se levanto del suelo inmediatamente, parecia no haber sufrido ningún daño serio – vamos, vamos, vamos!!!- gritaba el arlequín cada vez mas fuerte a medida que se acercaba corriendo hacia Robin; comenzó a golpearlo, pero el se defendia con furor; ambos se cubrian con sur armas en medida de que su enemigo atacaba, Robin es muy bueno en lo que hace, no perdio la concentración ni un solo minuto; Trik, diabólicamente, parecia disfrutar cada momento, talvez sobrepaso lo locura normal. No se perdio ni un instante en la batalla, un solo error y… por fin, Robin, en un movimiento impresionante logro golpearlo en la muñeca y hacer que botara su mazo.

RB:- no es tan facil!-

TK:- no te preocupes niño, solo es cuetion de tiempo, solo eso… ahora- levanto su mano y la puso en direccion a el mazo que estaba fuera de su alcance –ven a mi…. Ven…- Robin puso una cara de confucion increíble, yo no fui la ecepcion tampoco, que le pasaba a ese sugeto hablandole a lo lejos a su mazo -….. a si!- continuo – no soy un jedi………. aun – Robin sin perder mas el tiempo se le abalanzo para continuar lo que habia dejado a medio hacer.

El fastidioso ese, de nuevo con un salto y una pirueta impresionante, logro llegar a su mazo y recuperarlo.

TK:- yo nunca me convertiré en un recuerdo!-La pelea siguió asi, no se…. realmente no se como decir con las mejores palabras como fue esa pelea…. Se lo pueden imaginar, hasta hoy la recuerdo con todo detalle; robin saltando de manera tal que parecia volar…. y Trik, que ante todo seguia levantando la mano después de cada maniobra como se se tratara de un truco…. Lo hubiras visto….. ok, ok hubieran.

Robin ya no queria darle mas viueltas al asunto, y si bien era difícil intentar un ataque cercano; la verdad era que todo se tenia que definir en un momento crucial. El solo se acerco a Trik, el payaso le vanto su mazo para golpearlo en la espalda (era mas que un golpe sertero, y parecia que Robin no habia pensado eso), pero en el momento preciso , y sin dejar de vansar, Robin esquibo el golpe, y para contrarrestalo, le "obsequio" un golpe de los suyos, como para que el no se olvidara que los humanos tienen lo suyo. Trik salio disparado del lugar (Robin no guardo ningun sentimiento para ese golpe), de la fuerza, Trik reboto y hasta rodo por el suelo antes de detenerse. Estaba un poco aturdio, se tomo la cabeza y la sacudio un poco; al tocar su cara vio que algo andaba mal, ya no tenia su mascara, levanto su faz y con la vista pudo ayar lo que habia perdido.

RB:- ahora vas a pelear como un hombre?... o acaso ya no te sientes seguro por no tener tu estupido juguete?-

TK:-jajajaja!!!!... eres un inbesil….. no sabes lo que acabas de hacer….. nadie lo insulta…..lo entiendes……NADIE!!!!!... pagaras……. pagaras!- decia cosas sin sentido – ya no….. nadie….. dejalo….. dejame …….lo hare …… lo hare de nuevo……. como lo hice antes…… recuerdas?...-

RB:- estas loco….-

TK:- y….. no le veo el problema- se levanto, su cara llena de ira y sus ojos tan llenos de vida que ahora se encontraban vacios se podian ver entre las gotas que mojaban su cara – corre Robin, corre- se acercaba paso a paso – corre…. en un lugar no nos encontraran …. Corre corre, la luna nos esperara…. Todo sera….. todo sere…. esperame, perdoname si lo vuelvo a hacer- decia apenas perceptible- perdoname …… esperame- de repente, tiro su mazo hacia mi, pasando justo al lado de Robin, pero……. el mazo destruyo la pared que estaba justo arriba de mi mano derecha….. al caerse la pared, pude soltar mi mano –si lo….. vuelvo …… a …. hacer….-

RB:- Raven!!!!!!... que te pasa?!!!!!!- Robin, nuevamente, se avalanzo sobre el….. y….. no se como explicarlo …. pero de todos modos no me van a creer…. cuando Robin uso su cali, pues… Trik salto y se poso justo en sima de su cali… como los malabaristas de la cuerda floja…. Robin se quedo boquiabierto, no lo podia creer…….. después de eso, Trik salto y pateo la muñeca de Robin, el cali cayo cerca de mi; Robin intento golpearlo, con todas sus fuersas, pero Trik detuvo su golpe, aprisionando el puño de su enemigo en su mano, Tirk comenzo a ejercer precion mas y mas en el -Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!- el no lo podia soportar.

TK:- ...- Robin se retorcia del dolor, no lo soportaba mas, hay que recordar que Trik tenia casi la fuerza de un tamaraniano... que iba a hacer el lider de los Titanes contra eso?; a como pudo robin le conecto una patada en la cara... pero el no lo solto... Robin continuo golpeandolo... pero nada... parecia que habia perdido toda sensibilidad... pero porque?.

Yo mientras tanto, estirando lo mas que pude un pie logre alcanzar el cali perdido de Robin, mi plan era hacer una especie de palanca entre el brazalete que tenia en la mano y la pared para asi liberarme... y saben que... funciono, nunca crei que eso diera eresultado, pero el punto es que lo hizo después de un tiempo de intentarlo.

TK:- sabes... ya estoy harto de ti...- le dijo a robin con gran odio en su cara -eres una molestia... tu y tus amigos- comenzo a apretar la mano de Robin con mas fuerza, el se revolcaba del dolor -...-

RB:- ahhhhhh!!!!- el arlequín hizo un rapido movimiento con la mano con que tenia sugeto a Robin, dejandosela inservible; después lo arrojo muy cerca de la orilla del edificio... Robin no se podia mover mucho ... no soportaba el dolor.

Vi a Trik acercandose lentamente a mi... paso a paso... solo eso, cai al piso de la impresión, me quede inmóvil por el susto, no tenia ni idea de lo que me iba a hacer... pero... en lugar de erirme o algo asi, solo busco su mazo y se dirigio otra vez a donde estaba robin maltrecho. Se dirigio a el con un paso pesado y seguro... rabioso... pero su cara no lo mostraba asi (hata cierto punto), arrastraba su mazo, aun recuerdo ese sonido metalico que se producia por la friccion contra el piso.

TK:- ya estoy arto...- dijo mientras se acercaba a Robin – ya estoy arto de ti de tus amigo y de todos los imbesiles que siempre me estan fastidiando!, que acaso no estiendes que el problema no es con tigo?!-

RB:- que... no es con... migo ... pero si te le estas haciendo daño a...-

TK:- eso a ti no te importa!!!- interrumpio – de cuando aca existe ese cariño entre amigos-

RB:- tu no sonoses esas cosas-

TK:-...tonterias ...tu no me cono... ja!... eso no biene al caso... es mejor cortar por lo sano...y sabes que todo lo que has hecho para fastidiarme se traduce como perdido monetaria... pero eso lo puedes pagar con creces- comento – sabes como???... facil!, a tu amigo el verde lo voy a vender a un tipo que tiene un zoológico en una nave espacial, al basurero lo vendere como repuestos, a la tamaraniana como esclava... – levanto el mazo por encima de su cabeza – y a ti... simple mente te voy a eliminar como lo debi haber hecho cuando nos encontramos en la feria!!!!!!!- Trik estaba lleno de furia, incontrolable, violento, jamas habia visto a alguien actuar asi... pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe definitivo.

TK:-...ohj...- solto el mazo -ohj, (respiración)... algo... no anda bien aquí- ante la mirada atonita de Robin hace lo que nunca hubiese creido de mi...

RB:- Ra...ven...- tome el cali de Robin ... y... se lo incruste... tal como en aquel sueño con robin ... solo que esta vez...

Trik camino dando torpes pasos, alejandose poco a poco de donde estabamos, no me volteo a ver ni un segundo, solo se fue, cayo de rodillas un par de veces, sujetando el cali que salia de su abdomen.

RV:- Robin... yo... yo...- asustada corri hacia los brazos de el – lo mate!, lo mate!!!, yo no queria!, que hice lo mate!!- repetia como una loca mientras abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podia a Robin.

Trik, con lo poca fuerza que le quedaba, tomo el cali con las manos... y sin mas... solo tirando de el... lo saco de su interior. Grito como lo hacen las bestias adoloridas...como lo aria una persona que sabe que ese podria ser su ultima exprecion de vivir. Arrojo el cali, y cayo; se arrastro dejando y n camino en sangrentado a su paso, se arrastro para tomar lo unico que parecia tener sentido para el, se arastro hasta su mascara; al tomarla se volco boca arriba y viendo el cielo... y mojandole la lluvia en su cara... se la coloco; respiraba con dificultad... agonizaba.

RV:- yo lo mate!!!!!, yo lo mate!!!-

Pasaron semanas y nadie volvio a hablar de Trik, del edificio, del collar, de ferias, de nada; es mas, nadi hablaba de nada, yo me enserraba en mi cuarto por horas, Robin intentaba de hablar con migo pero yo solo lo ignoraba y me iba... no queria estar con nadie.

CY:- no puedes estar ahi toda la vida!!!-

RB.- raven, sal-

CB:- hey... no quieres te?...-

ST:- amiga Raven nos onrrarias con tu presencia si...- era lo que me decian todos muy amenudo, pero yo no respondia.

RB:-... y... Star... que te dijo Trik cuando hablo con tigo?... si se puede saber...-

ST:- bueno... en resumen me dijo insultos y cosas por el estilo... y me dijo que... por que defendia a Raven... por que lo hacia si me habia traicionado...-

CY:- y que le respondiste??-

ST:- que era ... que es mi amiga... lo demas que le dije no tiene importancia-

CB:-...-

haci pasaron mas y mas dias, uno tan insoportable como el otro, poco a poco la culpa se iba, pero al recordarlo de nuevo... nunca habia hecho algo asi... nunca.

CY:- Raven!!!!- tocaba la puerta – Raven!!!!!... no te puedes quedar ahi para toda la vida, no entiendes que no fue culpa tuya, que el se lo busco... Raven, algundia vas a tener que salir y enfrentar la realidad-

RV:- la realidad es que nada va a ser como era antes-

CY:- y?!, eso que... vamos sal, no te culpes por algo que no ocurio por ti- me levante y abri la puerta.

RV:- y ... ahora que voy a hacer... yo no puedo vivir asi...-

CY:- Raven... no te compliques por eso, lo de... tu sabes..-

RV:- no es solo por eso... y Star y el Chico Bestia... y Robin... ya nada es igual... ni lo sera... no lo entiendes?-

CY:- Raven, lo unico que yo se es que cada cosa lleva a otra por ti misma... si no te gusta lo de los muchachos entonces arreglalo; si no quieres estar con Robin entonces dicelo-

RV:- no!, si quiero estar con el... solo que no es lo corrrecto-

CY:- cuando sepas lo que quieras hacer ... dimelo, solo eso, ok!, yo te apoyare en todo, y lo que sea que vayas a hacer, yo estare con tigo siempre, esta bien!- despues de que yo acentara la cabeza el se alejo.

Pasaron mas dias... y mas dias... y decidi que era el momento de volver todo como estava antes... era lo mejor. Ese dia todos los muchachos estaban en el lobby, perro yo no nececitaba hablar con todos... solo con el.

ST:- amiga Raven!!!, que sorpresa!!!-

RV:-si,si... necesito hablar con Robin un momento-

RB:- con migo?!-

CB:- esto se va a poner bueno!!!!

RV:-...a solas!!!!!-

CY:- ya la oiste bestita, nosotros nos vamos... y eso va por ti tambien Star-

CB:- viejo!!, por que a mi nunca me dejan divertirme- asi salieron todos del lobby... o eso crei, puesto que se colocaron detras de la puerta para poder oirlo todo, entre empujones y quejas se lograron acomodar los tres para no perder ni un solo detalle.

RB:- que pasa Raven... sucede algo?-

RV:- Robin esto no puede seguir asi-

RB:- que?-

RV:- lo de nosotros, lo de los demas, lo de Star, lo del Chico Bestia... lo mio-

RB:- no,note entiendo-

RV:- no hay nada mas que entender-

RB:- no... no me digas que..-

RV.- esto no tenia que ser, todo fue una casualidad, un mal rato... yo, yo no puedo estar con tigo, no va a afectar a alguien mas-

RB:- si estas diciendo esta por lo de Tri..-

RV:- no es por el- interrumpi – es por nosotros... por lo que nos ha llevado todo esto...ya yo no estoy tranquila... antes , pues si, estaba solo apero en paz; esto no funciono, lo lamento-

RB:- Raven, no me hagas esto... por favor, que voy a hacer ahora sin ti; seguro esto no es mas que una desicion acelerada... talvez todo esto te afecto... dime que tengo la razon... dimelo...-

RV:-lo siento... esta vez no...- tome su mano – con tigo fui muy feliz, pero hay cosas que simplemente no combinan, cosas que no son de la misma especie... que no son iguales-

RB:- tu combinas perfectamente con migo... dime... que voy a hacer cada vez que te vea por aquí y no te pueda tocar como lo pude hacer alguna vez?... dime... que?-

RV:- no haras nada, como cuando fingias que lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros solo eran ideas locas... lo siento, perdoname... pero yo no me meresco esto... y tu tampoco... gracias Robin... gracias por hacerme creer que personas como tu pueden estar con migo... mil gracias...- solte sus manos y me fui... Robin no dijo nada, de quedo impactado, todo fue tan, tan, derrepente, solo se quedo ahi de pie.

CB:- que dicen?- susurraban.

ST:- no lo se... oyes algo?-

CY:- no deveriamos de estar aciendo esto-

CB:- detecto genes de gallina cerca de aquí-

ST:-shhhhhh!!!!, no oigo- antes de que ellos pudieran sospechar, Robin abrio la puerta y cada uno de ellos se fue de bruces contra el suelo. Estaban amontonados en el piso y quejumbrosos... al alzar la vista y ve a Robin, se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

RB:- creo que ya estan felices no?- dijo con un poco de ira-

ST:- felices... porque?-

RB:- ahora van a decir que no oyeron nada... por que no estoy sorprendido-

CB:- hermano, no oimos nada!,... por que alguien no cerrba su dichosa boca metalica-

CY:- que quieres decir?-

RB:-paso lo que querian ... felicidades ...- siguio cominando, con in intento fallido para que no se notara su tristeza - ... Raven acaba de dejarme...- se ajejo sin decir mas hasta desaparecer entre las sombras.

El Chico Bestia y StarFire se miraron... en silencio... por un tiempo, solo silencio.

CY:- oh viejo!!, que mal!-

ST y CB:-... FIESTA!!!!!- tanto Star com el Chico Bestia estaban que no cabian de contentos, solo eso; se pusieron musica a todo volumen y bailaban; rapidamente se prepararon platillos de tofu y algunas cosa tamaranianas.

CB:- es exelente!!!-

ST:- no lo puedo creer amigo!, esto debe de ser un sueño!-

CB:- pues si es asi no me quiero despertar-

CY:-... deberia darles vergüenza!!!- gito enfadado.

ST y CB:- !!!!!-

CY:- ellos son sus amigos!, no les da pena-

CB:- claro que nos da pena, pero que le vamos a hacer?!, nosotros no los obligamos-

CY:- baj!, yo me voy de aquí- asi siguio la fiesta hasta que la noche llego.

Robin estaba en la azotea, el sabia perfectamente lo que hicieron Chico Bestia y Starfire... pero no le importo gran cosa, ya para que; veia las estrellas como siempre, el brillo se reflejaba en su cara... era todo tan hermoso...

RV:- que haces aquí?- me hacerque a el.

RB:- nada, nada- me decia al mismo tiempo que se volteaba hacia mi.

RV:-y como esta todo?-

RB:- bueno, dos de nustros compañeros estan mas que felices-

RV:-mmmmmm... y porque sera?-

RB:- no lo se... pero bien por ellos- el me dio su mas hermosa sonrrisa; en eso, localizador sono, Robin no dudo en lo mas minimo en contestarlo -Robin-

CY:- hola viejo!!!!!, como esta todo por ahi?-

RB:- dime tu-

CY:- pues con los avances de ultima hora te quiero decir que por aca todos calleron redonditos, del todo, del todo!-

RB:- enserio?-

CY:- claro!, te dijimos que esto iba a funcionar, todo vuelve a ser como antes!, no te da gusto!... bueno, pero me voy...no quiero interumpir mas- se corto la transmision.

RV:- y?-

RB:- ustedes son simplemente diavolicos- al decir eso me abalance en cima de el, y lo bese... como nunca lo habia hecho.

RV:- t e dije que todo iba a funcionar... ves que buenamigo es Cyborg.

RB:- si... sabes, si lo que me dijiste hubiese sido verdad... te juro que me vuelvo loco-

RV:- simos grandes actores... quieres ver lo que traje?-

RB:- a ver-

RV:- mira... es el libro que me regalaste-

RB:- gran titulo no... "Te Estuve Esperando"- desde ese dia el y yo no nos volvimos a separar, desde ese dia Star y Chico Bestia creen que nos odiamos y que no hay nada entre nosotros.

Um?... que te pasa, tienes los ojos mojados... que no te pasa nada?!... seguro... enserio?... eso espero; creo que yo ya me voy, gracias por escucharme, espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie... jajaja!!!, que cosas dijo, no lo tomes como una broma cruel; gracias, es que no sabia a quien desirselo; tengo que ir a verme con Robin, y ya es tarde, nos vemos.

Aceptemos lo, yo no soy la tipica chica que se desvela por sabe que va a pasar o no , y despues de años de asimilar que estas sola y vas a seguir asi, lo aceptas, pero si no lo malo de no mantener esa ilucion, es que esperarias todo... y recuerden... la vida te sorprende... siempre.

"_**Gracias a todos ustedes por el tiempo y la dedicacion:**_

**-Gaia: **no grites tanto ok, seria feo que ya no pudieras hablar, jijiji!!!, gracias por escribir desde el primer capitulo, cuídate, te deseo suerte.

**el santo pegaso: **amigo del alma y compañero de batallas, t mando desde aquí el abrazo mas fuerte que una persona le puede dar a otra, eres un escritor increíble y una persona impresionante; estoy segura que tendrás muchos éxitos en tu vida, que la fuerza te acompañe!, jajaja!!!

**A. Roldan: **amiga, eres muy especia y te juro que cada uno de tus comentarios me daba una nueva idea, tus comentarios eran tan característicos que yo siempre sabia que eras tu, gracias por estar desde el principio aquí espero verte pronto. (te prometo que vas a ser a la primera que dedique mi fic)

**Aelita's-chan: **no se como agradecer lo que decías y tu interés en este fic, pero para mi fue muy valioso, solo te puedo decir gracias y desearte suerte en tu vida, cuídate, chao!!

**aionalfaomega: **espero que te haya gustado esta historia aunque haya sido un RbxRV, gracias por escribir y por todo, ok, besos y abrazos

**ALGUEM: **quiero que opines sobre esta historia, estoy segura que lo harás, gracias por tomar tu tiempo y escribir tus comentarios, suerte y cuídate.

§**Altariel de Valinor:** gracias por todos tus increíbles comentarios y por estar desde un inicio aquí, no se como agradecerte todas las sonrisas que me dieron tus palabras, lo único que lamento es que no me acuerdo lo que me dijo mi hermano de ti, pero en general me dijo que le caes muy bien. Eres una gran persona, me alegro mucho conocerte, espero que te lea en otro de mis fics, suerte!!

§**AmandÚ: **hermana, gracias mil por todo, no dejes de escribir, y solo te digo que no trates mal a tus seres queridos que ellos son los únicos que darán todo por ti, espero que todo salga bien y te deseo éxitos en cualquier etapa de tu vida; la vida es bella, no la desperdicies en malos pensamientos , TQM!

**ana karo: **como que TK nunca se hizo bueno, triste mente era como bipolar o algo así, amiga espero que te guste este cap, y... bueno, el otro fic es romance y eso, espero verte ok, cuídate, te agradezco por el tiempo dedicado y por leer lo que escribía, un beso!

**angie: **espero que te gustara este fic, creo que lo de los lemons m¡nunca me salió, es que yo no soy tan así sabes, pero di mi mejor esfuerzo, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer, te lo agradezco,cuídate!

**AoshMi SeshLin : **recuerdo que la primera vez que te leí me dijiste que duraste como una hora para terminar de leer todo, no sabes que bien me sentí al leer eso, desde ese momento siempre estuviste aquí y por eso gracias!!, espero que te gustara este ultimo cap, y perdona por el retraso, espero que estés desde el principio en k9:01 y dejes los increíbles comentarios que siempre dejabas, un beso y un abrazo amiga y de nuevo gracias

§**CUERVO DE LUZ: **gracias por todos tus ánimos que me hicieron seguir mas que nada porque fuiste de los primeros aquí, gracias, cuídate, te deseo lo mejor.

**DarkMicaela: **recuerdo que en un comentario dijiste que tk era un maldito... pues si lo era y por eso esta muerto, creo que era lo mejor verdad?, espero que estés en k9:01 talvez te resulte interesante, cuidate, gracias y bezos.

§**Dei : muchísimas** gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que este cap te gustara, si es así haslo saber, bezos.

**DIANA :** gracias por las palabras de Apolo y todo lo que dijiste acerca de mi, no sabes como me alegro saber que ya casi al final mucha gente se unía a mi fic, cuídate, y de nuevo gracias

§**Eris:**que puedo decir de Eris?, bueno, solo que en ella hay talento de los pies a la cabeza y un corazón tan grande como este mundo; increíble, eres una excelente escritora, sigue escribiendo y entreteniendo a las personas como lo hice yo con tus fics, chao!

**Faiya : **gracias por tu dedicación y paciencia para leer este fic tan largo, espero que lo disfrutaras y gracias por leer, cuídate!!!

§**FeR!: **hi fer, como estas, primero gracias por tu dedicación y por tus comentarios tan lindos, espero que sigas viendo mis fics, te espero en el próximo.

**Firmamento Negro: **Amiga, estuviste desde que comense aquí y hasta el final y por eso te lo agradezco, espero que te haya gustado el desarrollo se la historia y eso, cada cosa la hice porque todos me ayudaron, gracias, espero leerte pronto.

**H.fanel.K**no se que decir, cada cosa que escribías me hacia escribir mas y mas, gracias por todos tus comentarios, todos fueron absolutamente hermosos, quiero verte en mi próximo fic, y gracias, gracias, gracias por todo, te pido disculpas por no actualizar rápido, y espero que estés actualizando tus fics.. jiji!!! no se que mas decir amiga, cuídate chao!!.

**Hermanas LoCuack** lastima que se nos unieran en le ultimo momento, pero les agradezco a las dos por todo, gracias por todo lo que dijeron de mi fic, espero que les gustara este cap, suerte en lo que hagan, chao!

§**irene: corazón** vida cielo, desde aquí mucho besos (mu,mu,mu!) siempre tan flor ella pero eso es lo que te hace que nadie te olvide, gracias por todo, besos mil mua! (estos son a mi manera)

**Isabela Black: **me gustaría leer alguno de tus fics, te prometo que lo voy a hacer (si no es que ya lo hice), no se si esta historia fue confusa o tuvo un final tonto, pero quiero que me lo digas ok, cuídate, gracias y espero leerte con un fic que me pare el cabello que estoy segura que ya lo has escrito, chao!!!

**jennifer : **hi jenni, solo te quería decir que gracias por el apoyo y por leer, gracias es todo lo que puedo decir para expresar lo que siento, cuídate, chao!!!

**jerras : **amigo jera, eres tan gracioso!, espero que ese buen humor nunca se acabe, cuídate, espero verte de nuevo.

**Johana Peacecraft: **no se como agradecer tu apoyo y que estuvieras ahí siempre, te deseo todo lo mejor del mundo y gracias por todo, mil gracias, espero que estés en el prox fic Peacecraft,jijiji!!!

§**johnn23: **mi gran amigo, te agradezco por todo, y espero que la fuerza te acompañe. jajaja!!!, no , ya enserio, gracias por tu tiempo y espero que te gustara el fic.

**Juliana: **por desgracia te quede mal, nunca hice un RvxBB pero tome tu segunda opción y la de matar a TK, te juro que matarlo fue una dura decisión, pero lo hecho hecho esta, perdóname por todo el drama que hice, y gracias por tus comentarios que me ayudaron muchísimo, cuídate y recuerda que la vida es bella y dolorosa, pero vale la pena si vives al máximo.

**K : **primero gracias por lo de mi fic y te lo agradezco de corazón, desde la distancia te mando un abrazo y un beso, cuídate.

§**Legolas Lizaru**: tu eres una de las primeras que estuvieron aquí, y por eso te doy las gracias, espero que este fic tan enorme no te haya aburrido y que al contrario lo disfrutaras, mil gracias por todo, ok, suerte.

§**LiLiTh091: **gracias por leer mi fic, pero no digas que eres floja, yo se que cansa escribir una y otra vez... si te soy sincera, a mi también me da flojera escribir, pero creo que cuando me mandan comentarios me animo. Espero que tu barra sirva ahora y que ya no tengas problemas con ella, gracias por estar aquí todo este tiempo, cuídate, suerte.

§**Maria Angela : **siempre me subía el animo tus comentarios, gracias por eso, se que eres una muy linda persona y que por eso todos tus sueños se cumplirán, gracias amiga, cuídate.

**Marina F.: **amiga, aun guardo en mi mente el increíble comentario que me escribiste en el cap 6, fue impactante, no lo imaginarias, lo leí como mil veces, eres increíble, gracias por todo, te deseo suerte en todo lo que hagas y te lo agradezco por dar siempre tu opinión sincera

**Masterof Wizards: **lastimosamente fuiste uno de los últimos en llegar, pero eso no quita la alegría que me dio verte por aquí, gracias por tu comentario y por tomar tu tiempo para hacerlo, espero verte en mi próximo fic ok. Cuídate!

**Meryinustar: **deseo que este cap te gustara como los demás, gracias por toda la dedicación y hacer siempre un campito en tu día para mi, gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón.

**micaela: **gracias por todo el apoyo y por tus palabras, te juro que me dieron mucho animo, recuerda escribir lo que piensas de este fic que para mi es súper importante tu opinión, nos vemos.

**michel: **me queda corto decir lo feliz que fui con tus comentarios, es mas, en coacciones los leía 2 veces, yo no necesitaba ver de quien eran, con solo leerlos se notaba que eras tu; la indignación que te dio RB y la ira que te dio TK fueron momentos memorables; se nota que eres una chica con carácter, eso es bueno!, no hay que permitir que las personas malas nos hagan cosas malas, pero creo que tienes tu lado dulce, gracias michel, no sabes como me encantaría leer otro comentario tuyo en otro de mis fics, gracias y no cambies.

**Missthik-fran: **creo que este fic era muy obvio, pero también creo que la pareja de RbxRV es la mejor, pienso que el final te agrado puesto que quedo la pareja unida al final, gracias amiga por tus comentarios y todo lo lindo que dijiste acerca de este fic, suerte, chao... espero verte pronto eh!

**PAOLA : **gracias por todo, este es el final pero creo que te gusto (espero), a mi también me caía bien el TK pero los malos siempre acaban mal. Amiga cuídate y deseo que seas lo mas feliz en esta vida, gracias mil.

**Puppetmaster1001: **pupet, todo lo que hiciste para mantener tu identidad me vale!, el pupet es mi hermanito y lo amo!!!!, gracias por todo, menos mal que tengo un herma como usted, el día que me falte me muero, que lo sepa el mundo no me importa, jajajaja!!!

**R35U5: **gracias por los ánimos y por leer, espero que te gustara este ultimo cap, cuídate, desde aquí un gran abrazo. Chao!!!.

**Raven Will: **me declaro tu admiradora, y espero que sigas escribiendo, estoy segura que con tu talento llegaras alto, solo es cuestión de no rendirse y tomar las oportunidades, gracias por todo amiga, espero leerte.

§**Raven Youkai: **hola amiga, espero que te gustara esta cap, quiero agradecerte por tus comentarios y por tu tiempo, cuídate, nos vemos.

**RavenThePortal: g**racias por no romperme el corazón y por todo este apoyo que me diste desde un principio, cuídate, gracias otra vez.

**RaVeN:-cLAu: **eres nueva por aquí, pero igual de importante, gracias por enviarme un comentario (y tomarte el tiempo para descubrir como se hacia... te cuento algo, la primera vez que yo vine aquí me paso lo mismo, jijijiji!!), gracia por escribir, no sabes el gusto que me dio que a estas alturas seguía viniendo gente nueva, cuídate, chao!!!!

**raven1587 : **gracias por lo de mi narración, yo siempre creí que sonaba un poco tonta, espero que te gustara esto, gracias por todo, cuídate amiga, gracias.

§RavenMistaque: gracias por los ánimos que me diste desde un principio y por tu tiempo, gracias, cuídate amiga, chao!!!!

**Shadow the dark: **amigo, gracias por estar desde el principio, no sabes cuanto lo aprecio, espero que te haya gustado y espero que estés en el prox fic, para mi seria un honor, cuídate!!!

**Susy: **bueno susy, creo que cumplí con lo que querías, TK esta muerto y ya no se puede hacer nada, me encantaba leer tus comentarios tan llenos de sentimiento, se nota que eres de las chicas que opinan lo que sienten y eso es bueno (yo soy así tambien... jijiji), gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te gustara el fic, por que cada uno de los comentarios los tome en cuenta para desarrollarlo y el tuyo no fue la excepción, un gran abrazo y un beso.

**Tenshihime-raven: **Ves, al final Rv no sufrió tanto... creo, espero que este largometraje te gustara, y deseo que escribas un de tus geniales comentarios otra vez, no se que mas decir mas que gracias, aun que suene cansado y repetido, pero es lo que siento por todo lo que hiciste.

§**the crossman: **hola cross, amigo, espero que dejes de preguntar sandeces y uses mas la malicia, también te deseo suerte con eso de la TV, nos vemos!!!

**winter-chan: **gracias por la dedicacion y por estar siempre, te deseo lo mejor y que todos tus sueños se cumplan, me despido, chao.

"_**no se que mas decir para expresar lo agradecida que estoy con todos ustedes, espero que mi trabajo les gustara y que sepan que todos sus comentarios los leí de principio a fin; este fic fue gracias a sus palabras, sin ellas jamas lo hubiera logrado.**_

_**Solo para terminar quiero decirles que aprovechen cada momento de esta vida, que lo disfruten y que disfruten a todos sus familiares; yo se que a veces es difícil hablar con tu padre o con tu madre, pero tienen que pensar que ellos dan todo por ustedes; mi abuela fue una gran mujer, sufrió mucho pero al final todo ese sufrimiento fue recompensado, todos la amamos, y por favor sigan mi consejo, vivan, abrasen a sus padres y díganles que los aman, lo mismo con sus hermanos y con sus familiares; el tiempo es lo único que no regresa, quizá no lo comprendan ahora, pero cuando lo puedan hacer ya va a ser muy tarde.**_

_**Cuídense, gracias por todo y por su tiempo, los quiero y les deseo lo mejor en cualquier coso que hagan, chao!!!!"**_

_**ATTE: Chris Mc.Raven (por ustedes)**_


End file.
